What a Cliché Love Story
by PreciousPersephone
Summary: Hinamori Amu, a young writer that is known all over America. After her boyfriend stomped on her heart, she locked herself in her apartment for a month. As soon as she comes out, her agent says she needs to write a love story. Amu is sick of love and cannot write, so she is sent back to Japan to find inspiration, but maybe she also finds something a little better along the way.
1. Chapter 1 : Long-Awaited Return

**Amu's P.O.V:**

Something was bright against my eyelids, I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times, trying to readjust my vision. I saw Sam there, opening the blinds to the large windows in my room.

"Time to get up, Ms. Hinamori." A voice said and I grumbled, covering myself with the large, white comforter. "Five missed calls, like you told me, I ignored them." He informed and I finally emerged from the mess I called my bed.

"Was it from her?" I raised a brow while sitting up, he nodded and I sighed. "Did you check the voice mails?" I added to my questions.

"I found that an invasion of privacy, and a pain to the ears." I saw a smile under his grey mustache and chuckled, stepping onto the cold, wooden floor. I stepped over all the scattered papers on the floor and he followed me out of my large bedroom and into the living room. I walked over to my cellphone and checked my voice mails, five just like Sam said. I brought the phone up to my ear, hearing the shouts and cuss words from the speaker.

"I swear to god, if you do not get your ass down here, you're fired!" The shouts finished with that final statement and placed the phone on the coffee table.

"How long has it been?" I looked over my shoulder.

"A month." He told me and I smiled, a melancholy undertone along with it.

"They must really love me to keep me that long." I joked. "I guess I'll pay a visit, since they still pay me." I made my decision.

"Would you like some tea or coffee, madam?" He asked and I shook my head.

"As much as I truly love your beverages, I need the taste of something greasy in my mouth. A month of healthy meals really gets to you." I shrugged and he bowed politely.

"Of course." He got back up and was about to leave the living room.

"Thank you for putting up with messy month, heartbreak can really get to you sometimes." I whispered.

"It is always a pleasure to serve you." He finally walked out. Sam was the butler I hired two years ago, when I finally realized I could not keep such a nice condo clean by myself. The only messy area was my bedroom, because I can never find anything if it is cleaned, everything has a rightful place on the floor.

I walked into my closet, looking at the plethora of clothing I have bought but never wore. I decided on a yellow tank-top with a pair of jeans, a black jacket to top off the outfit. I walked into the bathroom, examining my pink hair in distaste, quickly pulling it into a high ponytail and smiling in approval. I grabbed my car keys and slipped on my converse.

"Don't wait up!" I shouted as I left, taking the elevator down the multiple stories, then walking through the lobby.

"Good evening, Ms. Hinamori." The person at the front desk greeted me.

"Hello." I waved back, he seemed surprised to see me down, he probably thought I was dead after a month. I walked into the parking lot, the bright sunshine attacking my eyes and I hissed, sure as hell wasn't ready for that. I found my burgundy jeep and hopped in, starting up the engine, hearing it purr soothed me somehow.

"Sure would be nice if I didn't hit anything, it's been a while." I mumbled, driving out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Thank you and have a nice day." I drove out of the drive-through with my order, ripping the paper wrapping off of the straw with my teeth and then shoving it in my cup. I drank the soda and sighed from the refreshment, taking a load of fries into my mouth. It all tasted like crap and made me feel like an unhealthy shit after so long.

And I loved it so much.

I missed it somehow, eating junk food and going outside for drives around town, even though this drive was the one I have dreaded for this entire month. My agent, Sarah, has been faxing, calling, messaging, emailing me to try to get my butt back into writing. I was working on a romance because apparently some cheesy romance would reach out to my teenage audience, and rake in more cash.

It's all about cash for Sara.

She was not a bad person, far from it honestly, she was looking out for me and trying to maintain my reputation in this town. I sipped more of my drink, trying to sort everything that I am going to say in my mind.

"Hey, long time, no see, right?" I practiced and quickly shook my head, terrible, Amu. Maybe if I avoided her for another month, she'll just give up and question my existence entirely. Sounds like an okay plan to me. I drove into the building's parking lot and took the keys out, leaning back into my seat, exhaling deeply. As soon as my foot steps into that building, Sara will somehow know and attack me in public. I could do some secret agent shit and crash in through her window to avoid being embarrassed in public.

Great idea Amu, writing that on a sticky note or something.

I stepped out of my car and slammed the door shut, walking towards the entrance of the building, hands shoved lazily in the pockets of my jeans. I pushed the door open with my shoulder and all eyes were on me. My social anxiety caught up with me and I smiled sheepishly, sprinting over to the elevator before any questions were asked. Quickly hitting the button for the fifth floor, the elevator doors seemed like they couldn't close any more slowly. Finally, I was encased in the small room and lifted up, the numbers changing on the top of the doors as we went up.

1

2

3

4

5, showtime Amu. I walked into the hallway, it was too late to back out now. See the problem here was, the walls that were supposed to be covering the offices were made of glass, so you could see into it and they could see you in the hall.

Immediately, I spotted Sara's office and she spotted me, her dirty blonde hair tied into a very neat bun, no stray hairs sticking out anywhere. Her power suit seemed freshly ironed, as always.

Expect no less from Sarah, classy, never trashy.

The door was slammed open, causing me to flinch in fear that the glass walls would shatter.

"Get in here now." She growled, each word was said slowly, making it all the more intimidating. I scampered into the office and sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk and sat there, fidgeting in my seat. She walked over to her swivel chair and plopped down, ripping off her glasses and slamming then onto the desk.

"Amu, do you know how much I depend on you?" Her first question came out calmly, making me fear her even more.

"Ye-"

"Sixty-two." She said.

"Pardon me?" I asked.

"Sixty-two teenagers walked in here with their hopes high, leaving with their hearts and dreams shattered. All because I was desperate enough to try and replace you, but you know what, no other eighteen-year old has ever walked in here with the same talent as you." She looked like she felt disappointed in herself, just for trying to replace me?

"I would replace me too, I'm have a terrible case of procrastination." I agreed with her.

"What happened? A month with no contact at all, not even a reason why." Her voice broke my heart and I sighed.

"That jerk happened, turns out he was cheating with some..." I stopped myself, knowing that if I continued, I would eventually just break down in tears. "I just couldn't write, so many balls of papers flooded every damn trash can in my condo, I just couldn't face anyone besides Sam."

"I'm sure they weren't that bad." She scoffed.

"Each story ended with the main girl character killing the boy in a surprisingly descriptive and gruesome way, what a heartfelt romance." I rolled my eyes.

"Well you have six months to get to another story, unless you want to get blackballed in this town." She told me and my eyes widened.

"Six months to come up with something genius? Something that will sell over a million copies worldwide?" I stood up, staring down at her in disbelief.

"Don't forget that it has to be a romance." She reminded me.

"How about I write a wonderful horror story and we'll both be along our merry way?" I suggested with a fake smile.

"Amu, romance is in now, publishers are dying for a love story better than Twilight, look at how much they made from a story about vampires and werewolves."

"You know me, never one to go along with the crowd." I glared at her. "Romance is not my forte right now, alright?" I sat back down, raking through my ponytail with my hand.

"You wrote a romance before, remember?" She began typing on her computer and then turned it my way, showing the first book I ever wrote. "Sold a million copies the first week."

"That was when I was happy and emotionally stable." I spat. The book was titled "Love is Overrated Anyway," I wrote it at sixteen and sent it over email to Sara. From there, she had me flown out to America and payed for all of the expenses, Sara helped me meet with many publishers that she has worked with before. After that, I moved to America to make my meetings with Sara easier, I barely missed Japan after that. Writing is my passion and always will be, but romance has been tossed out the window for now.

"Maybe if you got out of that condo for once and experienced the world, you would get out of this writer's block." She kept waving her hands around and I stifled a chuckle, she looked pretty silly like that. "You need to get out of here, stop being reminded of that stupid punk."

"I'd be happy to forget him if I could, he was the one who inspired my first book anyway." Two years, gave that son-of-a-gun two years of my life and this is how he repays me.

"Inspiration! That's it! You need another man in your life." She stood up, as if a wave of brilliance washed over her.

"Slow down, I'm eighteen, you're middle-aged and single, I think this scenario should be switched around." I smirked and her eyes narrowed. "How am I supposed to find a guy that loves me here, everyone here knows who Hinamori Amu is, the only thing they'll fall for is my fame or money, or even both."

"It seems as if your books do not sell as well in Japan." She was already staring at the screen of her laptop.

"Wow, my homeland doesn't even buy my books, feeling the love over here guys." I held a hand over my heart dramatically.

"Well you're going back to find true love." She shut the silver laptop, finally.

"You're suggesting that I go back to Japan to find true love?" I raised a skeptical brow.

"Six months, you need to spend half-a-year there to find someone and just write about your experiences with him. You're still eighteen, attending school will give you a better chance of finding someone." She rested her head in her fist.

"School? Gross." I commented and she groaned.

"Amu, be at least a little mature in this situation!" She exclaimed.

"Arggh, fine, fine, fine, fine! Just let me run this through my mind." I dragged my hands across my face. I have honestly nothing to lose at this point, if I don't write this story, I'll be booted back to Japan since I can't afford my own place here anyway. Moving back in with my parents would be a nightmare. They never supported my career choice as a writer.

_"Why don't you get an actual job, or go to college?"_ My mom would shout.

"College is for dweebs." I snorted.

"What was that?" Sarah leaned in to hear this time.

"I said fine, get me a flight to Japan at around five tomorrow, I have packing to get to." I stood up, walking out of the office. High school, where everyone considered me as a little dork, in height and chest size. My height has increased a couple of inches, wish I could say the same about the other area. Their insults never bothered me deeply though, just wish they would get better ones sometimes. It was like receiving anonymous hate on some stupid social site, except you can actually see the person behind the mask.

I remember one time when I was sixteen, I faked a hickey to try and seem cool but people saw right past it, called me 'Fake-Hickey Hinamori' for a couple of weeks. Man, I was so stupid back then.

Once thing has not changed, my stupid social problems. Sure, I could appear smart and witty in front of people I have known for a while, but to a stranger, I'm a stuttering mess, or just a silent one that you should ignore.

This will be one interesting story to write.

**I decided I wanted to write a new story because this idea has sat in my mind for a while now, just dying to be revealed, so I hope you enjoyed! And yes, I am still continuing my other one so don't worry about it!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Cute And Kick Ass

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I slammed my front door shut and placed my back against it, sliding down with a loud groan.

"Either Ms. Hinamori has returned or we are about to have all of our stuff stolen." Sam shouted from the kitchen.

"Better watch out, I have a gun!" I shouted back, laughter came back as a response and I smiled. Even though Sam technically worked for me, we were best friends and always joked around with each other. I walked into the white kitchen and sat at the large island where Sam was chopping up some onions.

"We're having some chicken for dinner, any side-dish that you are craving currently?"

"More like a dessert, those fruit parfaits that you made last week, please?" I whined.

"I spoil you too much." He opened the oven that was currently baking the chicken, the aroma itself made my mouth water.

"That's why I love you." I beamed and it quickly died down, he seemed to take notice of this and his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"So what did Sara say?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the oven.

"She said I needed inspiration, to find true love." I was beating around the bush, not wanting to tell him that I had to move.

"I assume she already told you a plan."

"Yeah." I picked at my fingernails. "Since everyone here knows who Hinamori Amu is, and my book sales are down in Japan..."

"She wants you to move to Japan to find true love?" Sam finished it off for me and I nodded.

"I'm staying there for six months and coming right back, alright?" I told him the plans and he cleared his throat with a nod. "I'm really going to miss you."

"When is your flight?"

"Tomorrow at five." I answered silently.

"I'm just worried, who is going to take care of your lazy butt." I looked up to that smile on his face and laughed.

"Watch it, I can out-sweep you any day." I nudged him with my elbow.

"Maybe this shall be a good experience for you, maybe make some friends your age." He slid on his oven mitts.

"Hey, I have friends my own age." I defended myself and he raised a skeptical brow while taking out the two chicken breasts. "Like...well there's..." Did I seriously have no friends my age?

"The only two friends you have is Sara and I."

"You know I don't do well with teenagers, even if I am one myself." I mumbled.

"How are you to find true love if you cannot even talk to people your age?"

"Easy, I establish a character." I stood up. "Since I am technically the main character, I just need to find out what type of personality I want the girl to have."

"You have, the cute one." I placed my finger on my lips and winked.

"The shy one." I placed a fist over my mouth, looking away, seeming embarrassed.

"The sexy one." I bit my bottom lip.

"And the classic, the sassy one who acts like she doesn't like the male protaganist but then falls for him in the end." I crossed my arms over my chest, a raising a brow at him.

"How about the smart and witty girl that you already are?" He suggested.

"No one wants original content, we just want the same stories fed to us in different ways." I waved my hand lazily and he chuckled, I sat back down in my spot.

"I still believe my option is the best." He placed the chicken on two plates and passed one to me. I took the fork and knife and began to eat with him across from me.

"Have you ever been in love, Sam?" I asked.

"Of course, a highschool sweetheart."

"Really? Do tell, maybe I can take your love story and convert it into a novel." I smirked.

"Her name was Angelina, a sparkle was always in her eye and she was so determined with everything she did. We met each other in math class, as cliché as it may seem, we bumped into each other and both dropped all of our books. We were scrambling to pick all the papers up, stuttering out apologies and then our hands touched, and everything seemed to feel right." His smile seemed so sweet and genuine that it made my shriveled-up heart swell up.

"What happened?"

"Business, she saw her future differently than I saw mine. She moved to Europe to study, claiming that it was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity." What made me surprised was that his expression did not sour at all, the smile was nearly frozen in place. "I was happy for her, and I loved her, but I could not move to Europe."

"Do you regret it?" I placed a piece of chicken in my mouth.

"Not at all, Europe is not the place for me. My place is here, to make sure that I put you in yours." He took my empty plate.

"Hey!" I shouted and then giggled, so love never works out like you truly want it to, no matter who you are.

* * *

"Your plane is leaving in a couple of minutes." Sara told me and I nodded.

"I should go through the gate then." I stared down at my feet, adjusting my backpack strap and clearing my throat. "Don't get me wrong, I will miss you." I shrugged.

"Stop it with the cool act and hug me." Sara pulled me in a suffocating hug, but it seemed quite warm and enjoyable, ignore the fact that no air could get into my lungs.

"I'll call you everyday, for daily reports." I informed her and she nodded.

"Have fun in Japan, make sure to avoid your parents." She said.

"Way ahead of you." I rolled my eyes. With our final goodbyes, I stepped through security and made my way to the plane. This was sickening, it was not air sickness, just knowing that I am going to be on my own for six months. No Sam to wake me up in the morning, his voice will have to be replaced with the annoying tone of an alarm clock. No Sara to yell at me or force me to meetings or events.

At least during that month I had Sam, now I truly had nobody to depend on. I could take his advice and make friends, but there was no point, I was going to leave anyway. I sighed, my hot breath forming a fog on the airplane window. Was it too late to hop off this ride and run back to my condo?

"Attention passengers, please position your chairs and fasten your seatbelts, we are about to begin take-off." A woman chimed in.

Apparently it is too late.

* * *

I trudged through the apartment halls and finally found my room, Sara told me that my expenses would be paid for and a paycheck would be sent every month, knowing myself, I will probably waste it on manga and junk food.

I struggled to find try to get the key that I received at the front desk out of my pockets, with all the luggage, including my stupid jacket that was under my arm. With strange grunts and silent curse words, I finally pulled them out and unlocked the door and walked in, dropping everything with a sigh of relief.

The space was very open, the kitchen was on my right and the dining table on my left, you could see straight into the living room from the kitchen or dining space. Stocked with all new appliances, which I will not use because the only thing I can cook is boiled water, and vanilla-covered cabinets and white tiles for floors, the kitchen was pretty nice.

Other than the kitchen, the walls were colored a pale blue, making the apartment feel calmer and cozy. I walked into the living room, there was a small, white couch with a glass coffee table in front of it, a flat-screen in the corner. There was even a small balcony that I could see through the sliding glass door.

Beside the living room was a hall with three doors, I opened the first one and saw that it was the bathroom. I shut it and went to the second one, a queen bed sat in the middle of the room, it was painted a plain eggshell color and the bed's frame was a darker wood, along with the two bedside tables. I closed the door and went to the last one, opening it and my eyes widening.

The room was painted a sky blue, with clouds painted along the top. The bed was round, the covers were a light green color and the pillows were green and light pink. In the corner of the walls was a tree painted on, and beside it was the quote,

_Writing is the art that we can read and imagine ourselves_

My cell phone went off and I reached for it, my eyes still glued onto the white words on my wall.

"Hello?" I asked.

"From the utter surprise I hear in your voice, I can tell you already have seen your room." The smugness in her voice made me want to say that I hated it, but the words were stuck on the tip of my tongue.

"Whatever." I muttered and she laughed.

"You're starting school tomorrow, so rest up." With that, she hung up. Wow, she just wanted to inflate her ego some more by calling me, and I totally fell for it. I looked at the desk in the room with a laptop, I went over to it, spinning around in the swivel chair a couple of times before finally opening it and looking over it.

I opened up the writing program and stared at the blank screen, the gears in my head were rusted and unable to budge, just making sharp noises trying to move. I just need a head start and I'll be off, but of course that is far too much to ask for.

I decided to give up and lay down in my bed, stuffing my face into one of the pillows and screaming, frustration finally catching up with me. This is one serious case of writer's block, this block was made of cement.

* * *

I ate my breakfast silently, there was no one to talk to after all. I looked around for the fifth time, as if I was expecting someone to come in. I never realized how much better a meal tasted if there was someone to share it with. I threw the toast on my plate with a groan, leaning back in my chair and kicking my feet up on my table.

I decided to go with the cute look, but have a smart and witty attitude at school. It was somewhat original, a cute kick ass girl that falls in love. I smirked in pride, thinking of myself as a cute kick ass girl. I wore knee-high boots that felt as if they were made from velvet, making my over-the-knee, white socks barely visible, but you could still see the lining. With that I wore a blue, over-sized sweatshirt white bunny on the front, and black shorts that were hidden underneath. My hair was tied into twin buns, my bangs out to cover my honey eyes.

I finally decided it was time to haul my ass to school and grabbed my bag, walking out and locking the door, don't need to be robbed on my second day in Japan. Sara sent me the address over text and said it wasn't too far from the apartment complex, but in these boots, it sure as hell did feel like it. It was a terrible idea to wear this, but they make me look so cute!

Don't get me wrong, I have multiple clothing styles but being cute was always my favorite. Maybe that's why I wanted to be the cute kick-ass character.

I was finally at the famous Seiyo high school gates and looked over it with a hand on my hip. It is rather large, does that mean I'm going to have to run between classes.

_"I'm not going to try in that school, not worth my time."_ I told Sara that when she drove me to the airport, no one has time for bullshit like homework and studying anyway. I walked through the gates and there were multiple kids in the front of the school, either sitting on benches together or standing in groups, blocking the entrance like the assholes they are.

_"Maybe I should tone down on the cursing."_ I suggested to myself. I walked over to the office and walked in.

"Like hell I'm going to listen to you anyway!" Some kid shouted and ran past me, pushing me onto the floor and my butt crashed onto the cement, fury sparked within me and I turned my head to face him.

"Watch where you're going, shit face!" I shrieked, attracting the students' attention.

"Did that cute girl just shout that?" One of them asked.

"How about you don't get in my way next time?" The boy shouted back at me and my eyebrows furrowed. I didn't think I needed to start a fight on my first day of school, but it seemed necessary at this point. But by the time I was done arguing with my good side, the kid was long gone and I sighed.

"I am so sorry, he can get like that." Someone said and I looked up, an older man offering his hand for me and I smiled in appreciation, taking his hand to lift myself up. "I have not seen you on school grounds before."

"My name is Hinamori Amu, my mother registered me in yesterday over the phone." I told him.

"Now I remember, her name was Sara?" He asked and I nodded, cringing lightly at the thought of her being my mother.

_"Better than my actual mother."_ I rolled my eyes.

"Please come in so I can give you your schedule." He opened the door for me and I thanked him, walking into the school office.

"So who was that blind kid that stormed out of here like that?" I made sure not to use any offensive terms in front of him.

"My son, he has temper problems." He explained simply.

"Tell me about it." I grumbled and he laughed.

"I am the principal, Mr. Hoshina." He stuck his hand out once again and I shook it.

"Then it was awfully disrespectful for that boy to treat you like that." I pouted.

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it. Here you are, and do not worry about being late, just take your time to get used to your classes." He handed me the paper.

"Thank you, sir." I bowed politely and walked out, staring at my first class. Literature? That was always my favorite class because I passed it without a problem, being the skilled author I am.

Okay, you caught, so maybe my ego is just as big as Sara's.

I walked through the halls and finally found my destination, I knocked on the door and the teacher opened it.

"Hinamori?" He asked and I nodded. "Allow me to introduce you first." He shut the door in my face and I stood there, whistling and tapping my foot.

"We have a new student today, please come in, Hinamori Amu." I heard through the door and opened it, walking in with the sweetest smile I could pull of.

"Hi, my name is Hinamori Amu, I hope we can get along for the rest of the year." I bowed and then looked up again, scoping the class. Then I saw him, that jerk from before and tried to fight the urge to hope over his desk and tackle him down.

"You may sit beside... Fujisaki, please raise your hand." The teacher instructed and the kid with long, purple hair raised his hand. I walked over to him and sat in the empty seat beside him.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko, welcome to our class." He greeted me.

"Hello." I smiled back, my face aching from all the smiles that I had to pull off. "So tell me, what is with that kid up in front?" I nudged my head in his direction and Nagihiko looked at him.

"Ikuto? He's more of the silent type, no one really knows anything about him." I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest, of course this kid had no information about him. I examined his features, his midnight-blue hair was messy and seemed unkempt, eyes were missing that glimmer that most people had, but let me tell you, he was pretty attractive.

Maybe it's my hormones, but the way his black v-neck brought out his muscles made me grow a little dazed, or the way his skinny jeans suited his legs nicely. I shook my head, no time to be a pervert, maybe later. So far the only thing I know about this kid is that he has a temper, and maybe I just need to test his boiling point. My lips twitched up into a smirk at the idea.

It's time for the kick ass in the cute and kick ass girl to come out to play.

**What a devious ending, hehe. Anyway, I had some writer's block during this chapter so I'm sorry if it's sucky, usually when I have have writer's block I try to finish the chapter quickly so I can move on to the next one, so I hope you enjoyed!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3 : The Gears Are Grinding

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"So where are you from?" Nagi -it's what I decided to call him from now on- asked after the teacher told us with had the last five minutes of class to ourselves.

"I am originally from Japan, then I went over to California for a while, then came back." I informed him.

"No wonder, your name did not make it seem like you could have been born anywhere else."

"Yeah." I said simply, feeling the awkward silence form. I licked my chapped lips and hoped that the seconds would tick by faster, being beside him in this silence made me fidget in my seat, which was what I usually did when I was in an unpleasnt situation.

Much to my relief, the bell rang and I ran out as quickly as possible, avoiding any situation of him looking at schedule or even offering to walk me to my next class. He could have been a great male protagonist, the sweet and innocent-looking type, but of course my social anxiety got in the way. I mentally slapped myself and made my way to the gym, where my second class was.

I came in after the late bell already went off, but I was safe because of what I like to call, my 'new kid invincibility.'

"Hinamori, you're late, but I'll let it slide this time." The gym teacher spotted me immediately and I smirked lightly, this stuff works like a charm. "Since you are not dressed properly and have no prepared clothes for gym, you may sit out for today." I stood beside him as he faced the rows of students for attendance.

"Today we are going into the weight room! Grab a spotter!" The kids started pairing up.

"Yaya, you always take Rima and leave me by myself!" I heard a girl complain and glanced over, a tall blonde was fuming with rage at a brunette that was holding a small girl's arm protectively.

"Not my fault that you're slow!" The brunette stuck here tongue out at the blonde, I am guessing her name is Yaya? Or is that some sort of nickname?

"Hoshina! Grab a partner and quit fooling around!" The gym teacher scolded her and I raised a brow, wasn't that the principal's last name? Hoshina looked around but failed to see anyone by themselves, the gym teacher pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and turned to me.

"I'm not sure if you are willing to do this, but can you be Hoshina's spotter?" He asked.

"No problem." I placed my bag on the floor. I know it may seem hard to believe, given my petite frame, I was actually rather strong. There was a gym nearby my condo that I always went to, I mean I had to stay in shape somehow.

I walked over to her and she seemed confused to see me.

"Hinamori Amu, how do you do?" I greeted her.

"Utau Hoshina." She already seemed ticked off by me and I decided to look around, spotting midnight-blue hair and my eyes narrowed, he seemed to be talking with Nagi and two other boys that I did not recognize.

"Alright, let's get to the training room." We all walked over to a pair of double doors and the students flooded the area, it was a rather small gym class. It was just a room filled with different weight-training equipment and Utau headed for the bench press in the room, I followed her with no question.

She placed the ten-pound barbels on the metal bar and laid down, gripping it and then taking it off the hook, lifting it up and down slowly, her breathing was steady.

"Ten pounds? Nice." I complimented and her and she glared at me, I raised my hands in defense and decided to leave her alone, she obviously had no intentions on becoming my friend anytime soon.

"Only ten pounds, Utau? Feeling weak today?" Some kid shouted and I looked over at him, his hair was slightly spiked up and he had emerald eyes, both ears pierced and a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Shut up, Kukai!" Utau shouted back and I saw her arms begin to shake.

"Utau, don't get distracted or else-"

"I know what I'm doing!" She shrieked back at me and let go of the weights, I quickly grabbed them before they landed on her face, her violet eyes were wide and I quickly lifted it away from her, putting it on the floor and I heard some slight applause. I looked around and saw the kids staring in awe, as if I just stopped a train with my hand. But what mostly caught my eye is that Ikuto kid was staring at me, obviously remembering me from this morning and my lips formed a smug smile.

"That was amazing, you just saved Utau!" Yaya ran over to me, sparkled in her eyes.

"It wasn't that big of a deal." I chuckled and she grabbed both of my hands in hers, I shot her a confused expression but she just shook her head.

"You were like a hero!" She jumped up, keeping a strong grip on my hands and I was not really sure what was wrong with her.

"I could have caught it." Utau rolled her eyes and it was my turn to glare, the weight could have smashed her head in and I saved her and she just gives me that attitude?

"Well I guess I could be considered a hero." I reconsidered it, saying it to spite Utau, who seemed to see my game and just narrowed her eyes at me.

"You're so cute but so strong, how did you even do that?" Another girl asked from the crowd and they all started shouting questions. It seems as if I would be the main talk of the day. Ikuto just kept staring with a blank expression and I smirked, it seems that I have finally caught his attention.

* * *

The rest of gym was silent, due to the fact that Utau probably despised me now. First day of school and I gained an enemy, how accomplished do I feel? My next class was math, I groaned and debated between skipping or not. Math was my wort subject, why are there letters and numbers together anyway? I'd rather have to write two romances then to attend six months of math class. I stepped into the class on time, everyone was standing up and talking to their friends and I just took a random seat in the back.

"Calm down, I have arrived." The teacher announced as he walked in, all the kids sat down and thankfully, I was not sitting in one of their seats.

"Now, since this assignment is rather long and I need to put in grades and will not have time to help any of you, I will assign partners." She said and all the students groaned.

"Can't we choose?"

"This is so unfair!"

"Just shut up and accept it." I mumbled and looked out the window.

"Amu, since you are the new student, I will partner you up with the best in the class, which is Ikuto." What!? I didn't even notice him in this class! I looked around the class and finally spotted him, he finally looked up at me and his expression hardened at the sight of me. Once everyone received their partners, we all moved around so we could sit beside them and I sat beside him.

"Do you mind not following me to every class I have?" Was his first comment and my eyebrow twitched.

"One, why would I want to follow an ass like you, and two, I have a schedule that I have to follow." I counted the reasons and then shot him a bitter smile at him.

"One, because you find this ass attractive and wouldn't stop gaping at him during literature, and two, switch out." I guess he saw me examining him during that class, but I was not embarrassed at all.

"That must mean that you were staring back at me, or else you would have not known." This shut up him back I smirked, don't mess with the cute and kick ass girl. The worksheet was passed around and I took one look over it, then resting my head in my hand and looking away from him.

"Are you going to help me?"

"Nope, school doesn't concern me." I answered.

"Probably just stupid, all that pink hair dye must have seeped into your brain." He assumed and I gripped my pencil.

"This is my natural hair color, and I wouldn't be talking, smurf." I retorted. This kid was aggravating as hell, who knew his attractive features were just there to cover up personality of his.

"Don't call me a smurf." Was his only reply, he obviously couldn't come up with a better comeback so he just started working on the math. "Oh, and thanks for saving my sister in gym." He whispered and my eyes widened, Utau was his sister? Similar personalities I suppose.

"No problem, it was my job to be her spotter anyway." I brushed it off, what a strange mood swing that was. Maybe his sister was important to him, I smiled gently at the idea of a very protective older brother.

"Don't let it get to your head, I was just thanking you because it's polite." He quickly added.

"So even the smurf has manners?" I teased him and he growled but kept his mouth shut, still writing down numbers. Suddenly, I heard a crank in my head, more sharp squeaking and it felt like the gears were oiled, finally spinning and a wave of inspiration hit over me.

That's it! The idea of the couple hating each other at first is a bit overused, I admit, but I can make it work. I never thought I would choose the jerk as my male protagonist, but it seems as if it would have to do. I kept silent, even though I knew I was still bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, this was my first idea in a while and I somehow couldn't contain my excitement.

I giggled lightly and Ikuto finally noticed, looking over at me, obviously a bit freaked out by my behavior. He decided to stay silent and continued to write, then placing the pencil back down and leaning back in his chair.

"You're done?" I asked, completely stunned at his quick work.

"Yeah, math is easy, or at least I'm not stupid like you." He rolled his eyes and I glanced at the paper, his handwriting was even neat!

"Impressive Tsukiyomi." I said, nodding my head gently in approval.

"How do you know my last name?"

"You wrote it on your paper, do you want to be downgraded to dumb smurf?" I cocked my head to the right.

"And I thought I just got upgraded to Tsukiyomi." He joked.

"I don't believe you are worthy enough for your own name yet." We both laughed a little and then eyes snapped in realization, we were supposed to hate each other. He looked away from me and I nodded, character development was needed before we could continue.

Maybe I am obsessing over this book a little too much, but writing was my life and I wouldn't be where I am without it. Well, without it I would be in Japan, actually trying in school to then go to college and lead a terrible life in some stupid profession that I hated. But with writing, I can sit in California with Sam and have a great life doing what I loved.

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria, wondering where I should even sit. I have made no friends, which I really didn't mind, but I also did not want to sit by myself for another meal.

"Amu!" A girl shout and jumped on me, snaking her hands around my neck and twirling my around.

"Okay, getting dizzy now." I laughed it off once she stopped, clutching at my stomach.

"Are you okay?" Yaya asked.

"Yeah, just not good with spinning." I confessed.

"Well I noticed that you were standing here all alone, would you like to see with Utau, Rima, and I?" She pointed at a table where Utau and the girl now known as Rima were sitting.

"I'm not sure if Utau would really want me sitting there." I chuckled nervously.

"Don't be silly, let's go!" She skipped away and I attempted to walk and then quickly bent down again. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in lightning speed." I reassured her, walking slowly over to the table and Yaya sweat-dropped. We finally made our way there and Utau glared at me.

"Why is she here?" She asked Yaya.

"Be nice for today Utau." Yaya waved her hand lazily and Rima stayed silent, not bothered by my presence.

"Anyway, Ikuto told me that there is going to be a party on Saturday, and Kukai is hosting it." Utau said to everyone and my ears perked up.

"The last one was out of control, how did is parents allow to have another one?" Yaya asked.

"Parents are out-of-town." Rima answered silently, just above a whisper.

"That explains a lot." Yaya giggled. "Then I'll go, Kukai's house is always stocked up with the best treats and desserts." Yaya clapped in excitement.

"I have nothing better to do anyway." Utau said, a light tint of pink covering her cheeks. Maybe she had a crush on Kukai, but he was awfully rude to her in gym, nearly killed her in fact. I know there is slight teasing, but that was a bit overboard, right?

"Earth to Amu." Yaya waved her hand in front of me and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Do you want to come to the party, you can make some friends and Kukai's house is huge, almost like a mansion!" Yaya stuck out her hands to try to show me the size.

"I'm not-"

"Do you have something better to do on Saturday night Hinamori?" Utau sneered.

"You know what? I would love to attend, thanks for the invitation." I thanked Yaya and narrowed my eyes at Utau. "Hope to see you there, Hoshina."

"How ecstatic I would be to see you." She matched my tone, we were both equally sarcastic, an electricity forming between us.

* * *

I plopped down on my couch, emotionally exhausted from this entire day. Was school really this troubling when I was younger? Or is like when you don't work out in a while and then do, your muscles are sore and then grow used to it?

My comparisons are weird as hell.

But from all the events today, success came out of it. The gears in my mind are finally fully functioning and I'm ready to write! I fist-pumped and hopped around my room in celebration and decided, it was time to get down to business. I took out my phone and dialed a number, hearing the ringing.

"Yes, hello? Ah yes, can I have a large cheese delivered with some garlic bread? Yes, here is the address." I told them the address. "Thank you." I chirped into the phone and hung up, now that the official business is taken care off, it's time to get down to writing.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Now I'm going to work on my other story so it might take me a while to update this one but hopefully this one being updated twice in a row will satisfy!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 4 : A Fox's And Turtle's Game

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I leaned back in my swivel chair, stretching my arms over my head and groaning slightly, smacking my lips and I looked around, was it already morning? I looked at my laptop and saw that 'h' was typed in repeatedly on the writing program and my eyes widened, I quickly got up and ran into the bathroom, seeing the imprints of the keyboard keys on my forehead.

I fell asleep while writing, dammit! I walked back into my room and saw my glasses on the floor, I picked them up and folded them, placing them in the case and sighing. I only used the glasses for writing, and other than that, my vision was perfectly fine on most days. My phone buzzed and I looked at it.

**Did you at least finish the first chapter?**  
**-Sara**

I looked at the computer and deleted all the letters, finally seeing the work I created. I smiled in satisfaction, I did finish the first chapter before falling asleep. Allison was the main character's name, it was about her visiting Japan because she wanted to accomplish her dream of becoming a writer, though she needed some inspiration. Then comes in Ren, who she decided that wall be the male protagonist.

Sounds somewhat familiar, doesn't it?

**Yep, let me email you the draft.**  
**-Amu**

I messaged her back and opened my email, sending it to her and waiting for a reply. I looked over at the clock, I had an hour to get ready for school. There was an empty pizza box on the floor and some sauce on the floor, I was truly a slob.

**Perfect! Just like twenty more to go!**  
**-Sara**

I smiled and got up, taking the sponge out of the kitchen and wiping up the mess I made and throwing out the pizza box. I was exhausted, I am not sure when I fell asleep last night but I do know that it was pretty late, and I did not feel like attending school.

There was suddenly a knock at the door and walked over to it, opening it to see Yaya standing there.

"Amu, you look horrible!" She commented, her expression showing her disgust.

"Thanks?" I raised a brow.

"Did you just wake up, you have to get ready for school!" Yaya quickly ran in without invitation and I shut the door behind her, too tired to really care.

"How do you know my address?" I rubbed my eyes.

"My best friend is the daughter of the principal, I can get a student's personal information in a snap." She snapped her fingers to show how fast she could get information apparently.

"You mean the blonde who hates me for no reason?" Yaya was roaming around my apartment, as if she was searching for something but I decided not to ask.

"Utau does not hate you, she was just a bit embarrassed out there, and not really good with emotions." Yaya explained.

"What a common story that friends use to defend each other." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious!" She finally turned to look at me and my eyes widened a bit. "Utau always tries her best to impress...someone, and to be shown up by someone was a bit embarrassing."

"You mean that Kukai kid that nearly killed her?"

"How did you know, who told you?" She instantly questioned me.

"It is so obvious, I am surprised the entire school does not know." I can usually read people like a book, I pay close attention to details and can tell if something is the slightest bit off.

"It is not, you are exaggerating." Yaya walked into the hall and I followed her. I noticed her walk towards my room and I quickly sped in front of her, quickly shutting the laptop before she walked in. "What was that, are you hiding something?"

"I'm an open book, as me anything." I matched her intense gaze.

"Open the laptop." She asked and I did as she said, she walked over to it and sighed. "Of course I need the password, you wouldn't open it that easily."

"Only a question a day, come back next time." I shut it once again and Yaya frowned, but quickly getting over it and walking to my closet.

"So you're going to Kukai's party?"

"I have nothing better to do." I shrugged, sitting down on my bed.

"Maybe you could make some friends." She chirped and I scoffed.

"Like I would want to talk with a bunch of drunk teens that are probably grinding on each other or getting physical in bed upstairs." Yaya blushed at my language.

"Not everyone does that at parties." She defended.

"Most, because I know sure as hell I won't. I might be a bit tipsy though." I smirked. While in America, I have had multiple drinks with Sara before, it was against the law, but it was just some drinks in her apartment when we celebrated the release of a new book. The first time was a complete wreck, the vodka left a burning sensation in the back of my throat but it was a desirable feeling, making me drink even more, making me completely drunk, not remembering anything besides a few details of the night. From there, I became gradually used to alcohol, only becoming tipsy from a couple of drinks.

"You drink?" She asked.

"Sometimes, I do know that there will be alcohol at the party. It is either intended or spiked into the punch bowl." I said.

"You have an interesting personality Amu."

"Compliment or insult?" I asked.

"A bit of both." She grinned and a smirk grew on my lips.

"How flattering."

* * *

Yaya drove me to school today and even picked out my outfit for me, a black skater skirt with a long-sleeved red velvet shirt and a pair of combat boots, a red bow to keep my bangs on the back of my head.

"America has such nice clothes." Yaya kept looking over my outfit as we walked into school.

"You can always borrow my clothes, I don't really mind." I said and her eyes had a sparkle in them and she wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly.

"You're the bestest friend I could ever have!"She exclaimed and my eyes widened in realization, I told myself I wouldn't make friend but here's Yaya, walking herself into my life but it didn't really bother me as much. "Wait, we forgot something." She pulled away and started digging through her bag and pulled out a lipstick tube.

"I'm not really a fan of make-" It was too late, she was already smearing it all over my lips and I tried to pull away but she kept going at it.

"Look, it's that idiot from math class!"

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

"Can you just shut up about it already?" I tried to walk away from him but he kept up with me.

"That was so awesome though, did you see the kick he made? Did you even watch the soccer game like I told you to?" Kukai pouted and I shook my head.

"Soccer does not interest me, so of course I did not watch it." I admitted with a smirk.

"That hurts so much Ikuto." He pretended to cry and Kairi hit him on the head with his book.

"You are disturbing my study time, shut up." Kairi opened the book and read it silently, Kukai grumbled something and I laughed.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." I turned to walk and saw pink hair, knowing it was that girl from math class. Yaya was putting something on her face and she was struggling to get away, I walked over to the two of them.

"Look, it's that idiot from math class." I greeted her and she whipped her head around to face me, I covered my hand over my mouth at the sight of her. I know what you're expecting, for me to call her beautiful with her hair tied back and the lipstick making her lips more vibrant.

But no, the lipstick was sloppily put on and smudged all over her face, reaching out to her cheek. Obviously Yaya is not great with makeup, but this was just past the line of horrible. I pulled out my phone and opened up my camera, taking a picture of her face and then hiding the phone back in my pocket. I toppled over while laughing loudly and Amu just sighed while Yaya stood there, obviously afraid at what her reaction would be.

"Yaya, give me your makeup mirror." Amu stuck her hand out and Yaya placed a thin, black box in her hand, Amu opened it and observed herself in the mirror, Kukai just stood there, trying not laugh as hard as I was, Kairi not giving a second glance at the situation. Amu took some tissues out of her bag with a water bottle, wetting the napkins and cleaning up her face.

"Fun game you set up for yourself ,smurf, but I'll tell you this, I am a professional." She wiped her cheek one last time and shut the mirror, throwing the tissue at my face.

"Really? I'm pretty sure nothing can beat this photo." I laughed.

"Keep it so you can feel good about yourself after I do my damage." She walked away with that and Yaya quickly followed behind.

"Ikuto, she seems a bit intimidating, are you sure this is a game you want to play? I mean, it looks worse than monopoly!" Kukai helped me up and I brushed myself off.

"I doubt she is capable of doing something that will actually embarrass me." I rolled my eyes and I heard Kairi's book slam.

"I wouldn't be so sure, she is quite different from any girl in this school. Some other girl would demand the photo to be deleted, but she allowed you to keep it and said nothing about you not being allowed to post it." Kairi pointed out and I smirked.

"You're right Kairi, let me get on that."

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"Ikuto can use that photo against you, why didn't you take the phone and delete it?" Yaya struggled to keep up with my pace.

"When I get an embarrassing photo or piece of information about him, I am sure as hell not making any guarantees that no one will see or hear about it." I answered her calmly.

"That's a sly smirk on your lips, it's a bit scary." Yaya seemed to shrink as she kept jogging to keep up.

"You are offering compliments that I do not deserve." I told her and she giggled lightly, still scared. We walked into the class and everyone went silent, some of them were snickering and I looked over at Yaya, who didn't have a clue as well.

"Hey Hinamori, seen the photo Ikuto posted?" Some kid asked and Yaya's phone was immediately out, scrolling through her social media site. Her eyes widened at the screen and I stole it out of her hand and looked over it. Of course, it was the photo Ikuto took of me, captioned

**I woke up like this ;)**

I gritted my teeth and handed her the phone back calmly.

"What site was that?" I asked silently.

"Instagram, and it already has eighty-one likes." Yaya observed and I grinned.

"He must think he is so funny, that smug smirk taking place on that somewhat attractive face of his. He cranked the difficulty of this game to hardcore, and I can handle that." I flipped my hair over my shoulder and sat down in my seat, exactly when Ikuto walked in with Nagi beside him.

"Nice photo, Ikuto!" A kid shouted and the smurf's eyes met mine, the smugness was shown clearly, even just through his eyes. Nagi seemed confused and Ikuto showed him the photo, Nagi scolded him and walked over to me.

"I apologize for his behavior." Nagi said as soon as he sat down.

"It is fine, I will soon have to apologize as well." I glared at asshole at the front of class, his back was turned to me but I knew that he could tell that my gaze was on him.

"I wouldn't mess with him, Ikuto sometimes takes games too far." Nagi warned me.

"Trust me, it wouldn't be as fun if he didn't." I leaned back in my seat and kicked my feet up. It seems like writing this story would be far more entertaining than I thought.

* * *

"Alright class, today we will just do four laps around and take a break." The gym teacher blew his whistle while I pulled my hair into a pony-tail. I bought my clothes while walking home from school yesterday, a normal white shirt and black basketball shorts.

"I hate running laps." Yaya whined and clung to a tree beside the track, where everyone was stretching before the laps.

"It's not that bad, just pace yourself and keep your breathing steady." I leaned down and touched my toes, still staring at her.

"You make it seem easier than it actually is!" She exclaimed, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Including I just ate!"

"Maybe if you didn't sneak sweets in literature, you wouldn't be having that problem." I stretched my arm over my head, it turns out that Yaya had first period with me as well, I just didn't notice yesterday.

"Hinamori, come over here." The teacher called and I walked over.

"Yes, coach?"

"Since you're still new here, I can make it two laps and let you go." He said and I heard some chuckling come from behind him. I tilt my head slightly to see smurf-head over there with Kukai, Nagi, and that other kid who managed to sneak a book out in gym.

"She can't even handle four laps." Smurf said to Kukai, saying it loud enough for me to hear on purpose.

"No, it's fine, I can handle it." I reassured him and the coach smiled at him.

"I'll take her two laps!" Yaya shouted.

"So that means you'll do six?" The coach replied.

"You know that's not what I meant!" Yaya cried and I giggled.

"Get on the track kids." Everyone crowded on the track and assumed their running positions, the whistle was blown and the kids dashed while I just jogged, Yaya beside me.

"Utau and Rima always go so quickly, I'm happy you go slowly." Yaya beamed.

"Like I said, pace yourself." We continued around the track when Kukai and Utau passed, making my hair blow forward as they passed. Rima ran past us after that and then came Smurf.

"On my second lap, how about you, turtle?" He called and I ignored him, raising my nose like a snooty person would.

"I do not associate with swine in clothing." I said and Yaya snickered. More and more runners slowed down while Yaya and I continued on our job, never slowing down but not going any faster as well. We passed Ikuto, Kukai and Utau, and Rima and passed the coach the fourth time.

"First two girls, you somehow managed to get Yaya to run even." He complimented and Yaya blushed. "Go rest up." We walked over to the tree and sat down, Yaya panted heavily while mine was more silent. It seems as if all of those hours I spent on a treadmill were for a good cause.

To show off to everyone, including smurf. Speaking of him, he passed by.

"No more laps for me, sleeping fox!" I shouted and he glared at me. I was referring to the old story about the fox who underestimated a turtle in a race, and decided to sleep during it. The fox did not wake up in time and the turtle won, proving that slow and steady did win the race.

"Is that the end of the game?" Yaya asked.

"Of course not, I have to really dig up some dirt to get him back for that." I had to punish him for attempting to embarrass me.

* * *

"You did well in gym today." Rima silently said.

"Thanks, it was all because of Amu!" Yaya wrapped her arm around my neck and Utau sucked her teeth.

"Kukai and I got a tie again, I have to beat him at something." Utau slammed her fist on the wooden table in determination and Yaya flinched while Rima ate her pizza.

"How about a drinking contest?" I mumbled and her head turned to me.

"What?" She asked and I looked at her.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." I laughed but her expression was blank.

"That's it, I could beat him in a drinking competition at the party!" Utau exclaimed.

"That's not really something you should be shouting in an education facility filled with adults." I looked around cautiously.

"That is very immature." Rima commented.

"Rima is right, you know how Kukai is with alcohol." Yaya said, Utau's lips formed a thin line.

"I promise I won't let it spiral out of control." She promised and I shook my head, I just had to open my big mouth. Well this will be an interesting party.

**I know I promised to update my other story but I have no idea where the plot is going with that one! It might be a while until I update that one so I apologize if you were looking forward to it!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Up For Round Two?

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I placed my glasses on, including my soft socks that I wore when I wrote. Sitting myself in front of my desk, I cracked my knuckles and began to type away.

_Allison's P.O.V:_

_"Stop it! I hate lipstick!" I shouted at my friend, who would not stop trying to put the vibrant color on my lips. With all of my struggling, I am sure that it was all over my face at this point._

_"Look, it's that stupid girl from math class!" I heard someone shout and turned around, seeing bright red hair and my expression hardened, it was Ren. His hand shot to his mouth and his other hand pulled out his phone, I heard the snap of the camera and fell to the floor, laughing as loudly as possible._

_**(I changed the male protagonist's name in the story to Ren, because I forgot that the story is supposed to be in Japan, and Brian is not really a Japanese name, hehe)**_

_"Aiko, let me see your hand mirror." I demanded and Aiko trembled as she pulled it out of her bag and handed it to me. I looked over at myself with a blank expression, the makeup was smudged all over my face and I simply sighed, handing the mirror back to Aiko._

_"What a nice game you set up for yourself, devil, but I will warn you, I am a professional."_

I heard a knock at my door and sighed, placing my glasses on my desk. I got up and walked to the door, seeing Yaya standing there there.

"Why are you not ready for the party?" Yaya asked, her hands on her hips.

"What party?" I raised a brow at her.

"Kukai's party, it's Saturday!" Yaya reminded me. My mind was very bad at remembering things, even if it was talked about the day before.

"Right." I dragged out the word and she pouted.

"Amu!" She whined.

"I'm getting ready, don't get your panties in a twist." I waved my hand lazily at her.

"This is no time to be casual. This is the first high school party that you will attend here, you need a good first impression!" Yaya exclaimed.

"I think that photo that Smurf posted was the first impression." I rolled my eyes and her eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Smurf? Who is that?" She asked.

"My little nickname for Tsukiyomi." I told her and she smirked.

"You two are already giving each other pet names?"

"Refer to it as a name that I hope will bring him down, and he is not worthy enough for me to use his name." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"It's upsetting that your face shows no sign that you're lying." She pursed her lips.

"It's not like I have some secret crush on him, he's annoying and aggravating."

"You seem to have fun when you're teasing him." Yaya pointed out.

"It's not teasing, it's insulting, and who doesn't love to insult people?" I grinned and she sweat-dropped.

"Anyway, let's pick out an outfit for you." She decided to drop the topic and made her way to my room, I followed behind her and she started going through my clothes. She pulled out the pastel pink, tent-style dress that I had that reached to my knees.

"A dress to a party?" I raised a brow and she walked over to my dresser, finding the shelf where I keep all of my leggings and took out my black ones.

"I could braid your hair and make you all cute!" Yaya clapped her hands in delight while jumping up and down. I took the clothes and Yaya looked away while I changed, then she sat me down on my swivel chair and began to braid it.

"So, do you like anyone?" I decided to make some conversation.

"No, not really. I like to make friends, but I have never thought of a relationship." She confessed and I nodded.

"Speaking of friends, why aren't you helping Utau or Rima get ready?"

"I knew you were going to be alone and wanted to help you." She said in a silent tone, an image of Sam popped into my mind and I bit my bottom lip. It sounds like something he would say to me, to make sure I never felt lonely, especially during that month. "I consider you a friend, I hope you realize that. Sure I have Utau and Rima, but Utau can be so mean and Rima is so quiet, it's hard to feel like their friends sometimes." I have never heard her speak with such a melancholy undertone, I might have only known her for a week, but it still scares me.

"Not all friends can be perfect, there will always be a factor that pisses you off about them." I pointed out and she nodded.

"But fortunately, I have not found that factor about you yet, so let's continue to spend all of this time together before I do." She smiled and I chuckled.

"You'll find nothing, I am perfect in every way." I pointed my nose up and she laughed.

"There, but one last touch." Yaya turned the chair so I would face here, she pulled out one of the red ribbons that she had in her hair and tied the end of the braid with it, making a neat bow. "It may not match, but it shows our friendship."

"Thank you." I stood up and walked into the bathroom, looking over myself. It was a fishtail braid, hanging over my left shoulder with the ribbon making it seem so much better than it would be without it. "It's perfect."

"Now I'm going to take you up on that offer and borrow your clothes!" She shouted from my room and shook my head, chuckling lightly.

* * *

"Now, who will be our designated driver?" Yaya asked.

"I'll just drink two beers, I'll do it." I offered and her eyes widened.

"If you're going to drive, you can't drink at all." She shook her head disapprovingly.

"Worried that I'll crash your pretty car?" I kicked my feet up onto her dashboard and she cringed, her ponytail even seemed to hop up slightly at the sight. Since she gave me on of her ribbons, she made herself a side ponytail.

"Not at all." She said through gritted teeth and I laughed, putting my feet down. "Fine, I will trust you with my baby." She rubbed her steering wheel lovingly.

"Lonely much?" I rolled my eyes.

"Just get out." She groaned and I laughed, stepping out of the car. Kukai's house was rather huge, but not the largest. I've been to many parties before, or just visiting a publisher to go over some work.

"Stop gaping and let's get in before all the desserts are taken." Yaya took my hand and dragged me in, the pounding music made the windows shake slightly and my headache was already forming. Red cups were scattered all over the floor, typical, and teenagers were either getting drinks, dancing, or making out in some corner.

If you looked up the definition of a high school party, you would see a picture of this scene in the dictionary.

"Yaya, Amu, glad you made it!" Kukai walked up to us, holding a red cup and I looked at him questionably, did he already have that drinking competition or could he not handle that one cup? His eyes seemed glossy and cheeks reddened, beads of sweat dripping down his cheek.

"I wouldn't miss it, is all the candy gone yet?" Yaya asked, Kukai laughed.

"Of course not, just go into the kitchen." Kukai pointed with his cup and Yaya dashed towards it, she seemed to be too infatuated to even spare a second glance at her friend's condition.

"So, did Utau challenge you yet?" I asked.

"What?" He seemed utterly confused.

"Nothing, but I would recommend some coffee for now." I patted his shoulder and walked off, going into the kitchen myself. I saw multiple beer bottles on the kitchen island and one full one, not opened yet. Finding it more safe than a random red cup filled with a drink, I took it and popped off the cap with the edge of the counter. I downed half of it and felt that sensation in the back of my throat, more enjoyable than my first time, that's for sure. I shook the bottle while glancing around the kitchen, other than a guy trying to make a move on a girl who was clearly not interested, no one else was here.

Yaya was going to get sweets here, where was she? Worry filled my head and I took another sip of the beer, walking out and back into the living room. Just as I suspected, a bunch of girls grinding up on guys and I decided to steer clear of that area, knowing Yaya would not participate in such actions. I noticed that there was a back door and walked outside, many kids were out here was well. It was a large yard with a pool in the middle, a bunch of kids swimming in their clothes or some girls were just in their undergarments.

I saw Yaya there, a boy with green hair and glasses standing in front of her. I walked over to them and saw that Yaya seemed upset with the boy.

"You said you had candy, you lied to me!" Yaya exclaimed.

"I apologized, but I was dared to do something." The boy shrugged and Yaya blinked twice, a bunch of guys grabbed her arms and legs and began to drag her to the pool.

"Guys! Quit it!" Yaya was laughing while screaming, showing that she was having fun. They tossed her into the pool and everyone cheered and her head popped up, she was laughing wildly.

"Amu, is it?" He approached me and I nodded, taking another sip of my beer. "Kairi, nice to meet you." He greeted me.

"Same." I nodded my head, looking down at my sneakers awkwardly.

"She's new? You know what that means!" A kid exclaimed and they all charged at me, picking me up, causing me to drop my beer.

"I was drinking that, assholes!" I shouted, they all carried me to the pool and threw me in, everything seemed to move slowly as I crashed into the water, they seemed to forget one very important fact.

I can't swim.

I coughed, bubbles floating up to the surface and I started flailing my arms around, my butt finally touched the ground and I started to panic. Everything started to get blurry until someone's arm linked with mine, pulling me up to the surface. I was dragged out of the pool and set down on the stone tile, I coughed up water when someone pushed my stomach with their fist.

"Amu, you're alright!" Yaya wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly, everyone crowded around us and my eyes widened.

"You saved me?" I whispered into her ear.

"Of course, I was worried when you didn't come up, so, so, so-"She chocked out, I pulled her away to look at her face. Tears dripped down her cheeks, her eyes were red and she kept sniffling, stopping the snot from coming down as well. I brought her back to me, wrapping my arms around her and embracing her tightly. No one would have done that for, maybe Sam but I never knew anyone who would save me from drowning and even cry from the worry that I died.

Yaya helped me up but clung to my arm, shivering from the water and I patted her head.

"Sorry, we didn't know you couldn't swim." The boy handed us towels and I wrapped one around Yaya.

"I'm fine, I'm not one to get angry about these kinds of things." Hell yeah I was that type of person, but I decided to keep my composure for Yaya's sake.

"Kukai has some rooms upstairs, we could stay there for now." Yaya suggested.

"You can go and have fun, I'll be fine." I reassured her and she smiled. I was happy that she could easily bounce back, I wouldn't want to spoil the fun for her. I decided to take up that offer for the rooms upstairs, but first get another beer since they spilled mine.

Once I got my beer, I found the stairs and ran upstairs, looking at all the doors in the hall and tried to decide which one wouldn't be occupied by horny teens.

"Amu, is that you?" Kukai stumbled up the stairs and I looked over at him.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I saw what happened at the pool, I wanted to make sure you were okay." He asked.

"I don't get scared over that sort of stuff, more pissed off." I shrugged and he laughed.

"Wow, you're so funny, and pretty strong, like when you saved Utau."

"It was truly nothing, just didn't feel like seeing brains all over the room." He came closer and I examined him carefully.

"And you're attractive as well, all the qualities I want in a girl." He pressed me against the wall, both arms on either side of my head.

"You're a little too close there." I looked over him cautiously but he make no moves of retreat, just brought his face a bit closer, it reeked of alcohol and some sort of snack.

"I think we're just right." He whispered into my ear.

"Kukai, did you have the drinking contest with Utau?"

"Yep." He slurred, no wonder. "Now let's stop talking, alright?" He bit my ear and my eye twitched in annoyance.

"People like you disgust me." I placed my hands on his shoulder and brought my knee up, he groaned in pain and I smirked. "Don't ever touch me again, you drunk pervert!" I found myself repeatedly kneeing him in the stomach, my anger getting the best of me. He finally pulled away and punched me in the face, I felt hot liquid drip out of my nose and I growled.

"Fuck you!" I screeched, kicking his crotch, he fell to the floor and I was about to serve my final kick until someone grabbed my arms from the back. "Not now Yaya!" I shouted, trying to pull away but they kept my in place.

"Going a bit too far, don't you think?" The voice whispered into my ear and I quickly looked over my shoulder, seeing Smurf there.

"Let me go, and let me give that bastard what he deserves." I attempted to pull away again but I was no match against his iron grip. Smurf pulled me away and I just kept kicking. "I swear to god, I will press charges against all of you for rape!" I shouted and he opened one of the doors, shoving me in and closing it behind him.

"You beat the shit out of him." He glared at me.

"Did you expect me to just sit there and play damsel in distress, and possible get raped?" I snapped.

"You could have just pushed him off, he's so drunk that he can't even stand on his two feet." He raked his hair with his hands.

"He's lucky that you showed up or else he would be dead, and I'd happily serve the time." I growled.

"You're pretty aggressive, now calm down, you're injured too." He reminded me.

"What were you even doing here?" I asked.

"I knew he was drunk and Kukai never handles his alcohol well, I knew he would do something extreme."

"You probably knew that Utau was going to challenge him to a drinking contest, and you let it happen, what type of friend are you?" My blood was boiling, I have never been so pissed off in my life.

"He was already drunk and he would make a scene if I tried to stop him, Utau was also drunk and couldn't keep her mouth shut." He explained.

"You all are terrible people, besides Yaya." I fumed and sat on the bed in the room, making sure I couldn't see him.

"Do you ever get scared?"

"What?" I looked at him.

"You nearly drowned and kept calm, you just got raped and you didn't seem afraid at all." He pointed out.

"I'm not scared of shit like that." I shrugged.

"What are you scared of then?" He asked.

"None of your business." I replied simply and I heard him groan.

"Listen, I'm just trying to be nice."

"You're just upset because you couldn't save me, and probably use that to your advantage and rape me." I smiled wickedly at him.

"Stop drawing conclusions like that!" He shouted and I flinched slightly, not expecting that reaction. "It's not funny, it's not the first time he tried something like this." I stayed silent, the anger was dying down but still remained.

"Kukai always drank and could never control himself, there was another girl but luckily I was there just in time to save her before he could do something. I'm the only one who knows, besides you now." He told me and I stared down at the hands on my lap.

"Why do you bother being friends with him then, he is basically a criminal in my book." My voice was silent.

"If I let someone like him loose, who knows what would happen." He chuckled, the dark humor did not make the mood in the room lighter. "Can you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I'm not one to ruin someone's reputation, besides yours anyway." I rolled my eyes and heard him chuckle. We sat in silence, I felt myself grow a bit awkward and turned around, about to say something until I saw him there, he fell asleep. My eyes darted to a black marker that was on the bedside table and I smirked.

Is this really the best time to pull a prank? No not really. Is this the perfect opportunity? Hell yeah it is. I crawled off the bed and took the marker, crouching in front of him and ripping cap off with my mouth. I started to draw a stupid mustache and glasses on him, gently to make sure he didn't wake up.

I cursed at myself when I realized that my phone was soaking wet and broken, damn teenagers. I stood up and opened the door, still seeing Kukai sprawled out on the floor, I searched his pants pocket and found his phone. I felt a bit bad for leaving him in the hall but consider it as payback, for the girl before me as well. I took multiple photos of Ikuto and noticed that Kukai had an instagram account as well, I logged out of his and made my own, uploading the photo.

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

I woke up and groaned, a headache forming and I looked around, not seeing Amu in the room. Beside me was a black marker with the cap missing, I stood up and took my phone out, seeing if anyone called me during my sleep. No calls or messages, but there was a notification.

"HinamoriAmu tagged you in a post?" I mumbled to myself, looking over the photo. It was me with glasses and a mustache drawn on my phone, I gasped lightly, wondering when she got this photo. I quickly ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, seeing the drawing and growled. The caption pissed me off even more.

**Up for round two?**

"Hinamori." I slammed my fist on the bathroom counter. 

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Excuse Me, I Choked On Air

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I woke up in my bed, the comforter was entirely messed up and one of my pillows tossed across the room. The night before was a bit of a blur, but I remember a good part of it.

_"Like get a new phone."_ I thought and sighed silently, throwing the comforters off to see Yaya there, sleeping soundly beside me. That's right, she wanted to sleep over because she didn't feel like going back home. I got up and tip-toed into the kitchen, searching the fridge for milk. I drank it straight from the bottle and placed it back, not really knowing what to do with myself. I wish I could check if Smurf saw the photo, but my phone is damaged. I could be writing right now while everything is fresh in my mind, but Yaya might catch me.

I tapped my foot, looking around without a true purpose. I heard a large groan from the bedroom and quickly walked in, seeing the sunlight from the window angled exactly on Yaya's face.

"How annoying." She mumbled, covering her head with the comforter and I chuckled.

"Get up, it's twelve anyway." I rolled my eyes.

"If I slept in already, I have nothing to lose." She said and I ripped it off and she hissed.

"What are you, a vampire?"

"Perhaps in another life." She shrugged and sat up, rubbing her eyes. **(Haha, get it?)**

"I need to get a new phone today, so I guess you can join me." I said and her eyes lit up, she quickly nodded and I smiled. "Are you hungover?"

"No, I only had one beer." She shook her head.

"I had like half." I grumbled, remembering last night. The phone on the bedside table buzzed and Yaya took it, looking over it.

"Check Amu's post." Yaya read and I raised a brow, she tapped her fingers on the phone and her eyes widened slightly. "When did this happen!?"

"What?" I acted innocently and she showed me the picture, I smirked. "I told him that I am a professional."

"But when did you even have the chance to.." She stopped herself and a knowing smirk formed on her lips. "What happened when you went upstairs, did he follow you?"

"Something like that."

"Are you two going out!?" She got up to her feet on my bed.

"No, I found him passed out in one of the bedrooms when I was going to sit in one. I saw my opportunity and took it." I lied, keeping my promise with him.

"Bummer." She bounced a couple of times when she fell back down.

"Why do you even want us to get together?"

"You two would make a cute couple, I mean you have the same personalities." She said and my eyes widened.

"Are you comparing me to that... thing?" I pretended to be appalled.

"You do not know him like I do. You two both have this unique personality, he may be a bit harsher but-"

"Is that some sort of challenge?" I cut her off and she smiled.

"Shut up." She tossed a pillow at me and I giggled.

"Get dressed, we're going to the mall." I told her.

* * *

"Shopping! Shopping!" She sang as we walked in. "They have the best ice cream store here, they also sell delicious crepes." Her mouth was nearly watering.

"I'll take you up on that offer once I get a new phone." I patted her shoulder and began to walk, just trying to find some phone store. I have lost Yaya in the crowd, so I have no reference or some type of guide. I walked past a clothing store and quickly spotted Utau there, with Smurf beside her. As soon as I spotted him, he noticed me and his expression hardened. I gulped and started to run, I knew he would chase me down as well so did not turn around, just made sure that I could dash through the crowds.

Once I seemed safe, I decided to rest, my breathing was heavy and my heart was pounding, I have never run so quickly in my life. Yeah I could take on some drunk who could barely stand, but he was strong, I could tell by the way he held me in place yesterday.

Something grabbed my hand and I knew I was screwed at that point, so I just allowed him to take me away and little did I know that there was a corner of the mall where no one could witness him possibly kill me. He pushed me against the wall and glared down at me, I glared right back.

"I thought we had a special moment last night but it was just a way to get back at me." He joked and I scoffed.

"Special, you stopped me from beating the shit out of some guy and you consider that special? Besides, I'm just a girl who knows how to play her cards right." I smirked.

"Well this game is over, delete the photo." He demanded.

"Oh come on, you basically shoved that ace up my sleeve, don't tell me you were just bluffing." I raised a brow, feeling awfully entertained.

"Just-"

"I warned you, you accepted the challenge. I suppose I won that round, would you like a second try? What do you have to lose, your reputation? That's already down the toilet."

"You are very cocky for a girl that's pinned against a wall." He pointed out and I laughed.

"You have many weak spots open, I could run now." I informed him and nearly punched him in the stomach until he grabbed my fist, I tried punching his face next but he also grabbed that one. Our faces were now close, we were both panting and my heart was pounding against my chest. I have never had such a quick heartbeat from running, maybe it's because I'm a bit out-of-shape since I have not gone to the gym in a while? He noticed my confusion and smirked.

"Seems you're out of cards."

"Would you like to bet on that?" I brought my foot behind his ankle and quickly pulled it back, he fell on his butt and I sauntered away, my ego was a hot air balloon now and I was going to get away before he could pop it.

* * *

"Thank you so much!" I thanked the employee and walked away, swinging the plastic bag slightly as I walked out and I saw Yaya standing out, holding a strawberry crepe in both hands.

"There you are, I bought you a crepe." She handed it to me and I took it.

"Thanks, I'll pay you back later." I reassured her.

"No it's fine." She waved her hand lazily and bit into the dessert, squealing delight. I took a bite and nodded, these were pretty tasty. "So Amu, I've meant to ask, where are your parents?"

"They didn't appreciate my view on life so I-"

"You killed them!?" She exclaimed and I choked.

"God no, what type of assumption is that? I just moved out." I stared at her and she chuckled nervously.

"What point of view?" She asked.

"I wanted to become a writer, but they found that impractical, that I would never go anywhere with a job like that." I said.

"Have you ever written a book?" She asked.

_"Just two best-selling books in America."_ But obviously I can't toot my horn right now.

"Some poetry, but not a complete book." I lied, not really feeling good about it this time.

"Maybe I can read one of your poems some time." She suggested with a bright smile and I nodded.

"That would be cool." I said and we both ate in silence after that. My book was going well so far, I had enough events to at least fill three chapters but something still felt off about this situation. Maybe if I told someone like Yaya, I would feel a bit better...

No! What am I saying, if I tell her, she'll tell Ikuto. Wait, did I just call him by his name? I am truly going insane, aren't I? Besides, I would hate to see the disappointment on her face if she found out that everything I am doing is for a story. I took my phone out and decided to set it up, Yaya stared at the phone and gasped.

"That's the newest version and one of the hottest phones out, how did you afford it?" She asked.

"My a-" I quickly stopped myself, she looked at me and raised a brow. "My aunt sends me money and she's pretty rich." I quickly caught myself, saying my agent sends me money every month would be a bit suspicious.

"That is so cool! I always wanted some unknown relative that was mysterious and held family secrets." She said. "Ooo, spooky!" She said in a mockingly scary voice and I laughed.

"You're so silly." I commented and ate my crepe, she giggled.

"So this is where you ran off to." I heard someone behind me and cringed, looking over my shoulder to see a figure standing there, I tilted my head up to see a smug grin on his lips.

"You two were talking before?" Yaya questioned.

"I was kidnapped." I rolled my eyes and was about to take another bite until he swiped it out of my hands, finishing it and I scowled at him.

"Compensation for tripping me." He swallowed it.

"Yaya bought me that." I growled.

"Shame." He replied and started to walk away, did he seriously find me just to steal that!?

"What happened?" Yaya asked.

"He asked me to delete the photo and of course, I said no." I told her.

"And you tripped him?"

"Well he pinned me against a wall so-"

"He pinned you against a wall!?" She exclaimed and I used my hand to cover her mouth, we have drawn attention from bystanders and I cursed under my breath.

"Jesus Yaya, keep your voice down before people get the wrong idea." She pushed my hand away.

"You better tell me." Hey eyebrows furrowed in determination.

"That's all that happened, he pinned me and I told him I won't delete the photo, I tripped him so he would let me go and left." I explained it vaguely and she nodded.

"Do you think he likes you?" She quickly added and I choked on air.

"Doubt it." I patted my chest a couple of times. "You need to know a person to like them."

"So why don't you spend some time with him, get to know him?"

"I'm afraid if I spend too much time with an ass, my mood will be shitty." I laughed loudly at my terrible joke and she frowned.

"You're so stubborn, just give him a try." Yaya said and a spark went off in my mind. That's right, I'm supposed to be developing a relationship with him anyway, but it is far more entertaining to just mess around with him.

"I guess I'll try." I rolled my eyes and she beamed.

"Finally, seeing you two argue makes me feel a bit scared." Yaya shivered and I chuckled.

"It should."

* * *

Yaya drove me to school once again and I told Sara my new number while we drove, Yaya kept talking about how I should try to become more nice and make better first impressions.

"I already made my first impression, and my second, and my third." I added them up.

"Then go for a fourth." She smiled brightly. We walked out of the car and into the school, we met up with Utau and Rima and I stayed silent for the most part, knowing about Utau's crush and what happened on Saturday made me feel slightly uncomfortable around her.

"I can't believe he beat me, even at a drinking contest." Utau complained.

"You passed out after the third." Rima retorted.

"I had one before that, so you can't blame me." Utau defended herself.

"It was a stupid idea anyway." Yaya puffed her cheeks.

"I thought I could beat him." Utau stuck her tongue out, Yaya followed and they stood there while Rima just began to do something on her phone. Utau finally put her tongue back in her mouth and looked back at me.

"Ikuto said he saw you at the mall, what did he say to you?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"To delete the photo I took of him." I smirked and she nodded.

"That was a good one, props to you." She smiled and I giggled. It seems as if Utau's first impression didn't describe her at all, Yaya did tell me she was more moody in gym, but still a bit misleading even out of that class.

I looked around the hall and saw Tsukiyomi walking with Nagi, I took a deep breath and decided that this was my chance.

A fourth impression, well what do guys find attractive besides cleavage and exposed thighs? I thought about it for a moment and decided to sway my hips slightly while walking over to him, probably looking like an idiot while doing it.

"Hey." I greeted him, resting my elbow on the wall beside him and trying to pose.

"Are you drunk?" He questioned me and I giggled.

"You and that charming personality." I waved my hand lazily and he seemed dumbfounded, Nagi just tried to hold in his chuckles beside him.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you something." I twirled a pink lock in between my fingers.

"Yeah?"

"Go out with me." I quickly said.

"That sounded like a demand." He raised a brow.

"If that is what turns you on, then sure." I shrugged and Nagi choked.

"No." He answered and I frowned.

"You're missing out on a fun time." I sang.

"What's with the sudden change of heart, I thought you despised me." He spat.

"Despise is such a strong word, more like a strong disliking." I smiled and then quickly shook my head.

_"Wrong! Amu, you're trying to get him to like you!"_

"I mean, I just don't know how to control my emotions?" It turned out as more of a question than a statement.

"My answer is still no, but it was awfully enjoyable to watch you make a fool of yourself trying to persuade me." He patted my head and walked away, I looked over at Yaya and she looked like she had secondhand embarrassment for me. It was far from embarrassing for me, just a bit of a set back. I dug a ditch that was a little too deep, and it will take more than that to get myself out of it.

"Hinamori, if you want to get to Ikuto, you have to do something to interest him." Nagi walked up to me. "He has some female admirers and is tired of just being asked out, do something spontaneous." Nagi's tips were far too vague, where was the line drawn of how spontaneous it should be?

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." I thanked him and walked over to Yaya.

"You are hopeless."

"I don't flirt." I shrugged.

"It's not even flirting, I'm not sure what that even was!" She gripped my shoulders and shook me.

"I'm sorry I just-"

"Hello, please attend a book signing after school in the town library." A boy passed by us and handed me a flier, I looked over it and my eyes dazzled.

"Souko Hayashi!?"

"Who is that?"

"A spectacular author, I adore her books." I hugged the flier. "Let's go after school, I think I even have one of her books in my apartment."

"A book signing, that sounds lame, besides, you have to get Ikuto to like you." She reminded me.

"I am not missing Souko, Smurf can wait." I smiled and walked away, she followed with a groan.

**There will be some Amuto bonding moments in the next chapter, I can assure you of that. Someone told me that Amu's character background needs improvement because her character is one-dimensional, I wanted to reply privately but they were signed in on guest so I guess I'll do it on here. Amu's character is yet to be discovered, you have not seen all of her sides, only her sarcastic and witty side. The story still has a long way to go, and a lot more shall be discovered. Like I said, Amuto bonding moments will show her other sides, her true depth and soon enough, you will even see her passion for writing and what made her get into writing. Sorry for the long paragraph!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	7. Chapter 7 : A Silent Type?

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"May I ask what you are wearing?" Yaya looked over my outfit.

"You may not." I waddled away from her and she followed. I was wearing a trench coat with a beanie and a pair of sunglasses, Yaya sweat-dropped.

"Are you playing secret spy without me or something?"

"That is classified information, I would have to kill you right after I told you." There was a reason I was wearing all of this, not just because I love sweating puddles because it was a hot spring day. Sara told me that sales were down in Japan, not that absolutely no one bought my books. I was going to an event with people who were obviously fans of fine literature, and they may have came across my books somehow.

Bottom line is, I am not risking any chances. We were standing in front of the library and I giggled while hugging my book tightly, not able to contain my excitement. I walked in and Yaya yawned loudly.

"We only walked in, how are you already bored?" I whispered.

"Libraries just give off that ambiance." She looked around with a tired expression and I sighed. I saw the line of people and mentally groaned, there were so many! I was surprised so many people even showed up, I didn't really expect my generation to actually go to a book-signing.

"Yaya, I'm going to look at some books, tell me when the line gets shorter." I told her and patted the book against my thighs, walking of to the shelves of books. I figured I shouldn't even bother to ask for her to come with me, knowing that should would probably fall asleep just looking at a cover of one.

I walked into the teenage romance section and skimmed through some titles. I enjoyed reading romances, even though I knew that some of the sweet stories would never happen in real life. I flipped through the pages of one and felt someone's presence beside me, I guess they just walked in to look through books as well. I decided to sneak a glance and saw a blue shirt with some loose jeans and sneakers, the outfit seemed familiar but I ignored it.

"So you're probably here to see Souko, right?" He asked and my eyes widened, was he really trying to make conversation?

"Yep." I answered in a silent tone.

"Wait a minute, Hinamori?" The man asked and I looked up, seeing Smurf's face.

"Oh great, now the wonderful library is tainted." I spat and continued to read my book.

"Wow, just this morning you were confessing your love to me and now you hate me again. Tell me, do you have a twin that you switch with?"

"Do you have a twin that you switch with?" I mocked his voice and he laughed, he continued to look through the books.

"Love is overrated anyway?" He pulled out a book and my eyes were wider than possible, one glance told me that he was holding my book that I wrote. I quickly grabbed it and hid it in my trench coat.

"Hey, that one seemed interesting." He stared at me in complete confusion.

"I am sure the author is flattered," I sure as hell am.

"Give it back." He commanded.

"No." He shot his hand and I quickly dodged, dropping to the floor and curling into a ball, making sure he wouldn't get it.

"You're acting like I just found your diary." He scoffed.

_"Something like that."_ I thought.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I tried to change the topic.

"Forced here by my father, he always drags me to these things because of her." He groaned and used his hand as a comb as it ran through his hair.

_"Like hell I'm going to listen to you anyway!"_ Those words from the first day rang in my head and I looked up at him, his expression was hard and his eyes told me that he was deep in thought, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. It seems as if the very mention of his father pissed me off.

"Her?" Was the only question that seemed important at the moment.

"Souko, I'll let you in on a little secret, her last name is not Hayashi." He had a devilish smirk and I examined him even more. I stood up and brushed myself off, it felt a bit awkward with two books in my trench coat but I managed to make myself look normal.

"Tsukiyomi, I am going to stop you before you tell me something you do not want me to know. I know people act on their feelings and things tend to slip out." I told him, his eyes were completely dark now.

"What, you don't want some information on me to spread around the school for that stupid competition?" He spat.

"I work to my advantage, but I am not willing to let anyone get truly hurt." I narrowed my eyes at him and then turned around, feeling my stomach bend a little. Those midnight-blue eyes seemed beyond the point of cruel now, making me slightly scared. Sure, I have dealt with a person towering over me before, but I have never sensed a true threat. Kukai's eyes were filled with lust and stupidity, acting on hormones and alcohol, but Ikuto had a true purpose to take out his anger on me.

"I thought you weren't scared of these types of things." He whispered.

"How do you know I'm scared?"

"Your knees are shaking slightly." He pointed out and I looked down, noticing that as well.

"My fear is something simple but can also be explained to something so complex." I avoided his gaze, but I felt it on the back of my head. "Since you gave me a piece of information, I will give you some as well, a fair exchange." I finally turned around, knowing I would have to face him to tell him.

"I'm afraid vagueness, not being to see clearly, not knowing what is ahead of me. Some people say that ignorance is bliss, but I disagree." I shook my head. "You were so upset and angry that I didn't know what your next action would be, and without that information, I wouldn't know how to handle it." I explained, he stared at me with a blank expression.

"I see." He finally said.

"Don't get me wrong, this doesn't change anything between us. I still dislike you and I'm pretty sure you still dislike me, but now we both know something about one another." I walked away and released a breath I didn't know I was holding. For someone who is known as the silent type, he was about to spill so much information to a stranger.

Maybe there's no such thing as a silent type, maybe they just never have someone to speak to.

I walked back to Yaya after Tsukiyomi left the teenage romance section so I could place my book back, only to find her asleep on one of the tables.

"Yaya, you were supposed to tell me when the line died down." I shook her and she groaned.

"I was bored and tired." That was it, that was her entire excuse.

"The poor thing." I scoffed, looking back to see only person in line. This is my chance to get that autograph. I quickly shuffled over there and the person thanked Souko and walked off, I approached the table with a large grin. Let me tell you, her photos serve no justice. Her blonde hair was long and reached her waist, or at least from what I could tell, she was sitting down. She had violet eyes that resembled someone else's but I couldn't really tell now.

"Hello." She said with a smile and I handed her my book.

"Big fan." I cleared my throat, readjusting my sunglasses and she peered her eyes at me.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"Probably not, people say that I have that face that reminds them of other people." I looked away, blushing slightly. Could it be possible that she has read one of my books before? My stomach jumped at the thought, for my idol to read my books, the idea made me swoon slightly.

"I don't think so, I know Hinamori Amu when I see her." She rested her head in her hand and I took off my sunglasses.

"How did you know?" I questioned her.

"I don't know anyone else with natural pink hair." She pointed out one of the locks that escaped my hat and I quickly tucked it back in.

"So, you read my books?" I asked giddily and she nodded.

"You were the youngest author in America, some people said that they thought of turning your first romance into a movie, why didn't that happen?"

"Movies always take away so many details from the original, it just doesn't feel right." My nose wrinkled in distaste and she giggled.

"What are you doing back in Japan?"

"Inspiration, I need to write another romance in six months." I told her.

"I wish you luck then." She signed the inside of the book and handed it back to me, at that moment, a man came into the room.

"Souko, this event is over, you may go home." He bowed.

"Thank you, I hope we may speak again." She stood up and walked away, I was right, her hair was to her waist. I stared at the book and started to jump around, giggling uncontrollably.

"She reads my books!" I whisper-yelled to myself and fell to the floor, my legs under my body. To even waste her time on my books, scratch that, to even pick one up is an honor.

"Amu, why are you on the floor?" Yaya approached me, yawning.

"I got her signature." I squealed, showing off my now, prized possession.

"Nerd." She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Jerk!" I shouted and heard a hush from one of the people reading silently.

* * *

I curled up on the couch, my glasses on my face and a blanket covering my body. I decided to read her book once again, this day putting me back in the mood. All of her stories were basically about romance and fantasy, every thing was so interesting to read, from the plot to the character development.

There was a knock at the door and I sighed, maybe if I ignore them, they'll go away. Another knock, I groaned and got up, stomping over to the door and opening it, Tsukiyomi stood there with a bag in his hand.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." He quickly stuck the bag out and my eyes widened in surprise.

"For me? How flattering, but I'm afraid I can't accept."

"What?"

"You gave me a piece of information and I told you something-"

"Forget about your pride for one damn second and take it, you know how hard it was for me to come all the way over here with this bag?" He said and I smirked.

"Your offer is seems nice and your words are convincing, so I will happily accept it now." I took the bag and was about to shut the door until he blocked it with his foot. "What now?"

"I also wanted to thank you for stopping me before I said something stupid as well." He scratched the back of his head nervously and I raised a brow.

"It's just that damn human heart, I'm supposed to act like a soulless asshole and it just acts up sometimes." I joked, trying to lighten the mood for his sake and he chuckled.

"I never know how you're going to react to things."

"I'm a surprise, you can never be sure of what to expect." I smiled gently and he waved goodbye, walking away and I closed the door. I should have asked how he got my address but then again, I could just ask Yaya again and I would get a similar answer. I wonder if this is some sort of peace-offering, for everything that we have done to each other. I glanced in the bag and took out the gift, which was a bunch of strawberries.

"What?" I rummaged through all of them to try to find something else, but there were only strawberries. What is this bullshit? I'm not really sure what I was expecting, but this was far from whatever might have been in mind. I took one in my hand and bit into it, extremely sweet. I was never one for sweets, more for salty or sour, but this were surprisingly delicious.

* * *

"I did not get a wink of sleep last night." I stretched my arms out and Yaya sighed.

"Did you spend all night reading that book?" She asked.

"Not a second wasted." I smiled.

"How are you going to focus on lessons if you're tired?"

"I don't pay attention anyway." I waved my hand lazily and she chuckled.

"Anyway, Utau told me that she caught Ikuto going through student's information yesterday." She told me.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Maybe he paid you a visit?" She asked, hope ringing in her voice. I swear, Yaya stalks me through my window or something.

"No, why would he?"

"Maybe to respond to your invitation to a date?"

"I doubt it would change so easily." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, why was he going through student's information then?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." I was getting a bit annoyed by these questions. Nagi walked in with Tsukiyomi on his side just like every other day but the minute his eyes met mine, he smirked. I wonder what has him in a happy mood, not that I really care in the first place. Maybe the slightest bit of curiosity, you can't really blame me though, all humans are born curious. He approached me and stood over me.

"Is there something you want?" I raised a brow and he bent down, his lips pressed against my cheeks and my eyes widened, wait, what?

"I'll take you up on that offer, date on Saturday?" He asked and just sat there. I haven't done anything interesting, what made him change his mind so quickly!? Why did he kiss me, what is going on in the world!? Is time even ticking at the same pace, it seems as if everything is in slow motion. I was not expecting that, I wasn't expecting any of this.

"Wha-? Why did you kiss me? I could calls the cops for harassment." I pursed my lips and he laughed.

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course not! I demand an answer to this sudden behavior change." I flailed my arms around.

"I have never seen this side of Amu, the surprised and confused side." He said.

"Are you trying to make a fool of me in front of this entire class, Smurf?" I spat and realization sparked. "That's it! So this is your card to the second round of our game, well you'll never be expecting my next move!" I pointed my index finger at him and walked out of the classroom, heading for the bathroom. I can't believe this, I just rejected him after I asked him in the first place. It's his fault, just asking me like that, and kissing me without warning!

_"I never know how you're going to react to things."_ A reaction, he did it for a reaction, knowing I would freak out and embarrass me. Well not next time, now I am fully prepared for any other assault he launches.

Better watch out Smurf, I'll get you next time!

**I hope you guys enjoyed! And if you look in my bio you'll find the link to a deviantart that I made, where I will post random edits for this story!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Expecting The Unexpected

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"Annoying." I punched the bag. "Asshole." I threw another punch.

"Confusing, annoying, asshole!" I kicked it and some of the other people just stared silently, not sure what I was muttering about. I found a gym near my apartment and decided to take out my anger on one of the punching bags, the anger that stupid Smurf caused. For embarrassing me, confusing me, and doing it all for a damn reaction. My heart was racing and the picture of him kissing my cheek just kept appearing in my head, I punched the bag and sent it flying back, I dodged it when it swung back and panted.

My phone buzzed and I took it out.

"Hello?"

"Amu, where is the next chapter?" Sara asked.

"That will have to wait, I have to deal with someone before I finish it." I attempted to finish the chapter, but my mind was clogged up by him!

"Don't kill anyone."

"No promises." I hung up and sighed, I need to get my payback and my mind will be clear, but I need to make a plan. Something so cunning, something so unexpected and brilliant that it will knock him off his feet. The thing is, my mind is so damn filled that it has no rooms for ideas. Nothing came to mind, and I usually have no problems in plotting revenge. Then again, last time, it was more in the moment than planned out. Maybe I have to wait for the moment and shoot, but who knows if that moment will come so perfectly like it did last time. I shouldn't depend on something, I need to create a plan and set it in action as soon as possible.

I patted a towel against my forehead to get rid of the sweat, sitting down on the one of the benches for a break. I have never tried out a punching bag before, and I think I did too much for the first time. My muscles were already starting to get sore and I was exhausted, panting heavily.

"Amu?" I heard someone say and I looked up, seeing Utau standing there.

"Hey." I greeted her.

"I didn't know you worked out."

"Usually just run a bit on the treadmill, but I decided to take my anger out on the punching bag today." I tilted my head in its direction.

"Who's face did you imagine it as?"

"Your stupid brother's." I growled.

"Ah, I heard about what happened this morning. In all honesty, you should have expected it." She shrugged.

"I know, but I never thought he would-"

"Kiss you? You're acting like it's your first kiss, calm down." She cut me off.

"Of course I've had my first kiss already, and it was way better than that." I scoffed, but my stomach wrenched at the thought of my old boyfriend.

"Good for you, I don't need the details." She smiled and I chuckled. "Just get him back, you did it once, do it again."

"I can't think of anything, my mind is all messed up. I'm used to over-analyzing things to the point where I always know what is going to happen next, and what he did, he just knocked me off-balance." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Maybe you should learn to just, you know, go with the flow. Just take life by the horns and handle the surprises as they come." She recommended.

"But how am I supposed to know how to deal with anything without time to think about it before it happens?"

"Life is no fun without surprises, if everything was planned out and perfect, there would be no point living in it."

"I guess." I murmured, not wanting to give her the satisfaction that she was right, but she caught my cover-up and smirked.

"I'm always right."

* * *

"I have taught myself for the unexpected to become expected, what am I supposed to do when I am not prepared?" I mumbled to myself, hugging the couch pillow to my chest tightly. The moment I walked into his apartment, I knew something was off, when I set foot in his bedroom, that's when things went spiraling down. A mess of curls beside him and lipstick smeared all over his lips and neck, leftover makeup on the pillows.

I am pretty sure I heard a crack, and I was also pretty sure that it was my heart. Two years of memories shattered and the pieces were surrounding me, I was afraid if I took a step, that the pieces would cut my foot.

_"I was drunk."_ He attempted to reason.

_"She lured me."_

_"I only love you."_

I never liked surprises. Hell, I cried at my fifth birthday party because when the lights turned on and everyone jumped out, I was so startled that I burst out in tears. But from that day, I despised them.

Maybe it was the traumatic experience that made me feel so weird about Tsukiyomi's surprise attack on my cheek, or maybe I'm too accustomed to knowing everything before it happens. Vagueness, it makes me feel uneasy, my mind is blocked up until I can finally forget about it. That's why I couldn't write for a month, why I couldn't face anyone for so long. It was hard to function, get up in the morning, my appetite was gone for most of that month and Sam nearly shoved food down my throat to make sure I didn't die.

I gave him everything, my scars, my secrets, my love, even my sacred purity that a woman saves to someone that she loves. Yet all he gave me was two years of complete bullshit, all just to be thrown away anyway. I wiped my face with the back of my hand and felt wetness, dammit, I thought too much of it.

"Amu, you there?" Someone shouted through the door and I recognized Yaya's voice, I quickly wiped the tears away and went up to the door. I opened the door with the only smile that I could manage.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house for a slumber party this Saturday, I figured since your first party didn't go well that I should throw you another one. I mean what type of high school experience would you have-" She stopped her ranting and took a clear look at me. "Have you been crying?"

"No, I just yawned." I lied but she put her hands on her hips.

"You can't trick me that easily, what's wrong? I thought the big and bad Hinamori didn't cry." She teased and I chuckled.

"Just some past memories, not worth mentioning." I shrugged it off and she shook her head, stepping inside, closing the door, and dragging me to my couch.

"Now I'm not sure what you did with your other friends in your old school, but here, if something is enough to make you cry, it's a problem. Your friends here want to know what makes you upset, and try to fix it as quickly as possible." She smiled gently and I nodded.

"I had a boyfriend when I was sixteen," I decided that I could tell Yaya this in confidence. I may have only known her for a week or more, but she was the first friend in high school that I have ever had that was my age. "Everything seemed perfect, two years of nothing but love and happiness. I even gave up my virginity for him." I told her and her eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yes, it was about a year and a half after we started dating. We both decided that we trusted each other enough for that, I was his first too. Then half-a-year later, I walked into his apartment bedroom just to find him there with another girl." I sniffled.

"Oh Amu, I'm so sorry."

"I shouldn't be worrying about this, it's been more than a month since this happened." I wiped my eyes even more.

"Only a month, it takes way more than that for a broken heart to heal, especially after a passionate love like that. Amu, it's alright to cry sometimes, you're so strong but it makes you even stronger to speak your feelings." She grasped my shoulders gently.

"I only cried over this once, while storming out of there. After that, a numbness just took over and I couldn't feel at all. In all honesty, I would rather feel pain than not to feel anything." I confessed.

"I have never experienced love, so I can't imagine that feeling, but I can provide enough sympathy to fill you up for years." She said and I chuckled.

"I'd rather have support, not pity." I grinned and she mimicked.

"No problem, I'll be your walking cane." She stuck her pinky out and I stared at it. "A pinky promise, a bit childish, but I would never break a pinky promise." She said in a very serious tone that made me think that she was joking, but her expression said that she was telling the truth. I wrapped my pinky around her's and she gave a reassuring squeeze to mine, I giggled.

* * *

"I thought you were kidding." I held my night bag and Yaya pouted.

"You seem so disappointed."

"I'm not big on slumber parties." I told her.

"Because you have never been to one?" She smirked.

"Little too close to home." I frowned and she laughed.

"Just come inside, my brother is at a friend's house and my parents are at a business meeting, so we have the house to ourselves. Utau and Rima should be arriving soon."

"Is this going to be like one of those movies where we have a huge party while your parents are gone and it turns out that they're going to be home early so we struggle to clean everything up?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Just the four of us, some horror movies, and bundles of fun!" She opened the front door and I looked around, the living room was open with the kitchen and the dining room was nearly right in the living room.

"Very open." I commented.

"My parents loved the idea of an open house, especially since we bought this house when my brother was a baby, so it was easier to keep an eye on him." She told me and I nodded.

"Smart." I set my bag on the couch and heard a knock.

"Utau and Rima are here." Yaya opened the door and the two girls stood there.

"Thank you for having us." They said in unison and I cursed in my head, I forgot to say thank you, I suppose I can say it while I walk out.

"Hey guys." I waved and Utau waved back, Rima just stood there silently, and I thought I was the rudest one here.

"How should we kick off this party?" Yaya asked, excitement ringing in her voice.

"Horror movies should be saved until night, when the mood is more scary." Utau said.

"Truth or dare is completely out of the question." Rima spoke up.

"How about a swim?" Utau suggested and fear flashed in Yaya's eyes and she glanced over at me.

"I can stay in the shallow end, I just don't have a swimsuit." I pointed out.

"You can borrow one of mine." Yaya smiled gently and ran upstairs to grab it.

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

We all sat in Kukai's house, I drank my bottle of water while Kairi was working on weekend homework, Kukai just kept whistling and Nagi sat silently.

"You guys are so boring!" I groaned.

"We were not put on this Earth to entertain you, do it yourself." Sometimes I wonder if I am ever good enough, since Kairi never even looks up from his book when he speaks.

"This is quite boring, why don't we invite the girls?" Kukai asked.

"Utau said they're having some slumber party." I informed them, his eyes widened.

"A slumber party, let's sneak in." Kukai's eyes widened in excitement.

"They would kill us, I am not risking that." Nagi said.

"Please, we could take on some girls." I scoffed.

"Are you sure, Utau told me she saw Amu kicking a punching bag, she looked pretty angry." Kukai looked at us with a serious expression.

"Besides, you're the one who pissed her off in the first place." Kairi reminded me.

"What did I do?" I raised a brow.

"You kissed her, remember how she freaked out? She has been ignoring you for the past week." Nagi said.

"She asked me out and I replied." I shrugged.

"Maybe she doesn't like to kiss before the first date." Kairi snorted.

"It was a kiss on the cheek, it's not a big deal."

"Kisses are very important to girls, you don't even know if she had her first kiss, or boyfriend." Nagi crossed his arms over his chest, pondering over the situation.

"A girl does not ask a guy out so confidently if it's her first boyfriend." I waved my hand lazily.

"Why did you even respond like that?" Kairi asked, finally looking up.

"Amu has the strangest reactions, like when I took a photo of her and uploaded it, she calmly fought back and got me. Or when I was in the library and bumped into her, I nearly told her everything about myself and she stopped me, telling me something about her in return. She's strange, and it's...interesting to see how she would react." I explained, trying to find the right words.

"She is not a plaything Ikuto, she has emotions." Kairi said in a scolding tone.

"Whatever, the point is that I can take her on anyway." I returned to the main point of the discussion.

"Fine, sneak in there and get something of hers, anything." Kukai dared me and Nagi nodded in agreement.

"It's time to see that attitude in action." Nagi smirked.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I sat on the lounge chair, the sun was starting to come down and the sky was painted in beautiful shades of pink and orange, yellow skimming it slightly. The sounds of the girls splashing in the pool sounded muffled, and I heard the rustling of the leaves in the trees clearly and smiled. Calmness and serenity, who knew Yaya had such a beautiful backyard. It was fenced off from a small forest that was behind it, it was rather large.

"Let's go in, it's starting to get cold and my fingers look like prunes." Yaya stared at her hands and the girls followed, giggling at their prune-like fingers. I didn't spend as much time in the pool, I just enjoyed soaking in the sun and my skin was slightly tanner, which I was happy about.

"So two of us can shower at once, because I have a bathroom upstairs and downstairs." Utau and Rima both dashed towards the bathrooms and Yaya sweat-dropped.

"I want to shower, I don't like the way my hair feels after the pool." She complained, stomping her foot. "Are you okay though, did you feel left out?"

"Not at all, but your backyard is truly beautiful."

"Thanks, my dad used to tell me scary stories to make sure I didn't wander off into them, but now I know that stuff is not real." She waved her hand lazily.

Once Rima and Utau finished, Yaya showed me the bathroom upstairs while she claimed the one downstairs. I thanked her and stepped in, locking the door behind me and stripped myself from the wet bathing suit, the cold hitting my body and I quickly turned on the water. While I was washing my hair, I heard some shuffling but ignored it, thinking it was my imagination.

Once I was done, I wrapped the towel around myself and dried myself off, putting on the pajamas I brought and looked on the lock of the door.

"Strange, I thought I locked it." I mumbled and stepped downstairs to see that everyone was on the couch, huddled up in a large blanket with a bowl of snacks in Utau's hands, who sat in the middle.

"It's horror movie time!" They sang in unison.

"It better be a good one." I sat down beside Yaya and took a chip.

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

"Why the hell are you guys here?" I asked, Kukai and Nagi stood there. They both looked at each other and faced me again.

"Moral support." They said.

"Moral support better have brought a ladder, how am I supposed to get up to the second story?" I asked.

"How come you won't go through one of the first story windows?" Nagi asked.

"I've been to Yaya's house before, and Utau always tells me what happens when she sleeps over. At this point, they're probably watching a movie downstairs." I told them.

"Well it's your challenge, you should have thought it through." Kukai shrugged. I looked around and finally noticed the tree beside a window in the house, I began to climb it while Kukai hollered from the ground, telling me to fall and I glared at him.

"Shut your trap!" I whisper-yelled. I pulled the window up and sighed when I knew it was open, I rolled in and heard water running, steam was on the mirror and there was a bathing suit on the floor. Shit! Someone was showering, I landed in the bathroom. I quickly jiggled the door knob and saw that it was locked, I quickly unlocked it and silently closed the door behind me when I escaped. That was close, wonder who was in there.

I ended up in a hall and checked all the door until I finally found a room that was painted orange, butterfly posters hanging everywhere and assumed it was Yaya's room. I saw some clothes scattered all over the floor and wondered if they changed in here. Well how am I supposed to know if Amu changed in here? Do any of these clothes look like something she would wear. No bags are up here either, they must have left them in the living room.

"It's horror movie time!" I heard from downstairs, horror movies? An idea popped into my head and I smirked wickedly.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I yawned and felt everyone shaking beside me, the bowl was finished and the credits rolled for the movie.

"I cannot go to sleep after watching that." Yaya whispered and the girls nodded in agreement.

"Oh come one, you could totally tell all of those effects were fake." I scoffed.

"It's about a cabin in the woods, I live in front of the woods!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Supernatural creatures do not exist, alright?" I reassured them and suddenly, we heard stomping from upstairs and they all gulped.

"How do you explain that?!" Yaya asked.

"Something probably fell, or a shelf was knocked over." I assumed but began to felt nervous myself. "I need to check something, I'll be right back."

"You're not going up there, are you?" Utau looked up the stairs and back at me.

"I'll be their hero of the situation." I puffed my chest up proudly and marched up the stairs, confidence diminishing with every step. Uncertainty struck me, what if someone was up here. Not necessarily a ghost or demon, maybe a murderer who snuck in through the window. I stepped over to the bathroom where I showered and looked in before finally walking in, I stepped over to the window to see that it was left open. Not a small crack, a gaping opening that a person could fit through.

My mind processed the information, trying to figure out a plan. I know there's someone in the house besides us, they probably have a weapon and I am not even sure if they snuck downstairs yet. I decided that I would have to be the one to take them out, even if it meant risking my life. I nodded and cracked my knuckles, tip-toeing out into the hall and looking up and down it, opening every door until I came across the last one, which was Yaya's room.

I pressed my ear against it and heard nothing, then more stomping was heard and I breathed out, calming down my heart.

_"1...2...3!"_ I charged in and quickly tackled whoever was in the center of the room and heard the thud of the person falling. I realized my eyes were closed and quickly looked up to see the intruder's face, my eyes meeting a pair of a navy ones. Fear was quickly replaced with annoyance and anger.

"Smurf." I growled, my hand reaching for his throat slowly.

"Hey." He chuckled nervously.

"You are so dead." I laughed with a sinister undertone.

"Let me explain."

"You have five seconds before I strangle you to death."

"Kukai and Nagi dared me to sneak in and steal something of yours." He said and closed his eyes, waiting for whatever impact was coming.

"So you're blaming it on peer pressure, or that you're so stupid that you could not let your ego deflate because you could not deny a dare?" I asked.

"A little bit of both?" he questioned his own statement.

"Why were you stomping?"

"Try to scare you girls." He smirked.

"Obviously you didn't get me so you can leave." I hissed, knowing that I was lying. "Yaya did this especially for me and I won't let you ruin that."

"And I thought we were friends."

"I hate every being in your body, and the saddest despair comes to me when I realize you are still breathing." I whispered and he pouted.

"Is it because of the little kiss we had?"

"Get out." I refused to answer the question.

"Don't dodge the question."

"Don't dodge my demand." We glared at each other for a while until I finally realized I was still on top of him, I crawled off and stood up, brushing myself off. "I specifically told you I hate surprises, yet you go and kiss me unexpectedly like that. It's annoying when I have to repeat myself."

"Oh come on, was that your first kiss or something." He groaned.

"Of course not, but that doesn't mean I would want your vile lips any closer to my cheek. "Now, get out." I pointed at the window.

"How about a proposal? If you help me scare the girls, I'll let you get back at me." He suggested and my curiosity sparked. I always enjoyed scaring people, but would that really be worth it? On the other hand, I can also do whatever I want to embarrass him and that is an amazing opportunity, the sooner I get him back, the sooner I write.

"Fine." I agreed.

**Extra long chapter for you guys, a bit of a filler but it helps to improve Ikuto's and Amu's relationship a bit! Hope you all enjoyed!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	9. Chapter 9 : That Damn Glimmer

**My daddy was nice enough to fix my charger for me so you guys thank him c:**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"Wait, let me just.." He started ruffling up my hair, is chest was extremely close to my face and his hands were warm against my scalp, I was very tempted to rest my hands on his perfect figure but fought the urge. "There, now once you get downstairs, assume position." He instructed and I nodded, creeping downstairs while he stayed up there, looking down at me. Once I reached the floor, I saw all of them huddled on the couch together, facing away from me. I quickly sprawled out on the floor and started walking as eerily as possible.

"Guys I'm scared, where is Amu, she's been up there for a while." Yaya said and I held back my laugh.

"Yaya!" I cried, they all jumped up and looked over the couch to see me, I tried to put on the best pained expression I could pull off. "It's...got me."

"Amu no!" Yaya tried to approach me but Utau stop her. Yaya looked so terrified and upset that my heart wrenched a little, but amusement also grew.

I am a sick person.

"Boo!" I yelled and they all screamed, the screaming slowly died down at the realization that it was a prank.

"I hate you so much!" Yaya exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest and I couldn't hold in my laughter.

"The looks on your faces!" I clutched my stomach, my sides killing me.

"Not funny! How did you even manage to pull off that stomping?" Utau asked and Ikuto appeared beside me.

"You partnered up with him?" Rima asked, eyes widening in surprise.

"All for my own reasons." I shrugged, wiping the tears from my eyes, that was priceless though. "Now, you keep your side of the deal."

"I'm afraid of what you thought of." He admitted and I smirked, grabbing his ear and walking over to Yaya.

"Let me borrow your car." I said and she nodded, walking over to the dining table and grabbing them, tossing them in my direction and I caught them. I took him to the garage and threw him in the passenger's seat, while I sat in the driver's seat. "Address."

"What?"

"Tell me your address." I demanded.

"So my punishment is you driving me home?" He scoffed.

"Sure." I smiled and he told me the address, I began to drive and we sat in silence. This will be totally worth it, but there was also something else about all of this. During the prank, Tsukiyomi had more of a childish personality, which I never experienced before. It's mostly just an angered or cruel mood, or it can also go to a teasing type. This time, there was a nice sparkle in his eyes that showed he was truly enjoying himself.

_"I wonder what else can put a glimmer in his eye like that."_ I thought and my eyes widened in realization, what the hell am I saying? I pulled into his parking and got out of the car, he followed and I grabbed his wrist, taking him to the front door and knocking.

"I can just-" I cut him off and his father opened the door, looking as if he just woke up, which made me feel a bit bad.

"Hinamori Amu? Ikuto? What are you two doing?" He asked, heavy sleep very visible in his voice.

"Sorry for waking you at such an hour," I said as innocently as possible and Tsukiyomi just stared at me in confusion. "But I thought you should probably know what your son did."

"What did he do?"

"Well you see, I was at a slumber party with my friends and I went upstairs to find that he snuck in through the window, going through our...undergarments." I whispered the last word, seeming embarrassed and Tsukiyomi pulled away from my grasp.

"What!? I did-"

"How dare you, get in here!" His father boomed and I smirked slightly, Ikuto hung his head and walked in, his father apologized for his actions and I walked back to the car. He sure as hell got what he deserved for doing that to me, and giving me that kind of option. Still, it was nice to see that side of him.

This was the first time the unexpected actually pleased me, since that side of him was surprising.

* * *

"I'm getting you back for that." Ikuto followed me in the hall.

"That was payback, your fault." I shrugged.

"I'm grounded for a week, that was unfair." He complained.

"All's fair in love and war." I turned around to face him.

"So you're admitting that you're in love with me?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"In your dreams."

"Still, about that date." He brought that back up, I knew he would never let me live it down.

"What, are you going to con another reaction out of me?" I asked. "Now I am expecting your every move, so no funny business from here on out."

"I have some cards up my sleeve."

"Doubt it." I scoffed, I think I over-analyzed everything last night to make sure he didn't do anything to throw me off guard. My book is also so far off schedule that Sara threatened to fly down here herself, and god knows no one wants that.

"You'll see, this isn't over, it's an eye for an eye." He peered his eyes at me.

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind." I brought my fingers very close to his eyes and flinched back, I smirked and walked off, purposefully doing a proud strut. Man I have never been more entertained, it seems as if just knowing him is package of fun itself. I noticed that Yaya seemed to wander off when he approached me and I looked around, trying to spot one of her bright red ribbons but I couldn't find them. I asked one of the students and they told me that they saw her heading towards the gym and I walked over to it, opening the door and walking in to see her talking to a girl dressed in a cheerleader uniform.

"My leg is fine now, why will you not take me back!?" Yaya's face was a slight pink, I'm guessing from her tone that she's angry at the girl.

"Sorry Yuki, we already replaced you with someone with more...I'll say potential to be nice." The girl decided and I clenched my fist, no one talks to her like that. I finally decided to show myself and walked up to Yaya, wrapping my arm around her protectively and she seemed baffled.

"Amu, what are you-"

"Who do you think are, talking to her like that, and her name is Yaya." I raised a brow and the girl rested her hand on her hip.

"Head cheerleader, and who are you?"

"You can't have the pleasure of my name blessing your ears." I spat and she gasped in horror.

"I can have your parents fired, my daddy-"

"Daddy's girl? Please how many guys did you sleep with to get him whatever high position he has?" I scoffed and Yaya covered my mouth with her hand.

"Excuse us." She chuckled nervously and dragged me farther from her. "I know you're trying to get her back but this won't get us anywhere."

"It will keep from punching her right in the face with a proper explanation first."

"What proper explanation?"

"On why she won't put you on the team. Wait a minute, you never told me you were on a cheerleading team?" I looked at her, demanding for answers with my expression. "I thought you were completely unathletic."

"Not completely, I hate working out but I love cheerleading, they're different to me at least. Since I was the lightest on the team I was at the top of the pyramid, but the girls never liked me so they purposefully sabotaged me so i would fall and break my leg.

"It healed a couple of weeks ago and I always come back here to beg, but I forgot about it when you arrived." She rubbed her arm awkwardly.

"You could sue for that, get the all the big bucks her father has." I glanced over at the blonde cheerleader and she seemed a bit nervous under my gaze, Yaya blocked her from my view.

"I'm not going to do that, I'm trying to get back on the team." Yaya sighed, obviously upset by the situation.

"How about you join somewhere else, it doesn't have to be a school team, does it?" I looked at her, trying to cheer her up.

"I'm not sure where else I would go." She shrugged and I placed my hand on my shoulder.

"Show them how good you are, try out again." I recommended.

"That's a good idea I suppose, but I don't have a routine."

"Don't worry, I'll-" The bell rang and cut me off, Yaya's eyes lit up with excitement and she took my hands in hers.

"You'll try out with me? They would never mess with me again if you joined with me, thank you so much Amu!" She threw her arms around my neck and her legs were wrapped around my waist, my eyes widened.

"I, uh, didn't mean-"

"You're the best, you know that right?" She whispered and I groaned inwardly. I was going to say I'll offer support, not that I'll try out with her, but it can't be that hard can it?

"Oh no, we'll be late!" Yaya jumped off and clutched my hand tightly, making me stumble slightly as we ran to class quickly, and here I thought she couldn't run for shit.

"Yaya, where the hell did you go!?" I shouted in the empty halls. She said she wanted to use the restroom and just disappeared, school ended like twenty minutes ago and everyone was gone. My boots stomped against the floors as I roamed the school, in search for that child.

Suddenly, I heard the slightest tune in my ears, very soft and silent and I turned around, seeing no one there. I walked towards the sound and the melody grew stronger, the beautiful noise filling the barren school. I finally reached a door that said music room and looked in on the window of the door. There was a teenager, playing the piano, his back was facing me so I couldn't tell who it was.

I recognized the song, one of the popular ones that played constantly on the radio, but god I never heard it like this before. I noticed the navy blue hair and instantly knew who it was, Smurf. Who knew he would ever be the cause of something so captivating in a good way.

The song was still muffled, my hand reached for the knob until someone else walked in through the other entrance, it was the principal, or his father in other words.

"Can you stop that racket?" He asked and my eyes widened, how the hell was the racket, that was beautiful. Tsukiyomi did not let that faze him, he continued to play and ignored his fathers command. "Are you still angry at me for what happened two weeks ago?" Tsukiyomi pressed down on all the keys at once, creating a dreadful noise and looked up at him.

"I will never forgive you, and I am not going." His gaze was strong, it was not an intimidating glare, just a blank expression but I could see the fire in his eyes.

"That's too bad, your mother and I both think it is best for you-"

"My mother, who got to live her dream while I'm stuck here, being controlled like a damn puppet."

"Your mother-"

"I want to hear what she thinks herself, because I have not heard her say it herself, and there should be no problem with that, unless you're lying?" He raised a brow and his father cleared his throat, giving a tight-lipped smile and stuffing his hands in his dress pants.

"She is quite busy." He said silently to the point where I barely heard it.

"Of course, she always is." He played some simple keys and his back was turned to me once again, the father sighed and walked out. The chords continued to play and I couldn't stop thinking about his eyes, the way they give off his emotions so easily even if his body language doesn't correspond.

I shook my head, I shouldn't think about stuff like that. One thing was clearly sticking out though, would I be able to see that glimmer in his eyes if he was facing me?

The door opened and knocked me back, Tsukiyomi stared down at me with a binder in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" He questioned me, already agitated, probably from the argument with his father.

"I was looking for Yaya and I heard some music." I stood up and brushed my butt off, knowing that the floor was dirty.

"Did you hear anything you weren't supposed to?" He nearly snapped, but it was obvious that he was trying to hold back his anger. His eyes were flaming right now, but I decided not to mention anything.

"I just got here, and unless you didn't want me to hear your terrible music, then no." I teased and he just walked past me, knocking into my shoulder and I ignored the fact that it hurt like hell. I watched as he walked off and scratched the back of my head, I never know when to shut my mouth, do I?

_Excerpt From Amu's Latest Chapter_

_God, I could not stop thinking about those eyes. He had the slightest hint of red hidden in the hazel, reminding me of the red leaves in fall that you would find scattered in the vast woods. I wanted to run, no, waltz around the woods to the sound of his music. Find every dark secret and just learn more about him, what made him tick and what put that glimmer in that Devil's eyes that I enjoyed so._

_My mind was so filled with these thoughts that I didn't notice him walking to the door, knocking me down on my butt._

_"Allison, what are you doing here?" I quickly stood up and took one of the purple strands of my hair in my hand nonchalantly._

_"Nothing." I replied as calmly as possible._

_"Were you eavesdropping?"_

_"Of course not, I just heard something and it sounded like something dying." I joked and he just walked past me, it seems as if I crossed a line. I smacked my forehead with my palm._

_I have to learn to shut up._

**I hope you all enjoyed and I am sorry that it took so long, had some writer's block so I hope it didn't suck! And it's a bit short but I'll make up for it in the next chapter!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	10. Chapter 10 : Pom-Poms And Coffee

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"There you are, where the hell were you?" I was panting by the time I reached Yaya, after my little conversation with Tsukiyomi, I was running all around for Yaya. My head was filled with guilt and I couldn't stop thinking about what I did, even if I did mean it as a joke.

"I came back for you but you weren't there, so I started to look around you."

"It still took you long, what happened?" I questioned her.

"It's that time of the month." She whispered with the faintest tint of pink on her cheeks. "I forgot to bring...supplies...so I had to roll up some toilet paper and I was a bit afraid to step outside."

"Oh, I forgive you then." Great, now I feel bad for making Yaya admit that and for making Tsukiyomi upset, I'm just a great person, aren't I. "I'm sorry, I just have a couple of things on my mind."

"Like what?" She took the opportunity to switch the topic eagerly.

"What type of relationship does he have with his father?" I asked and her lips went down slightly.

"Not once as his father come into class because Ikuto has done something wrong in his eyes. There was also multiple occasions where Ikuto just stormed out of his office while yelling something, not caring if he made a scene." Yaya said, my mind flashed back to my first day.

"And his mother."

"Ikuto doesn't have a mother." She answered, but I heard his father talking about her in the music room.

"Who told you that?"

"If you ask him about his mom, he'll just say he doesn't have one. Utau just changes the topic or stays silent, ignoring you until you finally gave up." So obviously they are hiding something there, but I'll figure that out later.

"Oh." Was all that I could come up with.

"Yeah, everyone wishes he would talk a bit more about himself but that won't happen easily." She said and I nodded in agreement. I couldn't stop thinking about our little scene in the library, now the term _silent type _just pisses me off. Tsukiyomi just obviously has a hard time trusting people, I can blame the relationship with his father for that. Kids are supposed to learn to trust their parents, and since he never had a figure that he could trust, he is basically incapable of trusting anyone else.

"Wait a minute, why are you suddenly asking questions about Ikuto?" Her knowing smirk and raised brow already told me what she was thinking.

"Simple interest in the topic, not the person."

"Yeah sure, you totally have a thing for him." Yaya scoffed.

"If that thing is a burning hatred, then sure." I nudged her in the arm with my elbow as we walked out and she giggled, pushing me back.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

I walked into the library by myself, I told Yaya to drop me off here since I wanted to pick up a book. I walked into one of the sections to see Souko standing there, she noticed my presence instantly and smiled at me, waving me over. I checked behind me to make sure she wasn't gesturing anyone else over and once I was sure it was me, I walked over to her.

"I came to check out your horror book." She pulled it out of the shelf and I chuckled.

"I remember writing that, I was in such a solemn state that Sam threatened to send my to an asylum." I laughed and she followed along.

"Who is Sam?"

"My friend." I didn't want to tell her that he worked for me, I'm not sure why but it just didn't feel right to say that he was my butler.

"Back in America?" She asked and I nodded. "What state?"

"California, in San Diego." I told her.

"Such a beautiful city." She commented.

"Why don't you live there, or in America in general?" There are far more opportunities in America for authors than in Japan.

"I have a family, two teens and my husband. I don't think writing would be a passion without being around the people I love." She smiled gently at the book in front of her, which was mine. Her small and fragile-looking hands gripped the book tightly and confusion rose in me. "What about you, where is your family?"

"Somewhere in Japan, they didn't support my dream so I left." I shrugged and she frowned.

"Is must be hard, not having anyone you love around."

"I did have someone, but it just turned into a train wreck, I'd rather not talk about it." I quickly added, my face heating up already.

"That's okay." She reassured me and checked her wrist watch. "I have to go, but I would love to call you sometime. Here," She reached for her purse and took out some scrap paper and a pen, writing down some numbers and handing it to me. I hesitated to accept it and looked over it, quickly bowing.

"T-Thank you!" I exclaimed and heard a hush come from somebody else, my cheeks heated up from embarrassment and I quickly straightened myself out, clearing my throat.

"Seems like you're a bit shy, some guys find that cute." She patted my head on her way out and I screamed inwardly, never in a million years would I have guessed that I would have Souko's phone number!

There was something off about her though, they way she held onto the book made it seem like she was upset, it was right after she mentioned her family. Then she also quickly switched the subject back to me, giving me the clear message that she did not feel like talking about her family. Maybe I am looking too deep into this, I guess I should leave it alone for now.

I checked out my book and walked home, which wasn't too far away. The entire time, my mind was wrapped around Tsukiyomi's secret mother and Souko's strange body language, nothing else seemed to enter it. Is it really right of me to get involved in something that I have no part in? Perhaps not, but everyone needs a push sometimes, even if they don't know that they don't need it.

"One, and two, and three, and four!" Yaya exclaimed, waving her pom-poms while doing some sort of cheerleading move, I growled slightly at my skirt and pulled it down, trying to stretch it down. "Amu, you are wearing spandex underneath, what is the problem?"

"I don't care, it just feels like I'm showing off my panties if I show off spandex." I snapped back.

"Well then if you can't show off spandex, how are you going to do high kicks?" She asked.

"Simple, I am not." I answered while crossing my arms over my chest.

"C'mon Amu, you promised."

"I never mentioned anything about a promise, nor did I wrap my pink around yours." I huffed and she groaned, stomping over to me and attempting to pull me off the bleachers.

"Let's go!" She strained while pulling my arm, while my other one was wrapped around the bleacher.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope!" I refused to let go, but her hope was about as iron as my grip.

"Girls get off of the court, basketball practice is being held here." The coach walked in and I cheered while Yaya seemed disappointed.

"But coach, basketball practice is on Wednesday, it's Thursday." She whined.

"Yep, but we have a game coming up soon and I am trying to cram in as much practice as possible." He explained.

"Fine, we'll just stay here until your hour is up." Yaya puffed out her cheeks.

"So close!" I shouted, hanging my head in defeat. Yaya and I sat on the bleachers while the boys swarmed into the court, I yawned loudly to show my boredom but she ignored me, I decided I wouldn't win this argument so I sat there silently, still pulling at my skirt.

"Tsukiyomi, stop screwing around and run the drills." The name sparked in my ears and I glanced over, seeing that Smurf on the court, talking with Nagi.

"Nagi is on the team with Tsukiyomi?" I asked Yaya.

"They're the two best players, and I know you don't care if Nagi was on it, just Ikuto." She smirked and I mocked her tone.

"I thought Smurf was more of a poem and art type of guy." I joked. They started playing against each other and I watched him intently, seeing that he was good. I finally caught his eye for a split second before he turned away, continuing to play without loss of focus. It seems as if he is still pissed at me, I was hoping that this was something that I would let simmer overnight and that it would get better overnight, but that would be too easy, wouldn't it?

And again, there was something off about the entire situation. His form was perfect, practically making every shot he threw, easily dodging everyone who tried to steal the ball. But, the glimmer was missing, his eyes seemed completely dull, like an ocean that was littered with oil, they just seemed dark and not at all welcoming. This obviously was not a passion of his, but why would he play if it wasn't?

"Amu, close your mouth." Yaya sneered and I quickly shut it, not even noticing that it was open.

"He's good at playing." I attempted to shrug it off but my burning cheeks gave it away for sure.

"Why are you so interested in him?" Yaya asked and my mind became blank, no excuse that I could use or a possible lie to make sure she didn't find out about my entire reason for being here. I had no problem with lying usually, guilt never bothered me before this. I didn't want to lie to her anymore, Yaya is the only one I can trust in this situation and if she ever found out some other way, she might not ever trust me again.

She stared me down, waiting for my reply but the my breath hitched in the back of my throat, I was unsure of what to say.

"Amu, you're turning blue, are you alright?" She asked, genuinely concerned and I coughed.

"I'm not sure." I mumbled, smoothing out my skirt to avoid eye contact.

* * *

Basketball practice was over and I told Yaya that I was thinking about my old boyfriend again and just needed to be alone. Even though she insisted that she talked to me about it, I just said I needed some space. I trudged down the hall, sinking deeper and deeper into depression. I never thought that guilt would take a hold of me, much less that it would drag me down this far. I honestly just needed to tell someone, but I'm not sure of who I would tell.

I re-adjusted my book bag strap on my shoulder and a note slipped out, I knelt to pick it up and looked over it, seeing Souko's phone number. If this was a sign from God, it could have been a bit more subtle. I remember placing it in my bag once I got home, not really having anywhere else I could have put it.

"Hinamori, what the hell are you doing now?" My head snapped up and I saw Tsukiyomi in his basketball in his uniform, a sheen of sweat on his arms and face, he was panting lightly.

"Just walking home, I suppose." I glanced back at the note in my palm, I wonder how soon she would be able to speak to me.

"Okay then." He turned around and walked away once again, just like that yesterday outside the music hall. I reached out my hand to try to stop him but no words escaped my mouth, leaving me there with an open mouth reaching out for no one. I dug through my bag to find my phone and quickly dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Souko, it's Amu. I wanted to speak to you about something important, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." I spoke into small device silently, in case Tsukiyomi was still in the hall.

"You have my word Amu, meet me at the coffee shop besides Seiyo High School." She hung up and I sighed, at least it was right beside here. I jogged out of the school and found the coffee shop after walking around for two minutes. I walked inside and heard the bell go off, it smelled of creamy pastries and fresh coffee beans.

"Amu, over here." I looked over and saw Souko sitting in one of the booths, I sat across from her and set my bag beside me.

"Thank you for meeting me on such short notice." I thanked her and she sipped her coffee that she probably ordered before I got here.

"No problem, now what is the problem?" She stared at me curiously.

"I told you that I came to Japan for inspiration, but there was a giant chunk missing out of that story." I explained, she raised a brow.

"I came down here to find a true love, or at least a fake one. I am supposed to write about everything that happens to me while I'm down here and convert it into a story. I have made a best friend while I'm down here, and I really want to tell her, she might think I was just using it for my career. Well, that was it at first but not anymore." I quickly corrected myself to give her the full picture.

"It seems as if you have a couple of things on your plate." She stared down at her coffee shops. "Authors will do anything to have that book that will grasp the audience's attention." She chuckled.

"Have you done something like this before?" I questioned her.

"No, I do other things for inspiration, but it seems as if my flame is slowly dying Amu, maybe it's something that happens with age." She chuckled, a melancholy undertone visible in the laugh.

"Would you like to talk about it?" For some strange reason, I felt that since I told her about myself, she should return the favor by telling me about herself. I guess it's human nature to always expect something out of everything, because we just love awards.

"I'll just say family problems for now." She shrugged, I decided not to force her to say anything.

"Also," I continued. "I said something to someone while they were in a bad mood, and I made the matters between us even worse. I want to apologize, but I just don't know how."

"Who is this person to you?" She rested her head in her hand.

"Not a friend, but not just an acquaintance," I mused, trying to find the right word. "We just keep running into each other, and I am not one to hurt someone's feelings, even if they are a stranger, and not apologize. But with this person, it's so difficult."

"I know what you mean, I know people like that." She ran her index finger across the rim of her cup, which was already empty.

"What did you do?" I asked, desperate for an answer.

"It just somehow came out, if you care about the person, it shouldn't be so hard after the first time."

"Are you suggesting that this might happen again?"

"Seeing how you and that person get along, this won't be the first time." She smiled and I nodded.

"Yeah, probably." I mumbled.

"Quick question, is this person the one you are targeting for your story?" She looked up at me and I nodded. "Be careful, humans easily fall for people, especially if they keep bumping into each other." She stood up, I heard the teasing in her tone and rolled my eyes.

"Please, if you met him, you would get away while you could." I said and she walked away, I giggled to myself.

**Hope you all enjoyed, sorry it took so long, I was making up an original character for fun, because all of my online friends had one and I wanted to make one for myself ^-^.**

_**Please R&R!**_


	11. Chapter 11 : Forgive Me?

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." I said, staring at myself in the mirror. "No, that sounded weird." I shook my head, maybe if my tone wasn't so forced. How else am I supposed to say it, I don't think there is any other tone that I could use.

"Amu!" Yaya burst in through my front door and I flinched back, surprised to see her here.

"How did you get in!?" I questioned her.

"It was unlocked." She stared back at the door, I sweat-dropped.

"That doesn't mean you're allowed to just barge in, what if I was naked?"

"Why would you be naked?" Yaya shot back.

"Coming out of the shower?"

"Why would you be in the living room if you were naked?" Yaya cocked her head curiously to the right.

"Maybe I left my clothes out here." I answered.

"Why wouldn't you have a towel wrapped around-"

"I don't know Yaya, I don't know!" I exclaimed, the anger finally reaching me.

"What's wrong with you?" Yaya seemed to shrink after my yell, obviously intimidated.

"I-I need to apologize to someone, but I just don't know how to." I admitted, feeling my cheeks heating slightly.

"Well gosh, you didn't have to be so mean about it." Yaya's lips pursed and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, I'm just really stressed about this." I flailed my arms around, trying to represent my frustration.

"Who is it, and what happened?" Yaya asked, I gulped and avoided her gaze, feeling my guilt returning. I'm lying to Yaya already, and to put this on my plate was far too much to handle.

"Don't say anything, because this is completely serious." I reminded her and she nodded, understanding how serious this situation was. "It was Tsukiyomi, I said something that I shouldn't have and I need to apologize."

"What did you say?"

"I guess I caught him in a bad mood, I just insulted him like I would normally and he actually got upset." I rubbed my arm.

"Alright, well pretend I'm him, apologize to me." Yaya sat on my couch, having a stern expression to try to look like him I guess.

"I'm sorry Tsuki-"

"Don't call him that, call him by his name to show him that you mean it!" Yaya already gave me my first piece of advice.

"No, I refuse." I stated, she growled and stood up, grabbing my shoulders.

"Listen, you want Ikuto to forgive you?" She looked me straight in the eye, I gulped and nodded. "Then quit being so stubborn and just say his damn name!" Yaya shook me so hard that I fell over.

"Got it!" I declared.

"Now up on your feet soldier!" Yaya exclaimed and I hopped up, saluting her and we both laughed, it was nice to find some humour in this situation, after a good couple of days only filled with remorse and guilt. I smiled gently at Yaya and wrapped my arms around her, squeezing her tightly.

"Thanks Yaya, for everything." I whispered and she patted my head.

"I'm always here for you, I'm your best friend after all." She said and my heart thumped slightly, the thought of her accepting me as a friend was understandable, but best friend seemed far-fetched.

"You're my b-best friend as well." I said, tears stinging my eyes. I didn't understand why tears decided to pour down my cheeks now, maybe it was because the guilt finally escaping into droplet form.

Or maybe it was the past month just rising back up, the feeling of loneliness finally escaping me because now I knew that I had a friend that cared, and she was my age, she could understand my problems better than Sam. Sam is still a great friend, but he would never understand my teenage girl problems.

"Amu, why are you crying!?"

* * *

I walked in the halls of the school, confidence now oozing like it always has, with Yaya who linked arms with me. I'm not sure what really happened last night, maybe it was that Yaya and I went out in the middle of the night just to go get junk food to watch old movies until five in the morning, or the fact that it was all quality bonding time for the two of us.

"Alright, I want to do this as soon as possible, I'm going to look for him." I said.

"He's probably in math already." Yaya countered.

"I messaged Utau, she says that early in the morning that he hangs out in the music hall." I reassured her.

"You have Utau's number?" Yaya asked.

"I went through your phone last night to find it." I chuckled nervously and she punched my shoulder.

"Jerk." She mumbled and I laughed.

"I'll meet up with you later." I waved and ran off, my stomach twisting with every step. I knew that he would not forgive me on the spot, I planned my precautions while Yaya was asleep, but I guess I should have also went to sleep considering the fact that I feel like I'll topple over any minute.

I opened up the door to the music hall, it was where this argument with him started in the first place, I guess I never noticed that it was the music hall. I stepped towards the door where he was the last time, not hearing any music this time. Maybe he is about to get to the school, or he's late. I opened the door and stepped in, noticing the ebony baby grand and decided to unleash the kid inside, skipping over to it and playing random keys.

After jabbing the keys with my fingers for five minutes, I saw the music book laying there and flipped through the pages, finding Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and I chuckled. This brought me back to when my grandmother had a piano in her home, and she would teach me simple tunes like this.

I played from memory as best I could, knowing I was not striking the right keys, far from it actually.

"Your playing is terrible." I heard someone and my head snapped up, seeing Tsukiyomi there, tossing his book bag across the room. "Try looking at the notes and not the keys."

"I was playing from memory." I retorted.

"That doesn't seem to be working for you." He commented and I sweat-dropped.

"Anyway, I came in here for another reason." I stood up, he raised a brow and scoffed.

"Here to stalk me like you did at basketball practice, pretty creepy." He sucked his teeth, no sign of teasing in his tone like there usually is.

"I was helping Yaya with her cheerleading."

"Oh yeah, that was an adorable outfit, too bad I didn't have a camera." He smirked.

"Listen, I came here to-"

"I don't want to hear it, I'll be late for math anyway." He waved me off, walking over to his bag.

"Tsukiyomi." I spoke in a low tone, he grabbed her bag and swung it over his shoulder and ignored me.

"Tsukiyomi!" I raised my voice, he continued to walk towards the door.

"Tsukiyomi listen to me." I resulted to pleading but he reached for the silver knob.

"Ikuto!" I screeched, he stopped dead in his tracks and stood still, I was panting heavily and I finally realized what I said, but at least it caught his attention. "I'm sorry alright, I didn't know that you were in a bad mood or something." I scratched the back of my head nervously. He slowly turned around and I didn't dare to stare him in the eyes, I already felt like I was going to melt.

"You...called me by my first name." He whispered, my cheeks blazed and I looked down at the ground.

"It's whatever, it's your name." I attempted to shrug it off, but when I looked back up, a goofy grin was stretched across his face.

"Someones likes me." He sang, stepping closer to me and my eyes widened.

"Back away from me Tsukiyomi, I have a panic button in my pocket." I warned, really wishing I did have a panic button but alas, I did not, and in such a dire situation as well. The closer he got, the more I felt like my heart would burst, and I was sure it did when he cornered me, both arms on either side of my head.

"Why are you being so shy now, you've been in this situation before." He reminded me.

"I'm tired." I mumbled, not really sure why I felt like this now, my legs felt like overcooked noodles and my vision was hazy. "I actually haven't slept in three days."

"Amu are you being serious?" He asked and I nodded. I think I finally realized that I have been awake for the past three days, just staring at the ceiling or subconsciously walking out to the balcony. "You're insane, I'll take you to the nurse." He pulled my arm but I smacked it away.

"Don't touch me, I'm fine." I brushed my arm off and was about to walk out the door until he grabbed my book bag and pulled me back.

"Yeah right, I'm not letting you do that." He said and I attempted to get away.

"You're not my father, let me go!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, call your father then and tell him that you need to be picked up." He said.

"I haven't talked to my father in two years." I admitted.

"Mother?"

"Oh god, if I ever see her again..." I muttered to myself.

"Who are you with then?"

"No one, I have my own apartment." I confessed, wondering what he thought when he first came by. My apartment was small, no way it could fit a family, maybe he thought I was at least living with one guardian.

"Lucky you." He seemed to lose focus for a moment, his eyes distant but then quickly snapped back into reality. "Leave then, just skip class."

"I'm not going to listen to you." As much as I would love to go home and just sleep, I won't give him that satisfaction.

"What can I do to make you leave?"

"Why do you even care, you're upset with me." I stared him down.

"Because there is no way you'll ace that math quiz in that state." He reasoned.

"Fine, but I want you to," I thought about it for a moment, thinking if it was appropriate to even ask this. "Play the piano for me, and I'll leave."

"Strange request, but alright." He sat on the piano bench and cracked his fingers, placing them on the keys and started off with a simple tune, something that you could whistle as you went throughout your regular life, but it suddenly turned complicated. His fingers seemed to turn into a blur as they played all the notes.

My eyes travelled from the piano to his eyes, which were shut, disappointing me.

"Play with your eyes open." I said, they opened and looked at me strangely, but met the demand with ease. It was no longer an ocean littered, but something that was amazing. There was a spark there, one that I have never seen before. Tsukiyomi knew that I was staring into his eyes, and he stared back into mine, not questioning anything.

Everything around us seemed to fade, the music filling my ears and his eyes filling mine, nothing else seemed to matter for a moment. The music stopped abruptly and he smirked.

"Can't seem to take your eyes off of me?"

"Shut up, I'll keep my side of the promise." I rolled my eyes, the magical moment disappeared so quickly because of his dumb mouth. I headed for the door and opened it, looking my shoulder.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked, he stared at me for a minute.

"Only if you call me Ikuto from now on." His response shocked me a little.

"Fine." I groaned, walking away and hearing him laugh. As I walked, I felt like a burden was lifted from my heart, and I was glad Ts-...Ikuto and I were on a good page now.

**OMG I'M NOT DEAD I AM SO SORRY! This is such a bad chapter but I had such terrible writer's block on it, I will make up for it in the next one but I at least wanted to update after so long!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	12. Chapter 12 : Pink Laced Invitation

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"Dragged out?" I stood up, astonished with what Sara just said.

"You've given me six chapters of of nothing! Viewers will throw your book down if there is no romance within the first ten." She explained, my phone was on speaker, laying on the glass coffee table in the living room.

"But the plot is still thickening, you have to give it time."

"Amu, your plot is entirely about romance, it would be completely different if the romance was just a side plot and there was a main plot, but there's not. Your readers are coming for romance, and if they don't get it, it won't sell." Sara explained.

"You're the one who forced me to write-"

"Just put some good romantic scenes in Amu, I'll call tomorrow, and stay on your phone tonight at around eight, Sam wants to call." She told me and hung up, I groaned loudly and stomped my foot. My mind is a complete mess, I have been giving her the greatest quality of writing and there still is a problem!?

"Everyone's a critique." I sighed, blowing some hair out of my face. Including she just had to tell me all of this before school, and I have to make up a major quiz that I missed yesterday because of him.

"Ikuto." I whispered, the name felt so strange but so natural all at once, I shook my head. I can't believe I have to say his actual name, but at least all of that guilt is behind me. Still, I believe that my comment has left a small scar on this strange relationship we have. I should tell Souko that we at least made up, but Ikuto and I's story needs some major TLC. I took my phone and texted her, asking if she wanted to hang out after school.

"Amu! You jerk!" Yaya burst in and I yelped in shock, my phone dropping to the floor. "You didn't tell me you left yesterday, and you didn't reply to the hundreds of texts I left you!"

"My phone was off, and I skipped that day." I smiled sheepishly.

"No excuses, now you tell me what happened with Ikuto right here and right now!"

"But we'll be lat-"

"Right here and right now!" She shouted, pointing her index finger at the ground. "Please." She quickly added, losing that sense of intimidation.

"I apologized and he kind of cornered me against a wall." I admitted and her eyes widened.

"What happened next!?"

"I felt really dizzy so I couldn't defend myself, and I finally figured out that I have not slept for three days. Ikuto told me that I should go home and rest up, and I told him that I would only do that if he played the piano for me. Then he said I needed to call him by his first name now." I spoke quickly, not wanting to be late for school.

"This is the start of something beautiful." Yaya sang and skipped out, gesturing for me to follow her. I rolled my eyes and followed, then something dawned upon me. I didn't want to school, I didn't care if I flunked that math test, I dropped out of high school and didn't want anything to do with it anymore. What is this sudden excitement to show up at school, and why does it make my heart pound?

"Hurry up, you were the one complaining that we'll be late!" Yaya called and I was snapped back into reality, I ran towards the elevator. "We're having cheerleading practice tonight."

"I can't, I wanted to talk with one of my friends from America, but what about tomorrow?" I suggested and she pouted.

"Fine, but no wiggling out of that one." She huffed and I chuckled, Yaya was like a small child, a younger sister that didn't show off, a complete opposite from Ami. Ami was little miss perfect, aspiring to be a doctor to impress mother and father, while I was the one who wanted to follow her dreams and was criticized for it. Ami and I were are two years apart, me being the eldest, but she somehow managed to accomplish more than me within that life span. Straight A's, our city's beauty pageant winner for five years straight, and a wonderful relationship with her amazing boyfriend.

I didn't envy her, I just didn't like the way she always brought up that she was better than me, rubbing it in my face. I have not seen her in a while, and I completely disconnected from my family, so I'm not really sure what that sixteen-year-old is up to now.

"Amu move it!" Yaya dragged me out of the elevator, I stumbled but continued to follow her quickly.

* * *

School passed by quickly, and Ikuto didn't speak today, to anyone, which made me think that he was still upset with me. It was rather selfish to think that, but the guilt was rising already and it made me want to hurl.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out, seeing Souko finally replied, telling me to meet her in the same café. I ran over to it without a problem, she was sitting in the same place as last time and I headed towards her.

"Thanks for meeting me once again."

"No problem, I really needed to get out of the house, huge argument." She sucked her teeth.

"Would you like to speak about it?" I asked, genuinely wanting to know.

"Just, my husband and son have never gotten along, and he never speaks to me about anything, it feels so distant."

"Have you ever told him that you want him to speak to you?" I questioned her.

"I've dropped a fair share of hints, telling him I'm always there for him but I never get a response."

"Well you're his mother, I wonder why he can't trust you." I stared down at my hands, which were resting on the table.

"It's because I'm not his mother, he is adopted." She said and looked at her, she didn't seem to be disappointed or upset. "I feel as if I can trust you, so I can tell you that I am infertile."

"Really? I'm so sorry." I apologized, not really sure why.

"Yes, both of my children are adopted, they're both the same eighteen but my daughter is younger by a couple of months, and she doesn't mind that she's adopted, but I guess he does." Souko sighed.

"I'm sure he'll grow to be better, with time." I tried to provide some sort of hope, but I honestly didn't know if that was true. I didn't know this kid, or his skill in adapting to new environments, could people even really change?

"Anyway, I also wanted to meet you for something else." She began to dig through her purse, taking out a white envelope and handing it to me. There was a golden sticker to keep it sealed and I peeled it off, taking out the card inside. The border was decorated in pink lace, a pink rose laying at the middle top of the card.

"You're invited?" I read aloud what was written in cursive.

"My birthday is coming up soon, and I rented out a nice ballroom in Tokyo, and I wanted to invite you." She smiled gently and I grinned.

"What an honor, of course, I would love to attend!" I quickly wrapped my arms around her neck across the table, then quickly backing up, my face heating up.

"Amu it's fine to hug me, we are friends." She reassured me and I nodded.

"Thank you, so much." From there, we started to talk about different novels that we enjoyed. I felt like someone was standing outside the window, but when I glanced over, no one was there. I seemed to lose track of time, I pulled out my phone and checked the time, five minutes before eight, I shot up.

"I have plans and I have to hurry home, great meeting with you though!" I waved her goodbye and quickly ran out, sprinting towards my apartment. There was a warm rush inside of me, I was so glad to talk to Sam and I didn't want to waste a minute of it.

I slammed my front door and jumped on to my couch, staring at my phone for multiple minutes before it finally rang, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said, sounding overly eager.

"Amu, it feels so nice to hear your voice." Sam greeted me.

"Same here, but luckily I've made more friends to replace you." I teased and he chuckled, I could see his squinting eyes and smile in my mind and I treasured it.

"Really? Well you're not so easily replaced."

"Great, now I feel like a jerk." I pouted and he laughed once again.

"How is your work doing?"

"Terrible apparently, Sara told me I dragged out the first six chapters so I need to spice it up." I explained.

"Really? Have you already found your main character?" He asked.

"Yes, but things are strange with him, including I'm a bit of a fool when it comes to love now."

"Would it be easier if he made the first move?" I have never thought about him making the first move, because he doesn't even seem to notice me as a friend yet.

"I suppose."

"Amu, I'm going to tell you something that you have probably heard before, but you might think it won't work, but it does." His tone was a bit devious and I sat up straight, waiting for this secret. "Boys love things that they can't get, play hard to get."

"Hard to get?"

"There's something about not being able to have something that makes us want it even more, it is also the same for girls." He said and there was a pounding at my door.

"Hold on." I told him and walked over to the door, I opened it and Ikuto pushed it open further, pushing me back slightly. "What the hell?"

"What were you doing with her?" His eyes were filled with anger.

"Who?" I raised an eyebrow, not quite sure who he was talking about.

"Souko, at the café, why were you talking to her?" He added.

"Amu, is this a bad time?" I heard the faint voice from the phone and I brought it up to my ear.

"Not at all, just give me another minute." I said and glared and Ikuto.

"Who is that?" He pointed at the phone, quickly distracted from the previous question.

"My-"

_"Play hard to get." _Sam's words echoed in my mind.

"My boyfriend, back in America." I smirked and Ikuto's eyes widened.

"Why did you ask me out then?"

"He recently asked me out, we were great childhood friends and he called me a couple of days ago." I said, saying whatever came to mind.

"Seems a bit lame to ask over the phone." He grumbled, I glanced over at him, his eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed over his chest. Could this be a sign of jealousy, he barely knows me, and he is already showing jealousy?!

"Whatever, can you leave now so I may speak to him?" I said, ready to close the door.

"Wow, pushy much?" He walked off with that and I shut the door, squealing and jumping up and down.

"It worked Sam, you're damn brilliant!" I exclaimed, wishing I could hug him.

"When did this relationship form?" He joked.

"Shut up, you genius bastard." I fell back on my couch, giggling uncontrollably.

"You seem more childish Amu, like a teenager should be. Has Japan changed you bit?"

"Well I did make a really good friend my age, I even met Souko!"

"Your favorite author? Well you're living the dream, I'm glad that you're out of that depression fully." He said, referring to my terrible heartbreak.

"I'm glad too, I cried a little. I wasn't alone though, my friend was there, her name was Yaya."

"What a beautiful name."

"A beautiful girl, inside and out. Yaya is like a small toddler, but can be serious and mature at times too."

"Reminds me of you when we first met, you were so shocked and surprised about living in America, dragging me out everywhere." He reminded me, I played with the ends of my hair.

"Yeah, writing professionally somehow stripped that childhood away, didn't it?"

"I wouldn't say that, you're acting like a child now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I suppose." I mumbled, my mind drifting off.

"You sound tired, go to bed and I'll call as soon as possible later."

"It's only eight-thirty." I argued, but I knew those three days really got a hold of me, and I did need sleep. I did not want to let go of the phone, I didn't want to hit the red button and be left in silence again.

"Good night."

"I love you, Sam." I quickly said.

"I love you too." And with that, he hung up and I threw my phone on the floor. That made me more homesick than it should have, and I hated that feeling. It faded away quickly, while I slipped away into my land of dreams.

* * *

"So what's he like?" Ikuto asked, we were paired up once again because I failed that stupid math quiz yesterday, so I got a review worksheet for a make-up. I was beyond glad that he asked me that, because that is another sign of jealousy, not a major case of jealousy, but just enough to make him want to find out more information about my_ boyfriend._

"Does it matter to you?" I would happily explain to him what he looked like, but the only image that kept coming to mind was _him_.

"As your future boyfriend, I demand to know." He smirked and I shook my head.

"In your wildest dreams, Tsuk-"

"Ah, it's Ikuto now, I should really come up with some punishment for you every time you call me by my last name." He rested his cheek against his hand, gazing at me with those damn eyes.

"Whatever." I looked at my paper, feeling uncomfortable now.

"How about I am allowed to do anything to you within five seconds?"

"What does that even mean?" I looked back at him and his face was far too close for comfort, our noses brushing against each other and my breath hitched in the back of throat.

"I have a boyfriend." I reminded him, my heart was increasing in pace but my face was normal. Ikuto counted down from five and then pulled away, finally noticing the entire class' eyes on us.

"Like that, I have five seconds to do whatever I want to you." He didn't ask for me permission.

"That's complete bull."

"Nope, I played you my best song on the piano and forgave you, this is my payment." He decided and I sighed.

"Whatever, nothing too far though."

"Sure." He replied, he was about to say something else until the doors opened, the principal, his father, walked in.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, there is someone in the office waiting for you?"

"And I get to be escorted by the principal himself, how special am I?" Ikuto didn't budge, but managed to make some of the class to laugh. "I don't want to see this person."

"You have to, he is very important for your future." The principal urged, Ikuto shrugged.

"He's more important to you than me." I assume that Ikuto already knows who this visitor is. His father finally gave up and walked towards the desk, gripping his arm tightly and pulling him outside the classroom, I heard screaming from both of them but everybody ignored it, is this a casual thing? The yelling faded but my worry did not, what exactly was Ikuto's relationship with his father, and who is that visitor?

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	13. Chapter 13 : The Boy Who Believed

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"No, no, no!" I exclaimed, Yaya pulling my feet while my arms gripped the benches.

"Amu you promised we would do it today!" Yaya whined.

"I don't like cheerleading." I whined back, she pulled at my feet again, my hands were starting to get sweaty but I held onto those benches for dear life. "You want me to a flip, I can't flip, gravity is here for a reason, to stay on the ground!"

"You don't have to do a flip, but spring try-outs are soon and I need practice, please!" Yaya had tremendous upper body strength for a small girl, and I could feel my fingers slipping slowly.

"Fine, just let go." I commanded and she let them down cautiously, watching me to make sure I didn't go off running. I stood up and brushed off my skirt, I sighed slightly and she smiled.

"Alright, let me try to pick you up." She said and grabbed my waist, I pulled her hand away.

"How about I pick you up, you're smaller than me and it would be more logical." I said slowly.

"I have to be prepared for everything that they throw at me, and if they ask me to be the base, I must be prepared." She said and I mulled it over, she was pretty strong, I guess there is no harm in it.

"Alright." I was hesitant as she created a latch with her hands, I placed me foot in it and looked at me, as if asking me if it was okay to proceed with her eyes and I nodded. Her small hands lifted my one foot and I started trembling, afraid of the small distance between my body and the ground.

"Are you alright, you're shaking badly." Yaya pointed out and I noticed that she had no problem lifting me.

"You're doing great." I said, clenching my teeth.

"Can we go a bit higher?" She started lifting me even more and I began to panic, trying to stay still.

"Yep, yep, yep!" I laughed, trying to hide my nervousness. Before I could even react, she lifted me up above her head, both of her hands clutching my feet and I yelped.

"Yaya, get me down, get me down!" I flailed my arms, not feeling sure about this anymore. I feared of what would come next, with there being a chance that I could fall on my face.

"Amu stop struggling, I'm going to-" Yaya tried to put me down but fell forward from lack of imbalance, causing me to fall with her, flat on my face. It didn't hurt at first, but as the shock set in the pain grew on my nose, I groaned loudly as Yaya got up and quickly ran up to me. Even with the blue mat there, it did not cushion the fall.

"I'm so sorry, you just kept shaking and moving that I-"

"It's my fault, I should have trusted you." I hissed at the pain, Yaya grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand away from my face, her face turned a sickly green and she backed away quickly.

"You're...bleeding." She squeaked and I touched my nose, feeling the warm liquid rush out. "I am not good with blood."

"I'm sorry, I'll just go to the nurse, she should still be here." I checked my wristwatch, it was only ten minutes after school ended. Yaya grabbed my hand and pulled me up, taking a deep breath and locking her arm with mine, keeping her eyes straight.

"I'll go with you."

"I thought you were scared of blood." I reminded her, she nodded.

"I am, but you're my friend, I would do anything for you." Her cheeks had a light pink on them as she dragged me out of the gym, I was wide-eyed as I stared at her, but she never looked back at me.

* * *

"My, my, how did you get like this?" The nurse examined my nose, a pained look on her face.

"Cheer-leading practice." I chuckled nervously, scratching the back of my head while she dabbed a wet napkin on the dried blood.

"I'll be right back sweetheart, I need an ice pack. Yaya, may you sit outside for now?" The nurse asked politely and Yaya nodded, stepping outside with her. I wonder if Yaya had multiple injuries at school before, the nurse seems familiar. I sat on one of the bed, I poked at my nose and winced, that was a pretty stupid idea.

"Ohane, I need some-" Ikuto burst in, I looked over at him and he stared back. "What happened to your nose."

"Cheer-leading practice." I explained vaguely once again, my eyes darted to his fists, they were bruised and bloody, making me wonder what happened to him. A school fight, maybe an accident like mine? Those bloody knuckles, they were turning purple with red blotches, not something that would happen because of an accident.

It reminded me of when I was in middle school, a kid was convinced that he could break a concrete brick with his fist. All the students watched in anticipation after school in the playground, when no adults could stop his stupidity. Somehow I was even watching him, the playground was where I would usually write poems, and with the large crowd formed, it caught my interest as well. Hell do I know where he got that brick, all I remember was how hard he was crying, taking a full swing at it broke his hand, his mother had to drag him out.

I felt bad, everyone laughed and laughed, while I sat there silently, thinking about the boy who could break a brick with his fist.

"I'm back with some ice, I ran out recently and had to get some." The nurse spoke quickly while scooting to grab a paper towel and wrap it around the dripping plastic bag with ice. "Now just keep that on her for now, it will help the swelling. Luckily, it does not appear to be broken, but if continues to hurt after a day or so, I would see a doctor."

"Ohane, I need some bandages." Ikuto lifted his fist, opening and closing it to tear some of the skin even more, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Ikuto, again? I need to wrap that up, not bandage it, you silly goose!" The nurse slapped his shoulder as she fished through the drawers, finding the white wrap. This has happened more than once? Maybe Ikuto is popular with fights. I really wanted to ask and know, but I feel like things are still a bit on edge after our last argument.

"God knows what you would do without me." She finished wrapping it up and slapped his cheek lightly, Ikuto smirked.

"Thanks Ohane." He thanked her and didn't spare me a second glance while he walked out. The ice was numbing my nose and I sighed, is it bad that I at least wanted one goodbye from him, a second glance at most? Or was it more bad that I wanted him to explain every detail of his injury even though I barely spared one?

"Amu let's go, I'm bored!" Yaya stomped her foot at the doorway, I stood up and thanked the nurse on my way out.

"Bring a book in your bag so you're never bored." I teased.

"You know I dislike reading."

"Just try it." I suggested and we both walked out. The realization struck me, I left my book bag in the gym. We started practice right after school so I never dropped my bag at home.

"Did something? You went a little pale." Yaya seemed concerned. Teenagers were curious by nature, and if they found a bag with no one around, they will look in it. I keep a copy of my book in there, Love is Overrated Anyway, since I thought maybe reading it would put me more in a loving mood.

"I left my bag in the gym, I'll get it, stay here." I told her and ran before she could say anything else, I dashed quickly but my speed decreased once I reached the music room. Maybe he was in there, just sitting there and I could walk in and start conversation.

He would look at me then, right?

I opened the doors and saw the vacant room, no one else there and I felt disappointed, but something else caught my interest. There was a crack in the wall besides the piano, covered in some blood and I walked over to it. Multiple words popped into mind, frustration, anger, misery. The crack could have been caused by something normal, like something knocking into it, but those bloody knuckles were a possibility. The boy who believed he could break a concrete brick, now the boy who believed he could break a wall.

* * *

"I wonder what happened?"

"He's so quiet, no one knows."

"Did he get in a fight?"

"Who was the victim then?"

Whispers filled the hall while Yaya and I walked side by side, arms locked as usual.

"So Ikuto just walked in, got bandaged, then left?" Yaya made sure the information I gave her was correct.

"Yeah, it was strange." I did not tell her about the crack in the wall, not wanting to leak out too much information, and I didn't even know if he did it. Should I ask him, or should I stay away because I know that could be sensitive spot that would anger him if I asked?

"I don't feel like going to language arts, the teacher will just yell at us." Yaya said.

"Why would she yell at us?"

"Someone told me that her boyfriend broke up with her yesterday, she always gets randomly upset at the class when she gets dumped." Yaya explained.

"So this happens often?"

"Too often if you ask me." Yaya sighed. Utau and Rima walked past us, going in the opposite direction, Yaya chased after them and jumped on Utau's back, Utau fumbled a little but then gained her balance back.

"You scared the shit out of me." She took a deep breath, then she smirked and spun around, Yaya yelped.

"Too fast, too fast!" She shouted and Utau let her down, then looked over at me.

"What happened to your nose?" She walked up to me, examining it. It was still a dark purple but it didn't hurt as much, which made me think that it was not broken, but I'll still wait a couple of more days for it to stop hurting.

"I fell over and fell on my face."

"Clumsy much?" She chuckled.

"Where are you guys doing, class is that way." Yaya pointed towards the classroom.

"Skipping." Rima replied.

"Why are you here then?" I asked, if they were skipping wouldn't it be easier to not come to school at all?

"We wanted to meet up with Kukai and Nagi, but Ikuto told them to go ahead and that we'll have to catch up." Utau groaned, obviously annoyed with her brother.

"I wanna go!" Yaya wrapped her hands around Utau's neck and hung there, letting her legs hang there.

"Alright, calm down!" Utau grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her neck, dragging her down the hall while Rima and I followed.

* * *

"Let's go get some ice cream or cake!" Yaya suggested while we walked down the street, Utau rolled her eyes.

"Have you had cavities yet?" Rima asked her and Yaya shook her head. "Your teeth hurt so much that you may never eat candy again, and you might get it if you eat too much candy!"

"Rima is being scary!" Yaya cried and the three of us laughed while Yaya clung to my arm.

"They said they would meet us here at this time, where are-"

"Watch out ladies!" Someone shouted and we all backed away, letting them skate past us, I saw a blur of brown and already figured out who it was. Kukai took a sharp turn to face us, grinning smugly.

"Idiot! I'll take that stupid board and smash you over the head with it!" Utau threatened, stomping over to him and Kukai laughed, skating away while Utau chased him.

"I'd rather just break it in half." Rima had an evil glint her eye while she said that and Yaya and I chuckled nervously.

"Woah, Hinamori is skipping, what a naughty girl." The voice made me slightly cringe but also sparked some joy within me, I turned my head to see Ikuto standing there, a smirk placed on his lips like always.

"I was kind of hoping you got hit by a car on your way here." I smiled a sickly sweet smile at him.

"Well I'm here and you're there, so we are both a little disappointed." He smiled back and I kept mine on, the electricity between us was very noticeable, and my heart hurt a little from his words. I'm not sure what else I was expecting, I shot at him and he fired back, maybe hitting me a bit closer to the heart.

I'm not really sure how this skip day will go, but hopefully, something will develop between us during it. God knows my book needs it.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Testing is finally over and I won't have to stay in one class for four hours, but today was actually a bit fun. I stayed with my favorite teacher and we talked and my friends and I drew on her whiteboard; I hope your day was enjoyable as well!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	14. Chapter 14 : A Strange Skip Day

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"So what should we do?" Nagi asked, looked at all of us. We all looked at each other, not really sure what to make of this day ourselves. I glanced at Ikuto, his hands were still bandaged with the white wrap and my curiosity grew, manifesting in my mind. As soon as he looked over at me, I looked at Yaya, who would not stop suggesting a local candy store. I wonder if he saw me staring at him.

"How about we see a movie?" Kukai suggested and we all nodded, enjoying the idea. It has been a while since I went to the movies with friends.

"No horror." Rima added, looking at Ikuto then at me, I chuckled nervously.

"A romance?" Utau said and Ikuto groaned.

"I know exactly which one you want to see, and I refuse." He spat.

"What movie is that?" I questioned.

"Only the best movie coming out now." Utau's eyes had a sparkle in them and I chuckled.

"I'll go see it if Utau wants to." I decided and Ikuto glared at me, I cleared my throat and looked at Yaya, she nodded eagerly.

"I want to see it too!"

"Fine, let's go see it." Kukai seemed about as excited as Ikuto, but smiled for Utau. Even though that night at the party gave me a different view on Kukai, I know that he does care about his friends, even if it is just a little. I still will never trust him with alcohol though.

* * *

We all walked to the theater, all of us talking to Utau about the movie. From the information that I gathered, it is like any other love story you will find out there. A new girl arrives to the school, and the popular football player falls for her, but the antagonist who is head cheerleader who hates the new girl. But everything works out in the end and they end up together, that is my prediction at least.

In all honesty, I should enjoy the fact that we're seeing this movie, I do need to study up on romance. The thing is, I don't want to see it at all, I want to experience the fiery passion myself, not have it projected on the screen for me to watch for two hours. Ikuto was silent during the entire walk, his nose crinkled in disgust from the mention of the movie, it seems as if he really doesn't feel like seeing it.

An idea popped into my mind, maybe I could sneak him out of the theater and we could go somewhere alone. There is probably no way to sneak him out without at least Yaya noticing, and I know she will make a fuss about it. I sighed, no point in trying that idea.

"Why are you sighing?" Someone flicked my forehead and I growled, looking up at navy eyes that twinkled with amusement.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Maybe, and now that I answered your question, answer mine." He smirked.

"I just don't feel like watching a romance." I shrugged.

"I thought if Utau wants to see it, you do to." He mocked my tone and I glared at him.

"It's called being nice, might want to try it some time." I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Being nice is overrated, I'd rather be a sarcastic asshole at any time of the day." He smirked.

"Well you're succeeding, aren't you?"

"One more achievement than you I suppose." He winked and I growled, his attitude was amusing but also aggravating, he walked over to Kukai and started talking with him, while Yaya came over to me.

"What did he say?"

"He is just being annoying." I balled up my fists.

"Really?" Yaya wiggled her eyebrows at me and I chuckled.

"Yes, stop thinking about dirty things." I poked her cheek and her face turned a bright red.

"I-I was not!" She defended herself and I laughed. We all walked into the theater, luckily we all had our wallets with us to pay for our own tickets. We all made our way to the theater, where Yaya sat on one side of me and Ikuto on the other, which confused me. Maybe he is just looking for more ways to piss me off, well I was ready for anything.

The lights dimmed down and the movie began rolling, I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest, looking at Ikuto and then back at the screen. Since Ikuto's and Utau's dad is the principal, I wonder if he already knows about their skip. Maybe this has happened before and he decides to give it a break, but knowing how he treats Ikuto, he would not give up on it so easily.

The beginning made it seem like a terrible movie already, I wasn't really sure why but it was just a gut feeling. I yawned a couple of times which caught Ikuto's attention, I felt his eyes on me a couple of times but I ignored him, trying Sam's strategy of playing hard to get.

I felt something nudge at my arm but thought it was accidental, until I felt it again but disregarded.

"Do you have no feeling in this arm or something?" Ikuto hissed at me and I finally looked at him.

"I am trying to enjoy the movie." I spoke calmly.

"But not succeeding, are you?" He asked and I huffed, was it really that obvious that I did not like the movie. "Let's ditch this place, I have a better place." He said and my eyes widened slightly, was he really asking to be alone with me?

"What are you going to do, take me for ransom?" I snorted.

"Fine, I'll just go by myself." he shrugged, standing up and leaving, I wanted to see if he would stand and wait for me, but he just walked away. Like in the nurse's office, which pissed me off even more.

"Yaya, I'll call you." I patted her hand and stood up, following him, ignoring the looks I got from other people. Even though I just stepped in there, the light was blinding and I looked for that glimpse of midnight-blue, which I found.

"Asshole, it's not polite to leave someone there!" I called for him and he turned around.

"I thought you didn't want to come!" He called back, the slightest hint of a smile gracing his lips.

"Never said that!" I laughed, running up to him, and it dawned upon me, like an anvil crashing on my head. He smiled, not once has he ever smiled at me normally, usually a smirk or a blank face.

"So, I know you have been staring at my injury for a while." He rubbed his arm, the one covered in the bandages and I nodded.

"It's just noticeable, a lot of people have paid attention to it." I said, referring to all the whispers in the hall today.

"Yeah, some people just really need to mind their own business." He said under his breath, but I heard him perfectly. "How come you're not asking what happened, even though a hundred other people did?"

"When did they ask you?"

"When I came to get Kukai and Nagihiko, so many people swarmed me." He explained.

"I didn't tell you about my nose, why should I expect information from you?" I looked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"That's right, you're a bit of information for a bit of information." He reminded me of that day in the library. Even though I would love to know if he caused the crack in the wall, it wouldn't be fair.

"Besides, if you wanted me to know, you would've told me by now."

"Why would I tell you if I don't even know if you care?" He shot back.

"Maybe just a little, I am a curious human being after all." I didn't know how to make it more subtle that I wanted to know.

"Well just ask me and I'll tell you."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Fine, when you're ready, I'll tell you." He walked ahead of me, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion, how did we even get to that point of the conversation?

* * *

After I caught up with him, silence fell upon us as we strolled the neighborhood, that I have never actually visited. I'm not sure how far we walked here, because my head was mostly filled with random thoughts or song lyrics as we walked. There were more hills and small shops on the sides, almost like a flea market, but filled with varieties of Japanese foods and small trinkets with some ancient past to them.

Any house we passed were pressed together, besides some alleys after every ten houses. It was such a nice area, I have not seen anything like it since I came here, I've never seen anything like it even in San Diego.

"Have you ever been here before?" Ikuto spoke up after half an hour of silence, popping all the thoughts bubbles in my mind.

"No, but I really like it." I looked around some more, people telling us to come to their stands and try out their high quality produce or meat.

"That's right, you're new to this town." He reminded himself.

"Yep." I nodded, he chuckled and grabbed my arm, pulling me as he ran, I stumbled a bit but finally caught balance. "What the hell, you could have just told me to follow you."

"But this way you can't slow down." He continued to run, I watched his hair fly in different directions because of the wind and lost focus of what was around us, but he suddenly stopped and I fell into him, my nose reacting terribly to the impact.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I exclaimed, covering it with my hands, tears stinging my eyes.

"Pay attention, now wait here." He commanded and ran off without me. Asshole, it hurt like hell and he just tells me to pay attention and runs off, not even apologizing? Sure it was slightly my fault for not paying attention but I didn't care, I wanted him to say I'm sorry.

"Alright, I'm back." He came back and ripped something open that was in his hand, peeling off spare plastic-like sheets and then leaning down so that we would be face-to-face. He brought whatever was in his hands on my nose, I closed my eyes and winced, feeling it stick on me and then his presence backing away.

"That looks a bit better." He examined me and I finally opened my eyes again, I took out my phone and brought up the front camera, he placed a pink bandage with a heart in the middle on my nose.

"Thanks, I guess." I shrugged, rubbing my arm, feeling my heart race slightly.

"I figured you were probably upset about me not apologizing, well I just figured that saying sorry wouldn't heal it." How the hell did he know that?

"It's fine, Tsukiyomi." I quickly said and regretted it, he took my shoulder and brought me closer to him, the tip of his nose touching mine slightly and the breath hitched in the back of my throat.

"Five." He said and pulled away, a smirk on his lips.

"What was that?" I questioned his actions.

"I was hoping to get you all flustered." He snapped his fingers and I laughed.

"You can't me like that anymore, you won't get anymore reactions out of me." I proudly marched away from him. Though it was surprising, the pain in my nose healed instantly when he did that, but I would never admit that.

* * *

"I wonder if my idiot sister is enjoying that movie." Ikuto spoke to himself, sipping on the drink he bought a minute ago from one of the stands.

"It's a shame, we wasted that money for a movie we didn't even see."

"Not me, I stole twenty dollars from my dad's wallet." He slurped and I swatted his shoulder.

"You can't just go around stealing money."

"Figured it was a fair trade, he stole my freedom, I stole his money."

"Freedom?" I whispered, making sure he couldn't hear. That reminded me of when I heard him play piano, his father told him to stop playing his music, and then Ikuto said something about his mother and that he was being controlled like a puppet. What did he say about his mom again, something about her being able to live her own dream?

What does that even mean, being able to live your dream? A dream job or something like that? Who was his mother anyway, and how come he tells everyone that he doesn't have a mother? Different questions rushed through my mind uncontrollably, I tried to find logical answers for all of them but there were far too many.

Should I just ask him, and risk him getting upset at me, or wait for the curiosity to settle in my stomach? I looked up at him a couple of times, due to the nice height difference between us. There was no pained expression on his face when he spoke about his father, just a blank one, to make it seem like he didn't care. I knew that he did though, deep down.

We have emotional bonds with our parents, no matter how much we try to deny it, we love them truly even if it doesn't seem like it. They raised us and we are supposed to trust them, we should be able to spill our darkest secrets to them.

"You seem to be thinking hard about something." He observed.

"It's nothing really." I waved him off.

"No, tell me." He demanded and I sighed.

"I was finally going to ask about your fist." I pointed at it, not wanting to tell him my true thoughts.

"Well ask then." He said.

"What happened to your hand?" I finally gave up.

"I punched the wall in band room," I knew it was him. "Frustration and anger, all caused by my father." Just like what I suspected, all of his emotions overflowed and it turned into something physical.

"Was it really worth it, the pain?" I stared into his eyes, losing myself in them, like I was drowning the in the dark ocean. I guess it's just a hobby of mine to compare his eyes to an ocean.

"When you're me, you teach yourself to be numb after a while." His words had never held such a sorrow, it struck my heart harder than expected, I finally looked away and stared at my feet.

"O-Oh." I managed to choke out, not really sure what to say.

"There you guys are!" Kukai skated over to us, while the rest of the group just walked behind him.

"Amu, the movie was so sad!" Yaya threw her arms around my neck, sobbing into my neck. "The girl died in the end!"

"Rather unexpected." Utau crossed her arms over her chest.

"How did she die?" I asked.

"She pushed him out-of-the-way of a bus that was coming towards him." Rima explained and I rolled my eyes.

"Pretty cheesy, if you ask me."

"Don't say that, you cold-hearted woman!" Yaya threw weak punches at me and I chuckled.

"So what were you two doing?" Nagi asked.

"And where did you get that bandage?" Utau smirked at Ikuto and I.

"I bought it-"

"I bought it for her." Ikuto confessed, I was attempting to cover up for him, but I guess he didn't really care. Why did that upset me, did I think the bandage had some sentimental meaning? Of course not, I think I am going insane.

"Let's just-" Ikuto was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing, he took it out of his pocket and answered, I heard screaming from the phone and he just hung up.

"Utau, _dad_ found out and is upset about us skipping, we have to get home." He seemed to emphasize dad more than it needed to be.

"Right, see you guys later!" Utau waved to us goodbye as she walked away with him.

_**Excerpt From Amu's Latest Chapter**_

_"It's your fault for being clumsy, now stay here." Ren raised his hands up, like I was an animal that he was trying to keep in one place as he walked off. I stomped my foot in frustration, how dare he just leave without a proper apology and blame everything on me? It's his fault for pulling me like that! My nose was still pulsating from the pain, I groaned and spun on my heel, sitting on the ground._

_This is why Aiko should have never dragged me into soccer, someone kicked the ball and it hit me straight in the face. I felt someone's arms around me and place something on my nose, it stuck to it and felt paper-thin._

_"A bandage, so you can quit crying." His head appeared in front of me, upside down, his body bent over because he was standing behind me._

_"It hurts, alright?" I huffed, suddenly, he brought his face closer and touched his nose with mine for a brief second, then pulling away._

_"There." He finally straightened himself out, and somehow, my nose felt like it was never bruised in the first place._

**I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope I didn't repeat too many words, because I felt like I did. This week has just been terrible so far but I felt better today, so I wanted write for all of you! I have my big end of the year trip on Friday and I cannot wait, we're returning home at five in the morning and I am going to love the late-night bus ride!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	15. Chapter 15 : The Boastful One

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I tossed and turned in my bed, unable to sleep. I groaned loudly and slammed my face into my pillow, hoping it would knock me out but unfortunately, it didn't work as well as I thought. I sighed and admitted defeat, I glanced at the clock on my bedside table, it was only midnight, hopefully I fall asleep before it's time for school.

I stuck out my hand and grabbed the invitation Souko gave me, just one week before I have to head out for Tokyo. I read over it, a hotel room was provided for me, if I needed it. When she said she rented out a ballroom, I thought she meant a nice ballroom to hold enough people. No, she rented out the entire hotel building, invitation access only for at least two days.

This was going to be a very formal event, I don't think I have any nice dresses to wear to something like this. Luckily, Sara recently sent me my money for the month, so I can probably afford to buy myself one. It made me rather nervous, to make conversation with random strangers, because I knew that I would have to. I can't skip the party either, it was Souko's and I said I would go, too late to back out now.

I heard footsteps in the other room and shot up, my heart beat automatically increased and I took deep breaths. I walked over to my closet slowly, grabbing the umbrella inside, deciding it would be my weapon against this intruder. The plan was this, if they had a gun, dodge the bullets and try to grab the gun and point it at them, then they are under my control.

Opening my bedroom door, I took large and silent steps to the living room, praying that they didn't have a gun. I would rather have to knock them out myself then to point a gun at them. I reached the entry to the open living room and looked over, seeing their silhouette beside the couch, almost as if they were setting it up for something.

I didn't wait for an opening, I took my chance and charged, swinging the umbrella at their head and they toppled over on to the couch, groaning loudly. I reached for the light switch, in case they got away and I needed to give the cops a description of what they looked like.

"Alright, I'll tell you this now, I wasn't going to take anything." The person defended themselves, a girl. She raised her arms over head and stood up, turning around to face me and my mouth opened, dropping my only defense to the ground.

"Ami?" I questioned the person, she sure did have her face, wide eyes and curly hair escaping her hat, framing her cheeks perfectly. The tips of her hair were dyed red, and her eyes seemed terribly tired.

"Amu!" She exclaimed, throwing herself at me and I stood, stiff in my little sister's arms.

"What are you doing breaking into other people's houses!?" I pulled a strand of her hair, she yelped.

"You always did that when I pissed you off!" She exclaimed.

"Well, no shit, you pissed me off this time!" I shouted.

"Let me explain myself, you have been out of the loop since you left two years ago." She begged and an arrow of guilt struck my heart, I dropped the hair and ran my fingers through my own.

"Fine." I snapped slightly.

"Well when you left, I came into realization of some things." She sat down on my couch, a faint smile on her lips. "They were so concerned about perfection that it rubbed off on me, and then when you went on to achieve your dreams, I realized that I wasn't. It was all to please my mommy and daddy." When she said that, it would remind me of when she came home with a perfect test grade, always ready to brag and have father's and mother's appreciation.

"Yeah, that doesn't explain why you're breaking into my apartment."

"Let me finish." She held up her hands defensively. "I started hanging out with some great friends, we weren't doing anything bad but apparently their appearance was too bad for me." So Ami ditched the perfect look to hang out with some other kids? I was sort of proud of her.

"Yeah?"

"And I broke up with my boyfriend because I was done living a lie. I realized it when I was twelve, that I like girls." She shrugged and my eyes widened slightly.

"How did you realize?" I growled, pulling another strand of her hair.

"I didn't do anything dirty, I swear!" She defended herself. "I fell in love with one of my best friends, but I kept quiet about it. I dated that boy to make sure parents never found out, and when I told them, they threw me out of the house." I let go once again.

"They sure are morons, leaving you out in the streets." I chuckled.

"You don't care?" She cocked her head curiously to the side.

"What does your sexuality have to do with anything. You're still my sister, and it doesn't change my view on you, you're still that boastful little girl in my eyes." I teased and she laughed.

"Well I had nowhere to go, and my girlfriend is out on a vacation with her parents." She explained.

"She better be a good influence on you."

"She is, don't worry about it." She sighed dreamily. "How is your boyfriend Amu?"

"Dead to me." I stated coldly and she flinched. "He cheated, so I dumped him, well I ran out of his apartment crying and never talked to him since them." I sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry Amu, he seemed like such a nice kid." She rubbed my knee.

"I don't need sympathy about relationships from my younger sister, I am supposed to be giving that to you." I pushed her shoulder.

"I'm surprised you just noticed that I came in, I broke in last night too." She admitted and I tossed a couch pillow at her head.

"You're damn insane." I muttered and she wrapped her hands around me.

"I missed you!" She squealed, pushing me down.

"Get off me!" I tried to push her off but it was like she was attached to me. I guess she could never be this childish with our parents watching her every move, making sure their second child wasn't as big as a disappointment as the first. I gave up and just gave in, it felt rather comforting to be in a family member's arms.

"Stay in the guest room until your girlfriend gets back, then get out." I said.

"You're so cold to me." She pulled away, a pout on her lips. I finally had a chance to see her outfit, a stained black jacket that was obviously too big over her neon yellow tank-top, denim shorts with rips in them and combat boots.

"How long have you had that outfit on?"

"Since yesterday?" She questioned herself, smelling her jacket.

"You are disgusting, you can borrow my pajamas for the night and I am washing that." I told her and stood up, walking over to my room and searching through my pajamas, finding some sweatpants and a white shirt, I grabbed them and went back to the living room, tossing them at her.

"Take a shower." I commanded.

"So controlling." She joked and I glared at her, her smile disappeared and she quickly scampered to the bathroom.

Once she came out, her hair was damp and wetting the shirt, but at least she looked decent. I finally realized when I said that my sister was better than me at everything, apparently that also meant in the developing way too. Her body was far curvier than mine, giving her the bust and the bum.

"When did you dye your hair?" I asked.

"I always like the idea of crazy hair, but I thought I would try out my tips first." Her eyes gleamed slightly, I felt the ghost of a smile on my lips. Without her little miss perfect act on, she seemed a bit more enjoyable to be around.

"So what happened, I expected you to make a new book by now." She glanced away from her hair.

"How do you know that I haven't written a book yet?"

"As your family, we get free copies of each book you write, and I always go back home and check the mail box." She said.

"I'm working on one now." I told her and hey eyes widened.

"Awesome, let me see a sneak peek!" She jumped up and down, I shook my head.

"If you want to read it, wait like everyone else." I opened my fridge and looked through it, finding the bag of strawberries that Ikuto gave me. I smiled lightly, they were all soft and dark now that they have been in there for a while, but I didn't care.

"Fine." She groaned.

"Go to bed already, you must be tired from breaking into someone's house." I whispered.

"Not my fault your front door was open." She skipped off and my eyes widened, I should really remember to close that.

"Try-outs are today!" Yaya clung to my arm.

* * *

"I bet you'll do fine." I waved her off with my free hand.

"Come with me, for moral support." She pleaded.

"I'd probably kill that girl that I spoke to before if I went." I spoke with an evil tone and she backed away, chuckling nervously. In all honesty, I was glad I wouldn't have to practice with Yaya anymore. From my earlier injury, it left some bad ideas in my head, like there being a possibility that something might break next time.

"If you get the spot, does that mean you get to perform at Friday's game?" Utau asked, Yaya nodded eagerly. We were all in gym now, we were allowed to walk around the track if we wanted to, so we did.

"It would be my first time performing in months, and I am ready!" She stuck up one fist in the air, determination clear in her eyes.

"I wouldn't mind seeing the game is Yaya was performing then." Rima said.

"You are so cute, Rima!" Yaya threw herself at the small girl, who staggered back.

"I swear if those girls do something to hurt you again, they better watch out." Utau cracked her knuckles against her palm.

"Utau, don't be so scary!" Yaya pursed her lips.

"Get off me!" Rima attempted to push the girl off, I laughed at the girls. That's when I heard a whisper, but decided to ignore it. Then it came again, I finally decided to look around to see that bright neon yellow behind a tree, that same neon yellow that intruded last night.

"Give me a moment guys." I told the other three and ran over to the tree, seeing Ami there, beaming at me. I exhaled calmly, reaching out my hand and caressing her chick.

"Ami, my only sister." I said sweetly.

"Yes Amu, my older sister?" She replied with a smile, I grabbed a strand of her hair and yanked it.

"What do you think you're doing, this is school grounds!" I yelled at she winced.

"I was bored and this was the closest high school, so I figured it was yours!" She said.

"How did you even get in here!?"

"I hopped the fence." She explained.

"You really need to quit that habit of breaking in everywhere!" I scolded her, yanking her hair again.

"I am a human with nerves just like yours, it hurts when you do that!" She yelled back.

"Then listen to me for once!"

"You know, you've really changed since I last saw you." The anger and pain faded away from her and that smile of her's returned, I let go of her hair.

"What?"

"You were smiling and enjoying yourself with your friends, when you were still at home, you were so silent and kept to yourself." She observed.

"Well, loneliness is my second fear now, after breaking up with my boyfriend, I was alone for a month. It didn't help, at all, but I also had no one that I could turn to besides Sam. When I came here, I told myself I wouldn't make friends, but I guess I couldn't follow my own orders." I looked up at the sky, the spring sun burning my face, but it felt good somehow.

"Your first fear, I remember when I asked you what you were afraid of when I watched that horror movie. I was ten and you were twelve, and I crawled into your bed in the middle of the night. I always looked up to you for your courage and confidence, you were a star in my eyes.

"Then you left to America, not a single goodbye, I thought you hated me. When you left was when I realized that I was sick of being controlled, I wanted to be who I was and not have to live under anyone's rules." Her eyes somehow had true sadness in them, I felt the mood around us shift and I didn't like it at all. Ami was always happy, nothing hidden underneath a mask, or at least that's what I thought.

"At least abide to the law!" I shrieked, reaching for her hair and then stopped, looking at her. "Just shut up already, we're together now and there is no point in getting upset now." I whispered and she nodded.

"You're so strange, your reactions are always so unexpected." She said and my eyes widened, an image of Ikuto popping into my mind. It also reminded me of how different we are, it seems as if he craved the unexpected while I despised it.

"Yeah, unexpected." I ruffled her hair. "Now go before the teachers catch you."

"Alright, see you!" She ran to the fence and hopped over it with ease, then casually walking down the sidewalk.

"Who was that?" Someone's breath tickled my shoulder.

"No one of your concern, Ikuto." I spat with a smirk, he frowned.

"I was hoping you would call me by my last name so I could do something to you."

"Too bad, now I thought boys were supposed to be inside the gym while the girls could go outside." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"And I thought strangers that didn't go to this school weren't allowed in." He shot back.

"How do you know she doesn't go this school?"

"My father is the principal and has personal files of all the students, and I have never seen her before." He said.

"You shouldn't be going through personal files."

"Stop avoiding my question." A smug smile met his lips.

"It's none of your business." I repeated and he just smiled.

"Oh teacher, Amu brought a stran-" He began to shout until I covered his mouth.

"You have no proof." I hissed.

"Who do you think they'll believe, the principal's son or some random girl?" He pulled my hand away and I shrugged.

"Fine, two can play at this game." I grabbed his collar and pulled him towards me, causing me to fall backward, my back hurting from the impact with the ground but I ignored it. He laid on top of me, resting on his arms so his weight would not hurt me.

"What the hell?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"No Ikuto, I said no." I laid a hand over my forehead dramatically, closing my eyes but opening one to see his expression, he seemed shocked by my moves.

"You don't expect them to be-"

"Who do you think they'll believe, the girl pinned down or the boy who is laying on top of her, obviously stronger than her?" I repeated him in a mocking tone, he replied with a grunt. "I guess I win another round." I pushed him off, causing him to roll into the tree beside us.

"That hurt you know." He sat up, clutching his arm tightly.

"I hope it did." I stuck my tongue out and pulled my lower eyelid down, then walked away merrily.

**Ew I hate school and it's tomorrow, do you see my problem? I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	16. Chapter 16 : Basketballs and Ice Cream

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"I did it, I did it!" Yaya exclaimed, not being able to stand still.

"I'm really proud of you, you sure did practice hard." I rubbed my nose at the memory of practice, which I didn't really help at all, just complain for most of the time.

"Right." Yaya scratched the back of her head nervously.

"It was also nice of you to treat us all to ice cream." Utau pointed her silver spoon at her, a smile on her lips that showed her satisfaction of the sweet treat.

"Yep, my parents were also very proud of me." Yaya rested her hands on the hips, standing on the chair in a victory stance.

"You did it once, if you failed this time, it would be a little embarrassing." Rima rolled her eyes, shoving a small amount of ice cream in her mouth.

"Get off the chair, we are in a shop!" Utau scolded and Yaya quickly jumped down, taking her seat next to me.

"Sorry mom." Yaya said silently, I chuckled.

"If they hate you, why would they add you back?" Rima asked.

"What you do to one leg, have to do it to the other." I shrugged and Yaya hit the back of my head, I laughed.

"They figured since I was good enough and also very determined, might as well just add me for the sake of the team." Yaya explained cheerfully.

"As long as you got in, nothing else matters!" Utau said and we all nodded. "To Yaya making the team, and the upcoming game on Friday!" Utau raised her ice cream bowl and we followed, tapping them together to making a clinking noise.

"I also wanted to ask, Ikuto told me you were talking to some girl during gym, who was she?" Yaya turned the attention to me and I choked slightly, coughing loudly and returning to normal. Tsukiyomi will pay later for this piece of information that should have not been told.

"My sister snuck into the school." I tried to reply like it was completely normal, but all of their eyes went to the size of saucers.

"You have a sister!?" They all shouted.

"Is it that big of a deal?"

"Of course, what is she like!?" Yaya quickly questioned.

"Her name is Ami, and she is a normal kid." I stared down at my ice cream, watching it drip, not wanting to make eye contact. If I told them why she just randomly appeared, who knows how they'll react.

"Alright, I'm nervous about the game on Friday." Yaya switched the topic and I looked up at her, she sent a subtle wink my way and I smiled lightly. Yaya seemed to sense my discomfort and wanted to get rid of it, which was nice on her side.

"Don't be, you have preformed in many games before." Utau said, seeming okay with the sudden switch of topics.

"It's been a while." Yaya shrugged.

"You'll be great." I reassured her. The way we both provided comfort for each other was one reason that we were good friends, and I'm glad that I have Yaya here with me.

"Amu!" I heard someone exclaim behind me and cringed, just perfect. I saw a flash of red while someone's hair blinded me, a pair of arms around my neck and i felt pressure on my head. "I missed you!"

"Get off me Ami, you saw me this morning." I pushed her off and she frowned.

"You're so mean to me." She said and the girls looked at her.

"You're acting like this to amuse my friends, you were always a person-pleaser, in more ways that one." I smirked, looking up at her and she blushed furiously, remembering back to that day.

I walked in on her making out with her boyfriend, and I said the best sentence to react to it all.

"Quite the people-pleaser, aren't you?"

Quality gold in my eyes.

"You're terrible!" Ami stuck her tongue out at me.

"This is your sister?" Rima asked and looked over her once more.

"She's so cute!" Yaya ran up to her.

"Your standards for cute must be pretty low." I said.

"Are you always so negative?" Ami huffed.

"Mostly, my heart is pretty much like stone." I shrugged, shoving a spoonful of chocolate ice cream in my mouth.

"Amu be nice to your sister, you're lucky to have one." Yaya smacked the back of my head again and my eye twitched in annoyance.

"You have a brother." Utau reminded the brunette.

"That's not a sister, now is it?" Yaya said.

"If you dress him right, he could be." Rima mumbled and we both started snickering, Yaya grabbed our ears and tugged on them.

"You two are awful mean today." She spoke in a low tone, Rima and I both shrank under her and chuckled nervously.

"Being mean takes my stress away, Ami just randomly visited so naturally, I'd be a little stressed." I admitted. Ami being out the house makes me awfully cautious of when writing, and with Sara messaging every five seconds, threatening to place my ass on her mantle, I need to finish this chapter. I have no material, Ikuto and I haven't spent as much time together since our little skip day, which I already used for a chapter.

I considered writing something that my old boyfriend and I did together, but it just pained me to write that, nostalgia hitting every time I tried to type about it. But making fun of people just helps me forget about it a little, so might as well take it out as a joke while I can.

"So pulling my hair when we were younger was a stress-reliever?" Ami asked.

"Basically." I ruffled her hair and she beamed, it kind of reminded me of how I missed my family, or at least Ami. I don't think I can ever see my mother or father again, or at least I don't want to.

I wrapped one arm around Ami's neck and pretended to choke her.

"Alright, maybe a little cute." I shrugged, her cheeks turned a bright red.

"What's with this mood change!?" She shouted, trying to push me away but I just laughed.

"Can't handle a compliment?" I teased, she puffed out her cheeks.

"Whatever." She mumbled.

"Does Ami go to school?" Rima looked at her.

"Nope."

"Isn't that illegal?" Yaya looked at all of us for an answer.

"Legal dropout age here is fourteen." Ami stuck up a finger proudly.

"Did you look that up when you were afraid you were too young?" I raised a brow and she shrugged.

"Maybe."

"You could sign up for our school." Yaya suggested and Ami's eyes lit up.

"I doubt she wants-"

"Sure! Amu can be my legal guardian!" She said and I chuckled, I don't know what I can manage since I am signed up with Sara as my legal mother.

"We'll see about that." I dug my spoon into the melted cream, cursing at Yaya in my mind.

* * *

"Your sister is in town?" Souko repeated what I said and I nodded.

"She told me that my parents kicked her out and she broke into my apartment, trying to find some place to sleep." I explained vaguely.

"Why did they kick her out, I thought you told me she was their favorite."

"Well when you have something like me to compare to, it's quite easy to be a favorite." I shrugged.

"Don't speak about yourself like that, you are a great girl Amu." She smiled gently at me.

"They kicked her out because she told them she was a lesbian." I finally said, not wanting to reply to the compliment.

"That's terrible!" Her face was covered in complete horror and disgust. "Kicking out a poor sixteen-year-old out into the streets just because of sexuality."

"I know, my parents need the perfect image."

"Is that really created when two of your children are already gone?" Souko said, a bitter tone ringing in her voice.

"This seems to be bothering you more than me, what's up?" I popped the 'p' in my last word, twirling the spoon in my tea. We met up in that little coffee shop again, it seems as if we both enjoy it enough to keep meeting here.

"As a woman who can't even have children, it completely astonishes me at some of these parents can't just overlook some things that they mark as imperfections." Souko sipped her coffee cup, tapping her foot underneath the table.

"My parents are pretty, stupid." I decided to tone down on my colorful language.

"Now I'm not really shocked that you left them." She muttered.

"I didn't really leave them, I needed to go to America for writing. Sure I left them behind, but without Sara, I don't think I would have ever truly left. Where would I go?" I shrugged, staring at the steam escaping from the liquid.

"You would have managed better anywhere without them."

"You seem to have a new found hatred for my parents." I noticed.

"Yep." She answered simply.

"Welcome to the club."

* * *

It was Friday, I sat in the stands in the gym, just watching Yaya rehearse with her team. I bought myself a nice dress for Souko's birthday last night, and on Monday, I have to get on a bullet train for Tokyo to make sure I make it on time. At this point, the anticipation hit my stomach, my first very formal event, and it's going to be filled with people I barely know.

"Only two more minutes and the doors open for the game!" The coach shouted and I sighed, just wanting to watch the stupid game, Yaya's preformance, and then leave. I hated sports, hated watching them mostly. Why not just play yourself instead of sitting, it is pointless and a waste of time to me.

They wrapped up practice and Yaya sat next to me, Utau and Rima came in with the crowds of people, along with Kukai and Kairi.

"Need to support my friends in their game." Kukai gave us a thumbs-up.

"He dragged me out." Kairi shrugged. It seems as if Kairi and I are both equally excited for watching a basketball game. There was a loud whistle and our school's team huddled, I didn't see Ikuto anywhere but I saw Nagi, giving off a bright smile like usual, wishing everyone good luck. He spotted us and waved, we all waved back.

"Where's Ikuto?" I mouthed.

"Not sure." He mouthed back and that moment, the gym doors opened to show Ikuto, standing there with a bored expression. He trudged over to his father who stood beside the coach, watching the game closely.

"He's going to get in trouble." Utau said and I glanced at her and looked back, watching his father whisper to him. He didn't do a good job of covering up his anger, I could nearly see steam coming out of his ears.

Ikuto walked to the court into his proper place, the game started and everyone began to cheer and scream, a student attempting to sell drinks to some of the people in the stands. I refused him politely but kept my eyes on the game, well, more like on Ikuto. Something seemed so off about him, he kept missing the ball and tripping over his own two feet. I may have only watched him practice once, I knew he was good, but I can do better than the shit he's pulling now.

My eyes saw his father, clawing at his hair in frustration and the humiliation clear as well, from his son's terrible play. I was quick enough to spot Ikuto's eyes as he tried to snatch the ball from the opposite team.

_"An ocean filled with spilled oil."_ I reminded myself of my previous words, he was obviously not enjoying himself like last time. The coach called for the half-time show and Yaya cheered, standing up and skipping down to the court to assemble with the other girls.

I tried to pay attention to Yaya's performance, believe me, but the tension from Ikuto's and his father's conversation reached me, and I sat in the top row. Ikuto was sweating, even from doing such a terrible job, and panting while his father was doing the same. Except his father's cause was because he was yelling so much.

Ikuto didn't flinch every time he started up again, or show any signs of feeling sorry, just standing there and staring at his father with a cold gaze.

"Are you even listening to me!?" His father asked and Ikuto just stood there, no responding. Suddenly, everyone was suddenly quiet while the sound echoed through the court. His palm made contact with Ikuto's cheek, and it sure as hell wasn't a soft impact.

My parents may have done a lot of things, but they never hit me, because any contact with me disgusted them.

Ikuto didn't spare a second to run out, crashing through the gym doors without a pause, everyone just stared at where he previously stood while I stood there, in complete shock. I can't just sit here, I can't just let this roll of my shoulder. I stood up and everyone's gazes were on me, I gulped and walked down the stands, brushing past his father.

"That wasn't very smart of you." I spoke softly, not waiting for a reply. I ran as quickly as I could, exploring every part of school with the hope that he didn't leave. I felt bad for leaving, during Yaya's performance of all times, but no one else did. No one seemed bothered with the fact that he was just assaulted, and no one bothered to even check up on him.

"Ikuto!" I screamed, receiving no response. My mind finally clicked, the last place that I didn't check, the damn music room. My legs already hurt from being swung around so much, because I couldn't even control my pace anymore.

But why should I even care if this happened, why should I be the one that runs after him? I didn't even know the answer to this, and I knew that I didn't have the capacity to feel bad for someone, so what was it?

I entered the hall, panting heavily, to see Ikuto sitting, his face hidden in his knees. His head went up, his eyes were bloodshot and gleaming with tears, while his entire face was red. Our eyes were locked for a moment, until he finally looked away from me, sniffling.

"Why is it you?" He whispered.

"What?" I took a step forward.

"Why is it you!?" He shouted and I flinched back. "It's always you, that is standing there when it should be someone important to me."

"That hurts." I grumbled.

"Why?" He demanded an answer.

"Maybe," I thought over it for a moment, "I know what it feels like to not be good enough for someone, to feel like a disappointment." I shrugged.

"What could you possibly now?" He growled.

"Well I don't live with my parents anymore, I've been cheated on, I think I know enough." I snapped back and his eyes just widened slightly. Calm Amu, I need to make this situation better. "But I have learned to be happy with the small things, like my friends or whatever."

"I don't really have anything." He wiped his eyes and I shook my head.

"Your piano skills are amazing, be happy about that."

"He hates my music."

"But I doubt you feel like that, I think you're pretty proud of yourself, you're ego must have been inflated somehow." I sat beside him and I heard a chuckle escape his lips. That's right, I know what it feels like, I can relate to him, I know what his pain feels like.

_**Eight Years Ago**_

_"Mommy, look at my poem, I worked really hard on it!" I exclaimed, holding up the paper and she snatched it away from me. I stood there, my fists balled up in anticipation as I watched her read it._

_"Amu, look at your handwriting, you really need to improve." She crumpled it up, not even looking at it while tossing it in the trash. "Besides, writing poems won't get you a job, you should focus on studying now." I ignored her, running over to the trash and taking it out, holding it protectively to my chest._

_"I got an A on my spelling test!" Ami ran up from behind me, showing our mother proudly._

_"See now this is an achievement, you should be more like Ami." My mother looked over the test and went to the kitchen, placing it beside the other spelling test from last Friday with a magnet._

_"Can I see it?" Ami asked, sticking her hand out. I knew what she was going to do, just laugh in my face and throw it away like our mother. I shook my head and ran up to my bedroom, jumping onto my bed, feeling small tears roll down my cheeks._

_**Present**_

"I've learned not to expect praise anymore, no compliments, it wasn't really hard." I told him. "You don't need approval from others to do what you love." I spoke with a silent tone while I just felt something snake its way around my waist, and the feeling of someone's hot breath on my neck.

His arms held me tightly while his head took a place on my shoulder, my stomach was in knots and a rising heat was taking over my body.

"Thank you Amu." He whispered, his hot breath becoming more powerful with each word and I shivered, feeling goosebumps on each part of my body.

"No problem." I remained calm, I can't let him get the best of me. Right now, I'll allow this, because he just needs someone to hug.

I'll punch him later.

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	17. Chapter 17 : I'm On Edge, Don't Push Me

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I woke up to the sunlight gently greeting my eyelids, I opened my eyes and blink multiple times, stretching my arms out. Surprisingly, I feel refreshed for having to wake up at eight in the morning, and I still have two hours to get ready for my train.

This is how I like it, getting to skip school, going to my friend's birthday event, and right now, complete silence.

"Hey Amu!" The door slammed open, banging against the wall and I jumped in my bed. Right, my sister is still here. There was a bowl of cereal in her hands, she ate it sloppily, milk dripping off her chin but she made sure to catch it in the bowl.

"What?" I ran my fingers through my hair, which was quite tangled.

"Didn't buy that dress that you told me about yesterday for some event today?" She pointed her spoon at my closet and I nodded. "I thought that was at night, why are you waking up so early?"

"Anything can go wrong, the train can break down, the time might get moved, it's just best to be prepared." I stood up. "Besides, eight isn't that early."

"It's not eight." She stopped me in my tracks and I looked straight at her.

"What?" I said.

"It's nine-thirty Amu, the power went out last night because of a storm that passed by, it is spring after all." She shrugged and my eyes widened.

"What!? Why didn't you wake me up?" I stormed over to my closet, looking for something to wear on the train.

"You never told me what time you needed to get up." She defended herself.

"I only have thirty minutes to get ready!" I exclaimed, really regretting putting off setting up an outfit last night for today.

"Relax, it only takes me fifteen minutes tops to get ready."

"Well I would like to look presentable." I argued.

"I'm presentable." She spit out some cereal chunks on my face and I wiped them off, not having time to scream.

"I think you just proved your point there." I grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom.

"Who is single in this situation?" She shouted through the bathroom door.

"Who doesn't break into other people's houses in this situation?" I slipped on my clothes and quickly pulling out my toothbrush.

"That was only three times."

"You told me you only did it twice!" I brushed my teeth and she chuckled nervously.

"Girl needs to get places somehow."

"You disgust me." I tried to speak from all the white foam forming in my mouth, brushing my teeth vigorously, feeling my gums start to bleed but I ignored it. I spit and washed my mouth out, wiping it with a towel and quickly walking out, but stopping to see Ami sitting on the floor.

"You waited out here for me?" I questioned her.

"You look cute in that outfit." She avoided the topic. I was wearing a plain white shirt with short, denim overalls, my feet currently bare.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and went to find some shoes.

"You said you'll be gone for an entire day so I want to spend as much time with you as possible." She followed behind me.

"What are you planning?" I looked over my shoulder to face her, slipping on my white lace Toms.

"Well my girlfriend is coming back tonight and I wanted to invite her over so we can have some alone time." She spoke softly and I stood there, frozen in place for a moment. I turned around and grabbed a strand of her hair, pulling at it harshly.

"Alone time? You're sixteen!" I shouted.

"I just meant to talk, nothing dirty!"

"You are a hormonal teenager, you think nothing dirty will happen?" I raised an eyebrow at her and she nodded.

"I have self-control." She stated and I sighed, letting go.

"Fine, but I swear to-"

"It'll be fine! Thanks, sis!" She wrapped her arms around me and I froze.

_**Three years Ago**_

_"You're thirteen and you're sneaking out?" I looked up from my book, to see her adjusting the dress she was wearing._

_"Yep, and your window is closer to the tree so I can climb down easily." She placed her hands on her hips proudly._

_"What if parents find out?" I asked._

_"That's the point, I want you to tell them that I went to the library."_

_"What if they ask why you didn't use the front door?"_

_"Just tell them I used the back door because I thought they were asleep and I didn't want to wake them." She explained._

_"You thought this through." I rolled my eyes._

_"If I plan to sneak out, I have to do it right." She shrugged, placing her foot on my windowsill, ready to climb out. "You'll tell them, right?"_

_"Yeah, whatever, just get out." I growled and looked down at my book again, suddenly, I dropped it when she jumped on my, snuggling her face into my neck._

_"Thanks, sis!" She exclaimed._

_**Present**_

"It's not a big deal, get off." I pushed her off and she frowned.

"Would it kill you to show me some emotion other than hatred?" I flinched at her word, hatred, I was far from hating her, but I made it seem like I did. I opened my mouth, allowing the words to escape but caught them as soon as they reached the tip of my tongue. For all I know, she'll just leave as quick as she came, no point in making a fuss now.

I went into my closet and grabbed my dress, folding it neatly and packing it in my suitcase. Then I grabbed my tooth brush, my hair brush, and that was it.

"There, now I have to run." I stated and kissed her cheek before running out. "Don't do anything that might get you punched by me later!"

"Don't worry about it!" I heard her as I closed the door, why did I kiss her cheek, was that some type of reflex? I'm not sure, but I have no time to think about it right now. I ran quickly with my small piece of luggage dangling in my hand, the train station was the only thing I had in mind now.

* * *

The ride was nice, I could see some nice views from the train windows. It was already two in the afternoon by the time I reached the building on the invitation, I walked into the main lobby and gasped.

There was a large fountain in the center, created with some sort of dirty-white stone that had a few chips in it. On either side of the fountain were two square pillars, made of some sort of dark wood. The floor had some antique rug pattern that tied the room together, the dim lighting and silent chatter of the few people set the ambiance nicely.

"Hinamori Amu?" The person at the front desk said and I was snapped out of my trance, still admiring the beauty of the lobby.

"Yes." I walked over to him.

"Room 504, on the top floor." He smiled politely and I returned the gesture as he handed me my key, I thanked him and walked to the elevator, pushing the button that led to the top floor.

"Hold it, please!" A woman shouted and I placed my foot in between the closing doors as she sped in, blonde hair behind her and some stacks of books in front of her face. She quickly pressed her floor number, grumbling something underneath her breath and I looked at her, well the books in front of her.

"Souko?" I asked and she lowered the books, I saw her hazel eyes and grinned.

"Amu, you're here so early!" She noticed.

"I'm always one to pre-prepare." I shrugged and she giggled.

"Once the clock strikes eight, make sure you're in ballroom three that is on the second floor." She informed me and the there was a ding and the doors opened, she got off and waved at me, making sure the tower of books didn't topple over. They closed again and the elevator made its way to my floor, I hope the time passes by quickly so the party can start soon.

One more ding and the doors opened, I looked at how the numbers were ordered and found my room quickly. I unlocked the door with ease and opened the door. It was small and simple, two beds with one television in front of them, the carpet with a dark green and the walls a simple beige. I threw my bag on one of the beds and jumped on to the other one, sighing loudly, maybe a few minutes of sleep before the event.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I jumped up, seeing that Yaya was calling and I answered.

"Hey Yaya, what's up?" I asked.

"School was cut for the last two periods, apparently the principal had to attend something so they just shut it down." Yaya replied, a cheery tone.

"Really? I'm surprised they would shut it down just for that."

"Yeah, or at least that was the rumor, what if someone died!?" She shouted and I laughed.

"Yaya I doubt it, maybe it was just an unexpected half-day." I tried to provide a reasonable explanation.

"Maybe, but Utau and Ikuto were both called out of class apparently, around third period, wonder where they went." Yaya told me.

"Yeah."

"Well anyway, have fun at your friend's birthday!" Yaya hung up and I smiled. I told Yaya that I would be absent today for my friend that lived in a another city, it was her birthday and she wanted me to attend. I technically wasn't lying, it was a friend's birthday, so the guilt wasn't as bad.

* * *

The clock said that it was five minutes before eight, I looked over my hair to make sure that it was perfect. I looked over my dress, patting it down. The pearl pink color flowed down to my feet, covering my heels, clinging to my skin which made me feel a bit uncomfortable, but I ignored it. I felt the chill on my back, the large exposing hole in the back being the damn cause.

God I despised sleeveless dresses, but the woman said it was the only one in this specific color. It was the one sacrifice I made, just remember Amu, all for Souko. It was rather plain, maybe I made I a bad choice, or maybe plain was good for this event? I shook my head, just don't worry about it Amu.

I strolled down the hall and rode the elevator down to floor two, then I found ballroom three, the doors were wide open and I walked in. Some people noticed my presence while some continued their conversations, but I just wished that they all continued with conversation.

There were the main tables pressed against the wall, almost as if they were observing the main center of the floor, where I guessed the dancing would take place later. Souko was sitting there, constantly being greeted with guests that kept flooding in so I decided not to bother her for now. There were circular tables surrounding the center, I noticed the name tags and figured I should find my own.

After some searching, I sat down in my designated seat, there was already a glass of water and I didn't waste a second to chug it down, the dread of having to make conversation with whoever sat beside me finally coming to my mind. Curiosity also crept up behind the dread and I reached for the name tag, wanting to see the name of the person. I turned it towards me and it was labeled some random name, I'm not really sure what I was expecting.

I heard the clink of silverware against a glass and everyone instantly took their seats, Souko was the cause and she smiled at everyone, she was standing in the center and I just smiled gently.

"I am so sorry to interrupt everyone but I figured since my family just arrived, I should begin my speech," A waiter came by and offered to pour me water and I accepted, once he left I grabbed the glass and brought it to my lips.

A man walked in and my eyes widened, it was Mr. Hoshina, he kissed Souko on the lips and wrapped his arm around her waist and everyone collapsed around me. No way, no way, no way! God, if Mr. Hoshina is married to Souko, that means...

"This is the man of my dreams, who I was lucky enough to marry. The one who always brought me out of my stupid idea that love is impossible, the man that gave me hope, Aruto Hoshina!" She said and everyone clapped, I choked on my water as soon as Utau walked in.

"This is my youngest daughter, and even though I did not give birth to her myself, she is my pride and joy and I love her with all of my heart." The applause went off again and Souko kissed Utau's forehead while Utau just smiled.

This is when my heart just dropped, when Tsukiyomi walked in, hands shoved into the pockets of his black dress pants and eyes not giving a single shit.

"My eldest son, my little wonder who can drive me crazy, but I still love him with all of my heart." Souko kissed his forehead and he smiled, but it was forced, beyond the point of believable. Either no one noticed, or just ignored the smile and clapped anyway. There the happy little family stood, my eyes were wide and my mind not functioning properly.

His eyes met mine, a stormy ocean gazing into my eyes as his mouth gaped open slightly with surprise and I regretted everything; for coming here; for developing a relationship with Souko; and for making any sort of conversation with Tsukiyomi.

I couldn't really tell the emotion, whether it was rage for me coming here or just ashamed that I had to see him like this. Souko sat with her family at the main tables and we all received our meals, I ate in silence and did not bother to make conversation, just replying with short responses and hoping they wouldn't continue.

I have never been so sure that someone's eyes were on me, and they belonged to the one and only Tsukiyomi Ikuto, if that is even his last name. I knew I would have to talk to him about it, but I wish there was a choice that said I didn't have to.

There was a tap on my shoulder and I flinched, turning around to see Souko standing there, a wave of relief washed over me and I smiled at her.

"You look beautiful Amu, I'm surprised!" She exclaimed, pulling me into her embrace.

"Wow, I'm usually full of myself and try a lot on appearance because I'm that type of shallow person, and you say I only look beautiful tonight." I pursed my lips and she laughed.

"Don't be sarcastic with me, it's my birthday." She scolded me and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Mom, can I talk to Amu for a moment?" Utau appeared behind her and my stomach twisted, I think this talk is going to be worse than the talk with Ikuto.

"No problem, I didn't know you two girls knew each other."

"Long story." Utau grabbed my arm and dragged me away, pulling me into the farthest corner, where she could kill me and nobody would notice. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"I was invited?" I said.

"Yeah no shit, but why, how do you know my mother?" She gestured back at Souko.

"We met in the library, we have talked since then."

"Did you know that she was our mother?"

"No, I only found out when you and Ikuto walked out." I answered truthfully, she just looked back and then back at me.

"I'll tell you this now, Ikuto is on edge now so don't be the one to push him, if you even want to go beside him." With that, she walked off and someone approached her, she wore her smile and chatted with the woman.

On edge, was it because of me or was just being here stressing him out. I knew that he hated spending time with his father, maybe that was the main reason for him being on edge.

Wait a minute, that means Ikuto and Utau are adopted, I placed my hand over my mouth as it all came crashing upon me. Ikuto is the one that cannot adapt to his new home, the one who cannot accept his new parents, the one who has had family problems at home while Souko just tried to escape it.

The one Souko has been talking about this entire time is Ikuto.

"Would you care to dance?" I looked up from the floor to see him, the fake smile plastered on his face.

"Not really, no." I shook my head, flashing a smile back.

"C'mon, it won't be so bad."

"I'm not the dancing type."

"I can turn you into the dancing type." His voice became passive aggressive.

"I doubt it." I kept refusing, his smile seemed to crack and he grabbed my arm, dragging me out to the dance floor.

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	18. Chapter 18 : But One Of Us Remember

**Amu's P.O.V:**

The way his large hand engulfed mine terrified me, Ikuto is so unpredictable that it's bone-shaking. Being with him right now was dancing on thin ice, needed to be careful with each step or else everything might crack and fall apart.

As soon as we reached the center, he turned to face me and brought me close to his chest. He forcefully took my hand and placed it on his shoulder, and his wrapped around my waist, then our free hands were together as he began to dance.

"Just follow my lead." He commanded into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked quietly, continuing to spin with him.

"My mother said I needed to dance with at least one person, so I figured you should make use of your presence." He told me with a blank expression, no sign that he was joking around with me.

"Make use of my presence? You do realize I didn't just show up because I felt like it, I showed up for Souko's sake." I snapped back.

"I should have expected you showing up here, you're always showing up where you shouldn't be."

"Like you're the director of my life, I go wherever I please." I had the right mind to pull away.

"If you're the director of your own life, why do you keep appearing in mine?" His hand gripped mine tightly and I gripped back, staring him in the eye.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Well you're friends with my mother, you followed me out of the basketball game, you followed me out of the movie theater, you ran into me at the library, and I even had to save you from my drunk best friend."

"Well these series of unfortunate events just happened by coincidence." I glared at him. "Besides, all those times you seemed upset at first, but then a little cheerful at the end."

"Are you saying you're the reason that I'm cheerful?" He asked and began to laugh. "That's pretty self-centered of you to think so."

"I'm a very self-centered person, now if you excuse me," I pulled away and walked off, walking back to my table, not really sure where else I could go. I could sneak up to my hotel room and forget tonight, but I didn't want to do that, for Souko's sake.

Just remember Amu, all for Souko.

* * *

A couple of minutes passed and a waiter offered me a glass of champagne, I accepted and he poured it in, I watched the bubbles for and decided to only have one glass. I drank bubbly champagne before, and the bubbles go straight to your head, I would ask for a degassed one but I don't want to be a bother. I sipped it slowly, watching everyone else dance and laugh, I smiled lightly and traced the rim of the glass with my finger.

"Amu, where did he go?" Utau approached me, eyeing the glass and watching me.

"I'm not drunk, and I don't know." I shrugged.

"Did you push him Amu?" She sat down in the empty chair behind me, her violet eyes blazing furiously, even though the lighting dimmed down in the room for the party to commence.

"He was being an ass to me, if anything, he pushed _me_ off the edge."

"You've known him long enough to know that he lets his anger get the best of him." She said and I sighed.

"I know, but still, anyone can piss me off easily." I tried to defend myself.

"Find him Amu, before he hurts himself." She stood up and I groaned, when am I going to get paid for this babysitting job? I stood up and nearly tripped on my heels, I suppose even a sip can get me a little tipsy. I continued to walk normally, passing by multiple people when suddenly, I overheard an interesting conversation.

"I was on the roof to enjoy the view, and this man just stumbled in, he started shouting so I came back down." I heard and shook my head, could this be our little Ikuto? I strolled to the elevator and clicked the roof button, patiently waiting for it to take me up and once it did, the doors opened to a completely soaked roof.

I didn't know it rained today, I guess it is spring after all. All of the chairs that were beside the pool were completely knocked over, one was even in the pool. There was also glass all over the floor, I'm guessing from some type of alcoholic beverage. I stepped out and gasped, seeing him standing on the ledge, looking down at the ground below him.

"One jump, and I'll be free." He muttered, not aware that I was here yet.

"Ikuto, what are you doing?" I asked and he turned around, laughing.

"Amu, there is something greater beyond this world, where I can be free." He laughed, as if he was joking.

"You're drunk, get down from there." I demanded and he shook his head.

"I'm going to a world where I can be free, where you can't tell me to get down from ledges." He pointed his index finger at me, his shoulders slacking.

"A world where anyone can be free?" Fine, we'll fight this fire with fire. "Allow me to join." I raised my foot and took off my heels and lifted my dress as I stepped onto the ledge, beside him.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, his eyes seemed dazed and I looked down, it was a far height and traffic below us, blaring horns and millions of red and white blinking lights.

"This world where you're free, if you go then I'll go too." I told him and he looked down again, then back at me. It seems as if his mind finally started working, because he stepped down, I was about to step down myself until I saw his extended hand. I wanted to look at his face but it was turned away so I just placed my hand in his, I was about to step down until my feet decided to trip over themselves again.

Ikuto being the drunk fool he is, didn't catch me like he was supposed to and fell over, I fell on his back while he was laying stomach-down on the floor.

"You're lucky there was no glass in this area." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Would you have really jumped if I did?" He mumbled, laying his head down on the ground. I wasn't sure how to reply, something told me that he would get down if I did that, but what if he didn't?

"How much did you drink?" I changed the subject, standing up.

"Just half of six bottles of champagne." He counted it out on his fingers.

"You're so stupid." I extended my hand to help him up and he jumped up, wobbling slightly.

"You're the drunk one, I'm not the drunk one, you drunk." He spat and I groaned.

"That's how you defend yourself?" I chuckled, his oceans were clear and finally storm-free, it seems as if he forgot about everything that just happened two minutes ago, the only good effect of alcohol right now.

"Why did you show up again, you're always here when I have a problem!" He stomped his foot angrily.

"Because you just disappeared, I knew you were going to do something stupid." I said calmly, he looked away from me and placed his finger in his tie, loosening it.

"It's so hot in here!" He complained, it was completely unraveled and he tossed it aside, opening his collar and unbuttoned his black jacket, then continuing to his white shirt that was underneath it.

"Stop!" I shouted, grabbing his hand from unbuttoning anymore, staring at him straight in the eye. His cheeks were a rosy red, eyes widened from surprise at my sudden contact.

"You know you like it." A smirk spread across his lips.

"S-Shut up, idiot!" I buttoned his shirt back up and he growled in protest.

"It's hot, leave it." He grabbed my hand and pulled it away.

"You can't go back down like that."

"I'm not going back down, duh." He flicked my forehead and I was about to punch him, until I calmed myself down.

"It's your mom's-"

"She's not my mom, she only took me in because she can't make babies herself and my parents didn't want me!" He exclaimed.

"She took you in, that should be enough." I said.

"And trapped me in that house with that asshole!"

"Why is he so bad?"

"I have no freedom, I can't do what I love and I'm just supposed to be this perfect son that sits and speaks when is spoken to." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Maybe you should be-"

"More grateful? You sound just like him, it's so annoying!" He walked away from me and I sighed, no point in making reason with a drunk man. He stumbled over and landed on his butt, staying there for a moment, comprehending what happened and then getting back up.

"Fine." I said and walked off, going to the other side to stay away from him, even though this side was closer to the pool, but I'll be fine. My heels are off so I shouldn't trip over myself this time.

I should just go downstairs, back to the party so I can be rid of him, but who knows if he'll try to go to that free world again. I rested my against the ledge, looking at the different skyscrapers that lit up the night. I did love the city atmosphere, and Tokyo displayed it beautifully.

"Why aren't you coming back to get me?" I heard him ask me from behind.

"You want me to leave you alone and now you want to me to show up?" I didn't bother to face him.

"Why aren't you coming back to get me?" He asked again.

"I'm not going to bother with you." I sighed.

"I thought you cared!" He grasped my shoulders from behind, laying his forehead on my exposed skin on the back of my dress and shivered. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do I want you to care about me?" He asked and I stood there silently.

"I thought you didn't want to me to show my face again." His emotions are so scattered, a new mood every five minutes and a new thought every two.

"I don't, but..." He stopped himself, this kid can be an awful pain in the-

"Just, get out so my mind can be free of you!" He shouted, pushing me away from him to the side, just where the pool was. My back broke the surface of the cold water as I floated to the bottom, opening my mouth to let my last breath be released in bubble form.

Every time I'm with him, something bad happens, there is always something that I will never expect. My vision was blurred under the water, but I saw flashes of red around me and was reminded of when Yaya saved me from the pool. It's such a shame, that I won't be able to speak to her again.

I heard a large splash, clearing the red out. My lungs began to ache, begging for a source of fresh air. Ikuto's face emerged out of the bubbles, different emotions rumbled inside of me, he cupped my face with his hands and brought his face close to mine. Catching me off guard, he placed his lips on mine and I desperately breathed in the air he provided. He quickly picked me up and swam up, panting loudly as we reached the surface.

I coughed, shivering from the wind the of the night that I didn't notice before. As soon as he brought me back on to the ground and let me down, I turned to face him.

"Don't you ever, ever, fucking touch me again." I hissed, stomping over to my heels and picking them up, then walking to the elevator, quickly pressing the button before he could follow me. He nearly killed me, all because he can free himself from me, what the hell does that even mean!?

It means he's insane, that's what.

The elevator reached my floor and I stomped to my door, yanking at the knob and realizing that I needed the key. The key, I forgot the damn key inside, what an idiot I am! I smacked myself on the forehead with the palm of my hand, at least it wasn't on me when he threw me into the pool.

I heard the elevator ding and then Ikuto came around the hall, dripping water and I groaned.

"What are you going to do now, throw me out the window?"` I snorted.

"You don't have your key." He pointed out.

"So?"

"Come with me." He spoke, his voice wavering.

"Where you can complete your murder? Yeah, no thanks."

"Please?" He looked at me, his eyes begging for forgiveness and I could feel myself practically melting under them. Besides, his room would be better than staying outside in a hotel lobby.

"Fine." He beamed at this response and ran up to me, grabbing my free hand and running with me down the hall. There was something about the fact of running down a long hotel hall that made running far more fun. I started laughing loudly and let go of his hand, running ahead of him and he tried to beat me but tripped and fell on his face.

"Not fair." He whined, rolling over to look up at me.

"Consider it payback." I shrugged.

"So you're not upset with me anymore?" He was like a child when he's drunk, his eyes seemed much more clear than usual.

"You're lucky you're drunk, or else I would have been more angry if you did that in your right mind." I said, then threw my heels at his chest, he winced and I smirked. "There, I feel a little better."

We finally made it to his room, which was on the same floor as mine, maybe that's why he found me here. He opened the door and it looked exactly like my room, and I noticed that it was a lot colder than the hallway. We walked in and he dove for his luggage, digging through it and took out a red flannel shirt, he tossed it at me and I blinked twice looking at it.

"What?"

"Wear it, or else you'll catch a cold." He said and walking into the bathroom, shutting the door and I heard him lock it.

"Can I at least have-" I was cut off when he opened the door and threw a towel at me, shutting it again and I sighed. I took my hair out of its bun and started to dry it with the towel. I looked back at the bathroom door before quickly stripping off my dress, drying my body with the towel, and putting his shirt on.

While I was putting on my shirt, I felt a pain in the back of my ankles and looked at them, seeing large scratches there, I guess I scratched myself while falling into the pool. At least that explains why I saw red in the pool.

I wish I at least had some spare panties, but I guess the ones I have on me now will dry off soon enough, and his shirt is so big that it covered up that area. I rolled up the sleeves and tied up my hair into a pony tail, right when I heard Ikuto step out of the bathroom.

His shirt was off, just a pair of jeans and a towel around his neck, my face heated up and I looked away.

"Put on a shirt!" I exclaimed.

"Put on some pants." He retorted.

"Shut up." I snapped and he just laughed, and it was different from his other laughs, but I couldn't put it in words. "But thanks for the shirt, I guess."

"The view is payment enough." He chuckled lowly and I quickly covered myself with my hands, even though I knew it was pointless.

"You're such a pervert, Tsukiyomi." I rolled my eyes and he quickly pinned me against a wall, his hands grasping my shoulders tightly while he looked down at me, breathing heavy and smelling like champagne.

"3." He said, his eyes glossed over with lust and I gulped, my entire body heating. He pressed his chest closer to mine and my mouth went completely dry. Those eyes made my knees weak and I could just fall right now but kept myself up.

the strange part about this is that, the same situation happened before, except it was with Kukai. Kukai didn't make me weak in the knees, or pull me in with his eyes, he just made me want to beat him senseless.

"4." Ikuto counted, lowering his head to even out with mine, I am pretty sure more than five seconds passed by now but I didn't care. Lust was taking over my mind and heart, after all, I am just a human being. I grabbed each side of his towel and finally sealed the space between us with one kiss, like ocean waves crashing into amber shores.

Ikuto's lips were dry and chapped, which I didn't really notice in the pool, but I enjoyed the roughness. His hands traveled to my back to pull me closer, accidentally causing our noses to bump and he backed up, rubbing it and my face flushed. That was idiotic of me, letting lust take over my good judgment.

He just stared at me, an unreadable expression and my heart raced, still a little dizzy from that 'experience,' I wasn't sure how to reply.

"Well look at the time, goodnight!" I hopped into one of the beds and covered myself with the comforter, I heard him go to the other bed and plop down and sighed silently.

I'm such a coward.

* * *

I woke up feeling sweaty and shot up, the comforter flying off of me, I quickly remembered what happened last night and groaned.

"Who's there!?" Ikuto shouted and fell out of his bed, I covered my mouth with my hand, hiding my chuckles. He stood up nonchalantly and looked over at me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You don't remember last night?" I cocked my head to the right curiously and he shook his head.

"I had a strange dream though." He brought his fingers up to his lips and I smirked.

"Really, what did you dream about Ikuto?" I asked, putting on my little innocent act.

"None of your concern, now what are you doing in my room?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I fell into the pool and you provided me your shirt, and I also lost my key so I asked you if I could stay here." I lied, there was no point in mentioning anything that actually happened last night, especially that kiss. It was alcohol induced, my mind clouded by lust and my animal instincts coming in.

"You sure are clumsy." He scoffed.

"You sure were drunk." I muttered to make sure he didn't hear me. All of the choices we both made last night were terrible.

But fortunately, one of us don't remember our choices; but unfortunately, one of us do.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, lot of Amuto in it so I hope you enjoyed. I hope it didn't feel too rushed, but Amu is still pretty oblivious right now and Ikuto's feelings that he blurted out will be explained later in the story!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	19. Chapter 19 : A Tiring And Hot Day

**Fun Fact : The last chapter was the first time I have ever written a drunk scene for Ikuto and not Amu.**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

The ride back was extremely hot, it was just one of those days where I wish I could swim. The ride back was unbearable, the air conditioning was broken and I feel like spring breezes have been melted away and were replaced with obnoxious hot breaths of wind in your face.

As for my room, I asked them for a spare key so I could get all my stuff back, but Ikuto had to get the key for me since I was pants-less. He also seemed to forget the fact that the flannel shirt was his, so I decided not to say anything for now and just keep it.

I messaged Souko on the way back that I had a wonderful time and apologized for not being able to say goodbye in person. I just really wanted to get out of there, my head needed to be cleared of last night. I can't believe I was the one who pulled him closer, well he's the one who started it, and he is pretty attractive. It's human nature Amu, stop blaming yourself for it.

* * *

I opened my front door when I suddenly remember, Ami's girlfriend came over last night, I dropped my luggage and dashed to Ami's room. I creaked open the door to see them together on the bed, snuggling. I quickly walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the broom, then ran back and started hitting Ami with it.

"What did I say!?" I shouted and she jumped up, raising her arms to defend herself.

"We didn't do anything!" She shouted and I was panting, putting my broom down. I looked at the girl sleeping beside her, who was not disturbed by the sudden chaos.

"Is that Emi?" I asked and the girl mumbled something in her sleep, Ami grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room, closing it behind us.

"Yes." She said, a slight blush rising on her cheeks.

"Wait a minute, you fell in love with Emi when you were twelve!?" I exclaimed and she covered my mouth.

"Yes, yes alright." She admitted.

"Well what luck you have, to still be with the one you love after four years," I said with a nasty undertone that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Yeah." She stared at the door, not noticing my sour tone so I just smiled, pulling her into my embrace.

"I'm so happy for you." I whispered and she just hugged back, the doorbell went off and I pulled away, ruffling her hair while I walked away. I opened the door to see Yaya there, she pounced on me and I stumbled back, falling over.

"Amu, I missed you!" She snuggled her face into the crook of my neck.

"It has been a day, you should be in school."

"I skipped again." She giggled and I sighed.

"You didn't tell me your sister was a lesbian too." I heard Emi's soft voice talking to Ami.

"I'm not." I pointed out nonchalantly and Yaya just stood up, looking at the girl.

Emi was always the quiet one, large brown eyes and long, wild hair that reached her waist. Always sleeping anywhere she could or sticking to Ami like glue. Her skin was slightly tanner than Ami's, which really complimented her hair.

"Hey, I'm Yaya!" Yaya extended her hand and Emi put her hand in her's, yawning loudly.

"Emi." She said.

"Haven't seen you in a while, how have you been doing?" I asked, leaning my elbow on Yaya's shoulder.

"I just came back from vacation, it was really exhausting." She yawned again and I rolled my eyes.

"You haven't changed."

"How long have you known her for?" Yaya turned to me.

"Since I was fourteen, she was Ami's best friend." I looked at Ami with a smirk.

"Was?" Yaya also looked at Ami.

"Yep, now she's my girlfriend." Ami wrapped her arm around Emi, who didn't really seem to mind.

"Really, that's cool that you guys have known each other for so long." Yaya complimented and I was glad that Yaya didn't care about their sexuality. Thank god for Yaya.

* * *

School was more tiring than expected, especially since I felt awkward around Ikuto after that kiss. He also mentioned that his red flannel shirt went missing which I tensed up about, I mentioned to him that I borrowed it after he woke up but I guess he forgot. I'm not really sure why I kept the shirt, maybe because I always loved flannel shirts, or maybe as revenge for tossing me in a pool.

"It's so hot!" Utau complained, fanning herself with her folder as she propped herself on my desk. Utau never mentioned my appearance at Souko's party, nor did she question my disappearance.

"Yep, summer is rolling around the corner." Rima reminded her.

"Why can't summer vacation be now, I want to go on the school trip to the beach." Utau looked at Yaya.

"The beach?" I shivered, I've always hated the ocean, who knows what's lurking at the sea bottom, where the water pressure is so high that no one can explore it? The very thought of being pulled in by the tide, no one being able to hear your screams from the middle of the ocean. "So...much uncertainty."

"What did you say Amu?" Utau looked at me, noticing my strange behavior.

"Just a little sc-"

"Is Amu scared of the little itty-bitty ocean?" Ikuto wrapped his arm around my neck, saying it in a voice you would talk to a small child with.

"Just afraid you might-" I quickly shut myself up, not wanting to tell him about that night that no one shall speak of.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I am afraid of the ocean, is that what you wanted me to say?" I stared him down.

"You're no fun." He stuck his tongue out and I stared at his lips, they were still chapped and I licked my own, he quickly turned away from me and went over to Nagi. We were all in my last period, since most of the class left already and we wanted to talk a little before leaving.

"Wait a minute, isn't that beach the one with the famous haunted cave?" Utau asked.

"We are not going in there, I went there when I was younger, there are ghosts in there." Yaya puffed out her cheeks.

"It's not like it's actually haunted, you were just scared of the dark when you were little and your small mind probably remembers it like that." Rima said.

"Small?!" Yaya fumed and Rima laughed, Utau and I just smiled at our stupid friends.

"I need to use the bathroom, Amu, accompany me?" Utau suggested.

"Sure, I guess." Utau never asked for someone to walk her to the bathroom, so I feel like she wanted to talk about something. We both walked out into the hall, once the classroom door shut by itself, she grabbed my hand roughly and dragged me farther into the hall.

"What happened when you went to go get Ikuto, he told me he doesn't remember anything from that night, but woke up with you in his hotel room." Utau cut straight to the chase and I quickly thought over my options, tell her what I told Ikuto or tell her the truth. I could ask her not to tell Ikuto, but who knows, a lot of people can lie like it's a normal task besides breathing.

"He pushed me in a pool," truth it is I suppose. "So he felt bad and took me to his room because I also forgot my room key in my room."

"That's it?" She looked at me skeptically and I just nodded. "So I guess the dream he has had is just normal." She started to walk away.

"What dream?" I grasped her shoulder.

"Wouldn't you love to know?" She smirked.

"Human curiosity is all." I shrugged.

"The dream involves you, in his favorite shirt," she started and I froze. "You grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him." My body gained heat from the memory, his large hand on the small of my back, goosebumps formed on my skin.

"Yeah, I know nothing about that." I shook my head.

"Alright." She skipped off, was it just me or is she frighteningly intimidating?

I think the main thing to think about right now is how that stupid kiss makes me feel, far more than anything my boyfriend ever made me feel. It's not love, far from it, a strong, sensual, lustful kiss, almost animal-like. That hunger that I felt when he was so close to him, his eyes just testing me but I sure did fail.

Just stop thinking about it, blocking it out is the best thing.

I walked back to the classroom and was about to open the door, until it opened and Ikuto same out, Utau following behind him with their bags over their shoulders.

"Emergency call, I'll message you later Amu." Utau waved at me, Ikuto just walked off and Utau quickly followed, I watched them walk down the hall until they turned at a corner, then I entered the classroom.

"Amu, I need to get home, my parents are going out and apparently my brother can't be trusted home alone." Yaya groaned. "Rima is getting a ride from me, do you need one?"

"No, I'm fine, but thanks." I thanked her and she just smiled, running off and I sighed.

"Yo Hinamori, want to get frozen yogurt with Nagi and I?" Kukai called.

"No, but thanks!" I declined, grabbing my bag from my chair and leaving myself. Emergency call? I wonder if that means their parents called, I can't think of anything else besides that.

* * *

I hate heat, I despise it with a passion. My apartment has air conditioning, but Ami just loves the heat and keeps turning it off when I'm not looking.

"I swear to God, I will throw you off the balcony next time!" I turned it back on, plopping down on my couch and my phone began to buzz, I can never have a break can I?

"Hello?"

"Amu the last chapter was perfect, everything I was looking for! Ren and Allison's kiss was so passionate, how did you even pull that off?" Sara shouted and I sighed.

"Personal experiences."

"You wrote about your ex?"

"God no, someone would have to point a gun to my head before I write about him, and even then I'm not sure if I could do it." I admitted.

"So what was this personal experience?" I could just imagine Sara getting all comfortable, ready for an in-depth story.

"He was drunk alright, and excuse me if the beautiful and dark Adonis has me pinned against a wall and my hormones are jumping around."

"Pinned you against a wall?!" Sara shouted once again.

"Long story, but from there, I grasped the steering wheel and stepped on the gas pedal a little too hard." I shrugged.

"I never thought you were the kind of woman."

"What kind of woman."

"A one-night stand." She whispered.

"Oh my God, I am not!" I shot up, "I have decency Sara!"

"I'm sorry, just the way you put it, made me think that you went all the way."

"No, I just kissed him, I have enough self-control."

"But yet, you kissed him." She pointed out.

"That isn't the same thing, we shared a small kiss, he didn't jump into my pants." I combed my hair with my free hand.

"Just keep up with the good work Amu, and you can come back sooner." She hung up and my mouth popped open slightly, that's right, I don't live here. I am a famous author in America, on a mission to write a story and then leave. I could I have forgotten?

"You kissed someone?" Ami popped out of no where, and I also failed to realize that I share an apartment with my nosy sister.

"Go back in your room."

"You kissed someone, who was it?" She hopped on to the seat beside me.

"It's not like you know that person anyway." I rolled my eyes.

"It was Ikuto, wasn't it?" She tilted her head to one side.

"How the hell do you know about him?" I questioned her.

"Yaya and I message each other." She took out her phone and waved it in front of my face.

"How do you even pay for that?"

"Parents still pay for it, they said they felt guilty for kicking me out."

"They should." It irritated me that they could just make up for kicking her out by paying her phone bill, you think they would have some sense of morality. Suddenly, my phone's text tone went off and I pulled it out.

**Hey Amu**  
**-Unknown**

What, who is this? I decided to delete it and ignore it, wrong number perhaps.

**Short, rather pointless transition chapter. The only thing that is really worth reading was the thing about Ikuto's dream and the text message. Since I've been updating frequently, please don't be upset with how short it is, but I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Happy 100+ reviews everyone!**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
